


Once Upon a Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi

by CherryEmbly



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella - Freeform, Fairy Tales, Fluff, Gay, Inspired, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, jack and the beanstalk, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 70,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sekai-ichi Twist on Five Classic Fairy Tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I-I: Kisarella Meets the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I follow the Yaoi a Go Go Facebook Page (this doubles as a recommendation, seriously go now), and they put up three pictures of the Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi couples drawn into three classic fairy tales, Takano/Ritsu as Little Red Riding Hood & the Wolf, Yukina/Kisa as Cinderella and the Fairy (which I love) and Hatori/Chiaki as Rapunzel and the Prince and I loved them and I decided to write a fiction based on them. 
> 
> Apologies, I have no idea who the original artist is. If it is you or you know who it is, please let me know so I can give credit where credit is due.
> 
> I've added two couples, Kirishima/Yokozawa in Jack in the Beanstalk and a surprise fifth ship in Beauty and the Beast. There's trace amounts of Isaka/Asahina love, and all of the stories are weaved together into one big story. 
> 
> Note! I make use of roman numerals to divide the stories so keep an eye on them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_I~I_

“KISA!”

Kisa winced hearing his name screamed from below. He kept his eyes closed and pulled his tattered blanket further over him, listening to the stomping of boots up the stairs. He didn’t doubt that his master would be in a deplorable mood just like any other day, but a man can dream. A dense pounding on his door met his ears next. 

“KISA!” 

Kisa sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” 

Kisa sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Images of the beautiful dream he was enjoying just prior to being disturbed danced through his head. Freedom from his hell, seeing truly beautiful things, the feeling of falling in love; all far and away things for Kisa that were, after all, just dreams. He stretched his arms high over his head causing the ripped and ragged shirt on his body to fall from his frame helplessly. He tossed his blanket aside and swung his legs over, apprehensively touching his feet to the chilled cement below. He looked towards his window, sunshine trying desperately to get through the curtains, and chuckled at the shadows of his familiar rodent friends waiting patiently just outside. 

“KI. SA.” 

Kisa sighed, knowing he was best served to tend to the abhorrent man first. He turned, crossing the dank attic quickly, and unlocked the door. The lock was hardly unhinged when the door came flying open and Otoko stormed inside. Kisa backed away instinctively, but didn’t get far enough quick enough, and Otoko still managed to snatch Kisa into a rough grip by his chin and pulled him in close. 

“Why were you ignoring me?” he hissed down to him. 

Kisa blenched beneath the firm grasp, groaning in pain as the man’s finger and thumb punched his jaw roughly. 

“I wasn’t, it just took me a little longer to wake up,” Kisa grumbled back. 

Otoko leaned down and angrily and pressed his lips to Kisa’s. “What do you think? Shall we get married today?” 

Kisa grunted. “No thanks. I'd rather marry my mop.” 

Otoko scowled and chucked Kisa to the ground. “You don't have a mop. Everything you touch belongs to me, including yourself, don't forget that.” 

Kisa rubbed his chin, grateful he’d cleaned the floor before going to bed as the smell of bleach filled his nostrils. Otoko crouched down over him and looked down into his hazel eyes. 

“But I will allow you to have a spousal level relationship with my cleaning supplies today. We're expecting a very important guest,” Otoko sneered. “You see, the esteemed Prince Yoshiyuki and his council are coming by today. I've offered him what's left of your father’s farmland in exchange for the deed to everything else he had in his possession when he died, including his spoiled, disobedient son.” Kisa whimpered as Otoko spoke. “After today, you'll be mine forever.” 

Kisa’s stomach turned as Otoko forced another kiss on him before standing up and making his way for the door. 

“I want things spotless, my love,” Otoko called as he left, slamming the door behind him. 

Kisa curled into a ball on the floor as tears filled his eyes. The very idea of spending the rest of his life with Otoko made him want to kill himself. He thought on the idea very seriously. He would rather be dead. Soft chatters and scratches broke the sound of Kisa's crying. He craned his head and looked towards his window and the shadows of hours mouse friends were moving about wildly, begging to be let in. Kisa rolled to his stomach and slowly climbed to his feet. He trudged across the room, unlatched the window and pulled open the doors. The two mice to whom Kisa found himself attached after they began to visit him regularly to share his meager portions of cheese. 

He stuck a finger out and scratched the head of the larger of the two mice. “What am I going to do, Mino?” The smaller mouse nipped at Kisa for attention. Kisa gave him a pet. “Hi, Rittie. I see Takano didn't get ya today either, but the day is still young.” 

Kisa turned and walked into the room, slipping off the tighter shorts he usually wore to bed and replacing them with the gauchos he wore for house work. He looked at them and his dirty shirt and sighed. 

“I'll have to clean them eventually, but running around naked with Otoko on the loose is a bad idea from start to finish…” He turned and saw the pair of friendly mice had made their onto the nearby table and were standing near the bandana he tied his hair back with. “Wise guys.” Kisa picked up the dingy gray bandana and tied it around his head. “Come on then, Mino, Rittie, let's start in the kitchen.” Kisa held out a hand and Mino and Rittie scurried up, Rittie picking a shoulder to rest on, while Mino climbed all the way to the top of Kisa's head. 

Kisa cracked his door, listening for sounds of Otoko nearby. If he really was preparing for a visit from the prince, he wasn't likely to bother with Kisa much, but he’d avoid him as much as possible to be safe. He could hear hushed murmuring coming from downstairs and it let Kisa know the man was in his office, so he lightly, but quickly, descended the spiral staircase, skipping right past the exit to the second floor, and climbing out at the ground level. He took mental notes of the disarray in the dining room and parlor as he passed through them to get to the kitchen. 

“Not gonna be an easy one for me guys,” Kisa said. 

He stopped at a nearby counter and held out an arm, and Mino and Rittie fluttered down onto it. Kisa reached into a cabinet and pulled out both tea and coffee. One of Otoko’s nasty tricks that he used to force Kisa to interact with him, was to demand a drink in the mornings, but it was never constant tea or coffee, it always changed, so Kisa had to ask. To try and defeat the ploy, Kisa had begun making both beverages and just discarding the one Otoko didn't drink, but then Otoko told Kisa he was wasting valuable resources and started tacking the spent goods onto his never ending bill of money owed to him by Kisa and his late father, so he stopped. 

He started a pot of boiling water and then walked to the fridge. He pinched a piece of cheese off of the hunk on the top shelf and dropped it in front of Mino and Rittie. “Quickly now, if he catches you he’ll try and feed you to Yokozawa again.” 

The mice, appearing to understand the warning, began nibbling away rapidly at the cheese as Kisa pulled all the trappings for an omelet out of the fridge. He mixed the eggs with the milk and seasonings, and began frying the bacon and in no time at all the kitchen was filled with the delectable scent of a fresh omelet. 

Just before folding it, Kisa held out a spoon to Mino. “Time for the special ingredient.” Mino went and stood over the spoon and then walked away a few seconds later, leaving a few small brown pellets behind. “Good boy, Mino.” 

Kisa sprinkled the pellets onto the omelet and smashed them in, then folded the omelet over and allowed it to finish cooking. He placed the omelet on a plate and set it on the counter to cool. He walked out of the kitchen, through the dusty dining room and parlor, to the staircase. 

“Coffee or tea?!” Kisa shouted up. 

“Coffee!” Otoko shouted back. 

Kisa walked back into the kitchen, prepared the coffee and then brought the plate into the dining room. He dusted off the table and set a place mat down, expertly arranging silverware, then he set the plate and coffee down, and moments later, heard the sound of pounding boots. Kisa hurried out of the dining room, through the kitchen and into the basement, stopping for his mice on the way. When he got downstairs, he clicked on the light and looked around, mentally selecting the cleaning supplies he’d need for the day. Near the corner there was a low, deep, growl and then a large black dog came waltzing out of the shadows, eyes locked to Kisa's shoulder. Rittie quickly climbed higher, joining Mino on Kisa’s head, and chattered loudly, what Kisa could only assume was the mouse equivalent of, ‘leave me alone you freak.’ 

“Now, now, Takano,” Kisa calmed, patting the dog on it’s head. “If you wanna eat, you’ll leave Rittie alone. Dogs aren't even supposed to chase mice you know, that's Yoko’s job.” 

As if implored by the mentioning of his name. A scruffy black cat came sauntering out, weaving itself in and out of Takano’s legs, purring as he did so. “I suppose, though, Yoko’s no ordinary cat.”

Kisa passed by a high shelf and stopped so that Mino and Ritte could deboard, and then he reached into the cupboard just below the shelf they were on and pulled out the dog and cat food. He scooped the dog food first, dumping a few cups of the large brown kernels into Takano’s bowl, even though he knew Takano wouldn’t even notice his dish had been refilled until Ritte was out of the room, and then scooped smaller kernels into Yokozawa’s bowl, though he was entirely distracted by Takano. 

“The cat loves the dog, the dog hates the mice and the mice are friends with the human, aren’t we a strange group?” Kisa said to the animals. 

He put the food away and grabbed the mop, broom and feather duster from their hooks, then set them inside a large blue bucket, where he also tossed a few rags and a pair of rubber gloves. 

“Alright you two, staying or coming?” Kisa held the bucket up to the shelf. 

Rittie, as expected, quickly jumped into the bucket and ran up the mop handle until he could climb back on Kisa’s head. 

“Gonna hang around today, Mino?” Kisa asked. 

The larger of the mice didn’t move from the shelf, so Kisa pulled his bucket away, bowed slightly to the mouse, and began up the stairs again. Rittie kept Kisa company as he cleaned the many rooms of the house, of course until Takano came prowling, then he raced into a nearby mouse hole on the second floor and didn’t come back out. As though he felt bad for chasing away Kisa’s only company, Takano began to follow Kisa around, sometimes offering a hollow bark in response to Kisa’s comments and conversation. Kisa was pleased to have not been bothered at all by Otoko throughout the day, so much so in fact, that he didn’t even notice the guests had arrived. His cleaning was done, so he began dinner without being told. As he cooked and the smell of the venison he was cooking filled the air, his stomach began to growl. He stuck a fork into the pot of boiling potatoes and pulled one out and set it on a nearby plate. He added an unnoticeable amount of butter, some salt and pepper, and began to eat it. It was hot, nearly to the point of burning his tongue, but time wasn’t on his side as he ‘stole’ the food, so he ate on, in spite of the pain. On a particularly hot bite into the very center of the potato, Kisa dropped the fork and hissed in pain. 

“Are you okay?” a gruff, but soft voice Kiba didn't recognize, asked. 

Kisa froze and turned. When he did, he nearly puked up all of the small amount of potato he'd just eaten. There was a man, much taller than himself, with brown hair and soft gray eyes, standing in the doorway. Takano stood from his laying position in the corner and approached the man, sniffing him and keeping him distanced from Kisa. The man leaned down and pat Takano’s head. 

“Don't worry, I won't hurt your friend,” he said.

As he rubbed Takano gently, a blush found his face. The man was unbearably handsome. He smiled as he pet Takano and Kisa's heart fluttered crazily. Finally the man looked up again, locking eyes with Kisa. He smiled warmly. 

“Are you okay? That looked like it hurt?” he asked. 

“Huh?” Kisa replied. 

Satisfied the man posed no threat, Takano walked back to his corner and the man took the opportunity to walk all the way into the kitchen and directly up to Kisa. He was even better looking up close and came complete with a near irresistible smell of some regal cologne and the oaky scent of a carriage. He looked down at the potato, putting his hand near it. 

“This is still incredibly hot, you should wait for it to cool,” the man said.

Standing so close, his voice was more intoxicating as well, deep and resonant, but somehow light and warm. 

“Uh, yeah, maybe,” Kisa managed to respond. 

Yokozawa appeared from the same doorway through which the man had entered and hopped quickly onto the counter. He approached the man and Kisa and began sniffing around him, finally just sitting, as well he could from the counter, between the pair. The man laughed, full and happy, as he reached out to scratch Yokozawa’s head. 

“Oh, um,” Kisa started to warn, but stopped when Yokozawa didn't begin to display his typical aversion to being pet. 

“The pets here really seem to care about you,” the man said, rubbing behind one of Yokozawa’s ears as Yokozawa purred happily. 

“He normally hates that, so he must like you,” Kisa said. 

“Oh, a full sentence, you can talk!” the man said smiling. 

His happy expression drew one out of Kisa and he smiled too. “Yeah. Sorry about that.” 

The man chuckled. “Do these pets have names?” 

Kisa loved that he asked, Otoko still didn't know their names, and they’re his pets. “Yeah. This is Yokozawa and that’s Takano.” 

“They don't bicker?” the man asked. 

Kisa shook his head. “No, actually, Yokozawa seems to have a thing for Takano, though Takano is less interested in him.” 

“And what about the man?” the man asked.

Kisa tilted his head. “Huh?” 

“Does the man have a name?” he asked. 

“Oh,” Kisa blushed and nodded. “Kisa.” 

“I'm Hatori, or just Tori,” Hatori said. 

Kisa was happy to know his name. “Nice to meet you.” 

Kisa figured that the person he was speaking with must belong to the royal company there to finalize the turning over of all of Kisa's father’s possessions to his previous lover, Otoko. It felt like an incredible shame that such a kind and handsome person was being forced to serve the spoiled royal family of Hatsukoi. Takano began to bark, and Kisa turned to see Rittie and Mino scurrying across the kitchen floor, Kisa quickly bent down and held out a hand and the mice rushed up his arm and found spots on his shoulder. Hatori chuckled. 

“And who do we have here?” he asked. 

“Mino and Rittie, Mino’s the larger one,” Kisa explained. “Takano has it out for Rittie.”

“Seems you’re well liked here,” Hatori commented. 

“I suppose,” Kisa replied. 

Hatori smiled. “I think if I lived here, I’d spend all of my time with you too.” 

Kisa blushed and put a hand on the counter and Mino and Rittie ran down his arm, and began to nibble at the other half of his uneaten potato. Yokozawa poked at them, but they ignored him entirely, knowing full well he was no threat to them and that a cooked potato was a rare treat. 

“I was unaware anyone else lived at this estate but Otoko. The paperwork was clear in suggesting it was just him and several animals,” Hatori explained. 

“Which animals?” Kisa asked. 

“Well, a cat and a dog, two horses, a few sheep, a pig and a cow,” Hatori replied. 

Kisa nodded and waved. “Moo.”

Hatori’s eyes widened. “You can't be serious.” 

“Names of the animals listed anywhere?” Kisa asked knowingly. 

Hatori groaned. “Yes, but I didn't pay much attention to them because I thought it was silly to include such frivolous information.” 

“Yeah,” Kisa said. 

It didn’t surprise him that Otoko would list him as an animal in the deed paperwork, it’s how he treated him after all. 

“I won't stand for it,” Hatori said angrily. “I never agreed to sell him a person. Especially not one like you.” 

Kisa's eyes widened. “Um, but do you have any control over it?” 

Hatori raised an eyebrow. “The most.” 

“Who… Who are you?” Kisa asked nervously. 

“Tori? Tori?” a voice preceded a frazzled looking man with brown hair all around his head in the doorway. “Ah, here you are…” He looked at Kisa. “No offense, but why are you talking to the help?” 

Hatori turned and faced the man. “Isaka! Were you aware the deeds contained a person!?” 

Isaka looked around Hatori to Kisa. “No, but I was aware Otoko had a farm hand.” 

“Farm hand? He has him listed as a cow in the deeds. This human being!” Hatori barked. 

“Sir, please calm down,” Isaka held up his hands to try and quell the man’s anger, but it was no use. 

“Sir? Who are you?” Kisa whispered, behind Hatori. 

Isaki crossed his arms. “Hey! Have some respect for the elder prince, soon to be king, of Hatsukoi!” 

Kisa rigidified. “Y-you’re the prince?” Kisa was stunned. He’d been standing in the kitchen, in his ripped and tattered rags, talking to the prince. The heir to the throne, Prince Yoshiyuki. 

“We’re taking him back with us!” Hatori demanded. 

“No, I’m sorry, that won’t be happening,” the voice that haunted Kisa’s sleep hissed out before it’s owner rounded the corner into the kitchen. “Kisa, will be staying here.” Otoko walked across the kitchen, around Hatori whose eyes followed him closely, to stand next to Kisa. He wrapped an arm around Kisa’s back and half a second later, Kisa could feel the sharp poke of the switchblade Otoko kept on his person for just such an occasion, into his back. “You see, we knew the kind of judgement that would be passed on us if we were honest about it, but I guess it’s necessary to come clean. Kisa and I are lovers.”

Hatori, who’d turned his back to Isaka and now was watching Otoko defensively, narrowed his eyes. “I thought the previous owner of this estate was your lover?” 

“Yes, well, ours was a friendlier love. He took me in when I was young and I suppose I grew to care for the old man. I planned to love him alone until his death, but of course, I didn’t perceive falling in love with his house boy. You can imagine my embarrassment at first, but now,” Otoko looked at Kisa with faux warmth, “now nothing embarrasses me when it comes to our love.” 

Kisa stood with his eyes trained to the floor. 

“Is that true, Kisa?” Hatori asked with sadness in his voice. 

The stabbing at his back worsened as Otoko subtly forced the switchblade further into the skin. It would pierce soon, and though Kisa himself nearly welcomed the thought of death, he feared it as it stood staring at him. He slowly nodded his head. 

“Really?” Hatori asked again. 

Kisa nodded, more confidently the second time, as the jabbing at his back started to cause him significant pain. “Yes. We’re in love.” 

Hatori had to know Kisa was lying, but there was no turning back. If Hatori’s aid came to find him it likely meant that the transfer of the deed had been finalized and Kisa literally belonged to Otoko now. The prince and his council would leave, and the door would shut and lock on Kisa’s life, fate determined. 

“Tori, we really should get going,” Isaka said, grabbing Hatori’s arm.

Hatori pulled his arm free. “Kisa, if you need anything, at all, please send word to the castle.”

Otoko wrapped Kisa in tighter. “We appreciate the gesture, your highness, but our love is plenty to live off of.” He looked down at Kisa. “I’m going to see the prince and his council off, so why don’t you finish dinner and then wait in your room for me, and we’ll eat together.” Kisa nodded, and Otoko finally withdrew the blade. He leaned down and kissed Kisa on the cheek and then walked up to Hatori. “I can tell by the look on your face, that you know I’m a lucky man! Maybe you’ll be so blessed once you’re king your highness. Come, I’ll walk you out.” 

Kisa refused to look up at Hatori, instead settling for staring at his shoes. Otoko appeared to have some trouble turning Hatori, but eventually he caved and the three walked out of the kitchen. Kisa stood motionless. He truly wished he could annihilate the last ten minutes from existence. The animals could sense his sadness. Mino and Ritte ran back up Kisa’s arm, and pecked at his face, Yokozawa purred and nuzzled his arm, while Takano worked his large head under Kisa’s free hand, and leaned heavily against his leg in solidarity. Kisa sniffed in his emotion feeling stupid for allowing himself to get his hopes up, even for a moment. He removed himself, mentally, from his reality. Daydreaming about the far off places and feelings of love he would never experience. He stayed there through Otoko’s abuse that evening, until he fell asleep, where Hatori met him to whisk him away from his nightmares.


	2. I-II: Yukina the Fairy

_I-II_

Kisa was in unfathomable pain. He never expected for a moment that Otoko would continue to settle only for kisses and gropes, but now that he’d finally taken everything, Kisa felt dead. He had no understanding for what misdeed he could have committed in his lifetime to deserve such a horrifying fate. He felt sick to his stomach and as he attempted to roll out of bed, and the pain seared up his back, the previous day came flooding back to him, and he simply settled back into bed as tears filled his eyes. He cried harder than he ever had before, praying that something, anything, would come along and stop his suffering.

As he bawled, he was just barely aware of the shifting of fabric beneath his head, as the flimsy pillow that was just there, changed into a surface more significant, firmer and warm. Shortly thereafter, something, or rather, someone, began to stroke Kisa’s head gently. There wasn’t a person within 100 yards of the estate that would touch him in such a kind and caring way, so naturally, Kisa assumed he actually was dead. 

“Did I finally die?” Kisa asked hopefully. 

As though to remind him of his life, his hips stung in pain and he knew he hadn’t gotten so lucky. He slowly opened his eyes, first seeing the pair of legs where his head was now cradled. He tilted his head upward until he met the pair of entrancing brown eyes looking down at him. As Kisa focused through the blurred vision caused by his tears, he realized that, for some inexplicable reason, he was being held and consoled by a man so beautiful he could move mountains just by looking at them. If that alone wasn’t enough to cause great concern, the giant pair of white wings jutting outward and curling around the man was more than plenty. Despite being drawn in by the man’s overall allure, Kisa still panicked, fighting through the pain to back away from the man, until he dropped off the edge of the bed, falling in a heap to the cement floor below. When his back hit the ground, it was as though someone had dropped twelve cinder blocks on his spine. 

The beautiful stranger leaned over the edge of the bed. “Are you okay!?” Kisa slid himself back several more feet and stood, though shakily, to his feet. “Kisa!?”

Kisa’s eyes widened as he wondered how the man knew his name. “Who the hell--” Standing now, the pain in Kisa’s body ricocheted all over and made him feel faint. He started to waver and soon, was falling forward. The man charged forward and caught Kisa before he could hit the ground again. His arms felt so incredibly warm, that Kisa found himself instantly comforted and didn’t try again to escape the hold. 

“Who are you?” he murmured against the man’s chest. 

“I’m Yukina, a fairy that’s been sent here to help you,” Yukina replied. 

Kisa did step back at that statement, pulling himself free. “A fairy?” he said in disbelief. 

Yukina nodded and smiled, nearly knocking Kisa out when he did. “Yep!” 

His voice was light and cheery, in a way that both pleased and annoyed Kisa. Granted not everyone’s life was as awful as his so it was to be expected that others might have an easier time smiling, but without a means for understanding real joy, Kisa just stared back at him, stone faced. 

“You’re a man though,” Kisa replied. 

Yukina put his hands on his hips and scowled. “Men can be fairies too, Kisa.” 

“I’m not sure I believe that,” Kisa responded. 

“Huh!? I have wings!” Yukina spun around so Kisa could see them. “Mine are bigger than most guys too! Girls love that.” 

“Why?” Kisa asked, taking a couple apprehensive steps forward towards the white, feathery, protrusions. 

“You know what they say about a man with big wings, Kisa,” Yukina replied. 

Kisa reached a hand out. “I don’t. I’ve never met someone with wings before.” 

He touched the edge of one of the wings, running his hand along the soft feathers. Yukina tensed as Kisa felt his way all the way down the wing he was touching until he got to where the base disappeared into Yukina’s shirt. He pressed his hand against the base of it, attempting to verify that the wings were, in fact, attached to his body, but when he pressed, Yukina sucked in air quickly and a closer look at his face revealed a deep blush. Kisa snatched his hand back quickly. 

“Ah! What the hell!?” Kisa said. 

“Sorry,” Yukina breathed heavily. “Wings are really sensitive.” 

“W-why didn’t you stop me! I didn’t realize I was feeling you up!” Kisa squealed, blushing himself, from embarrassment. 

“I want you to believe that I’m a fairy,” Yukina responded, finally relaxing. “I have a wand too, but I thought the wings were probably more believable.” 

“You have a wand?” Kisa asked. 

Yukina turned to face him and clapped his hands together, and then as he pulled them apart, a long, red, rod, appeared. Yukina gripped it, once it got to be about a foot long, and held it up. “See?” 

“It’s red,” Kisa said. “I thought wands were usually white or silver.” 

“Everyone’s wand is different, normally whatever the fairy’s favorite color is. I actually really like pink but all the girls made fun of me, so I went with red. I regret it,” Yukina explained. 

“Can you do anything with it?” Kisa asked. 

“Of course I can, who has a wand that does nothing?” Yukina chuckled. 

“Can you kill someone?” Kisa asked sternly. 

Yukina’s eyes widened. “NO! Why would I want to do that?” 

“You said you were here to help me,” Kisa replied. 

“You want to kill someone?” Yukina whispered. 

“Kind of,” Kisa replied. “Can you hurt someone?”

“I suppose if I hit them hard enough.” Yukina sliced the wand through the air like a club. 

“Can you make someone sick?”

“Mmm, no.” 

“Can you create circumstances where those things could happen? Like can you give me a bottle of arsenic or make the stairs loose?” 

“Why did I get the crazy case?” 

“What can you do with your wand!?” Kisa barked. 

“I can do this!” Yukina flicked his wand towards the air above Kisa and a small cloud appeared from which glitter started to rain down on Kisa. Yukina smiled brightly.

Kisa stared at Yukina with agitation. “What is this?”

Yukina snickered. “It’s glitter, Kisa,” he replied as though Kisa was an idiot. 

“I hate glitter,” Kisa replied. 

Yukina wrinkled his nose. “No one hates glitter.” 

“The people who have to clean up the glitter, hate glitter,” Kisa sneered. 

“Oh…” Yukina flicked his wand again and the little cloud poofed away. “Sorry.” 

By the window, a soft scratching began. Kisa turned, walked to the window and unlocked it, allowing the energetic mice to run inside. They took immediate notice of Yukina, and ran towards him. Yukina crouched low and stuck out a hand, giving both Mino and Rittie head scratches. 

“Mino and Ritsu huh? It’s been a while!” Yukina squealed. 

“Wait, what!?” Kisa said. “How do you know them?” 

“We work together,” Yukina replied simply, looking up at Kisa. 

Kisa furrowed his brow. “These are mice. I named them! How could I have possibly gotten it right?”

“Well, you didn’t, you’ve been calling Ritsu, ‘Rittie.’” Rittie nipped down on Yukina’s finger. “Ow! What’d you do that for?” Ritte began chattering and Yukina grumbled. “Why didn’t you just say so? You didn’t have to haul off and bite me!”

“What?” Kisa asked. 

Yukina shrugged. “I guess he likes that you call him ‘Rittie.’” 

“I’m so confused!” Kisa complained. 

“Mino and Ritsu are guardians. Different department, same organization,” Yukina said. 

“What?” Kisa asked for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“We all work for the Marukawa Protection Agency. Tasked with helping humans, such as yourself, deal with trials and tribulations of the real world. Most everyone gets a guardian or two, but only special cases get fairies. Cases even worse than yours get angels,” Yukina said. “When Mino and Ritsu came to you, they were able to impress their names on your mind, it’s one of their skills. Although, I’m not sure how you messed up Ritsu’s name then?” Yukina looked down at the smaller mouse. “Can’t spell?” Rittie bit at Yukina’s finger again. “OW! Stop that!” 

“So, if you’re here to help me, you must be here to get rid of Otoko,” Kisa said.

Yukina stood and reached into his back pocket. “Mmm, your mission sounded much nicer than that.” He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it several times. “Apparently, you wish to see far off places, witness something truly beautiful, and fall in love.” 

Kisa looked at Yukina wondering if there was anything out there in the world more beautiful. 

“Huh?” Yukina gasped. “One of them just got scratched off. The beautiful one.” Yukina blushed and looked up. “Me?” 

Kisa blushed. “N--No…” 

There was a pounding on the door. “KISA!” 

Kisa’s heart dropped in a way that surprised him. For several minutes, Kisa had been so consumed with the sudden appearance of Yukina that he completely removed himself from the pain of dealing with his fate with Otoko. “You have to hide!” Kisa whispered to Yukina. 

“Where?” Yukina whispered back. 

“You’re a fairy! Can’t you just disappear or something?” Kisa asked. 

Yukina made a confused face. “No?”

Kisa looked around the room frantically, finally landing on the bed. “Under the bed!” Kisa pointed. 

Yukina nodded and ran and slid under the bed somewhat skillfully, but the huge wingspan of his feathers, left them sticking out. Kisa ran over, and pulled his blanket down over the visible part of the wing, earning a strained grunt from Yukina. Rittie and Mino ran to a nearby mouse hole and dipped inside, and Kisa finally opened the door to Otoko. 

“Well, now, I only had to call for you once and you’re all out of breath. Ran right over to see me did ya?” Otoko hissed. “Did last night work so well on you?”

Thinking back over it made Kisa feel like he may throw up. He remained silent as Otoko slipped a hand around his waist and pulled him close. Kisa turned his head down but Otoko forced his way under and kissed him aggressively. Kisa pulled away, but Otoko snatched him back by his arm. 

“Ow,” Kisa groaned. 

“When will you learn not to disobey me, Kisa?” Otoko asked. “I’ll get what I want from you one way or another.” Otoko slid his hand around Kisa’s back and then slowly down into his pants. 

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding at the door downstairs. Otoko looked behind him and growled. He pulled himself off of Kisa and went storming down the stairs. Kisa shut the door and then backed against it, sliding down to put his head against his knees. He breathed in and out deeply, not successfully, holding back his tears of fear and anguish. A hand touched his arm and he jumped, head jolting up. When he met Yukina’s gaze, embarrassment mixed into his emotions and his tears flowed more earnestly. Yukina dropped to his knees in front of Kisa and pulled him into a hug. 

“Suddenly, I wish I could kill him with my wand,” Yukina whispered. 

Kisa sniffled against Yukina’s chest. “Me too.”


	3. I-III: It Isn't Different

_I-III_

“So if you help me achieve all three of those dreams, then what happens?” Kisa dropped the rags he was scrubbing the kitchen floor with into the red bucket next to him and wiped his brow. 

Yukina was sitting atop the nearby counters with his legs swinging immaturely. “Well, then I’ll close your case and return to HQ for reassignment. You’re actually my last case as a fairy. If I successfully complete your case, I’ll get promoted!” 

“You must have helped a lot of people then,” Kisa replied. 

“Yeah, quite a few. So far you’re my favorite though,” Yukina said bluntly. 

Kisa blushed. “H-how would you know that? You’ve only been my fairy since this morning.” 

“I can just tell,” Yukina replied, smiling. “One of your dreams is to see far off places. Any place in particular?” 

“Well…” Kisa started and then realized he couldn’t begin to admit what he was thinking. “Nevermind.” 

“Eh? What is it?” Yukina asked. 

“Nothing,” Kisa responded, swishing around the rags in the bucket and watching the dirty bubbles dance around. 

“Tell me. It’s my job you know!” Yukina yelped. 

“Well, I guess… I think… I would like to see, the castle…” Kisa said. 

Yukina eyes widened. “Castle?” 

“Yeah, where Prince Yoshiyuki lives,” Kisa said. 

“Who’s Prince Yoshiyuki?” Yukina asked, eyes narrowing. 

“Uh, he’s the elder of two sons born to the ailing king. He’s probably going to die in the next few weeks and then Prince Yoshiyuki will become king,” Kisa explained. “I met him, only once, but he seemed really nice. He said, um, well he tried to save me I guess…” 

“Huh!? That’s my job!” Yukina complained. 

“He was unsuccessful. That’s why you’re here,” Kisa retorted. 

Yukina repeatedly tapped his wand against his hand and little sparkles shot off of it every time it hit. “How’d he try to save you?”

“We were in here and we were talking and actually having a pretty nice conversation, but he discovered that Otoko had me listed as a cow in the deed that he’d just signed. He got really mad and told his aid that he was going to take me with him, but Otoko lied and said we were lovers. He was holding a knife to my back at the time, so there was nothing I could do.” 

“Huh? So the king of the entire kingdom wants you?” Yukina asked in shock. 

“Well, not like romantically or anything,” Kisa murmured. 

“That’s what it sounds like to me, unless you’re lying about some of that stuff.” Yukina raised an eyebrow 

“I’m not!” Kisa barked. 

Yukina smiled and held his hands up defensively. “Okay, okay.” He shifted, leaning out and giving Kisa a good view of his entire body. He was incredibly handsome, objectively, far more than the prince whom Kisa also found to be quite good looking. He stared for a while as Yukina stared off into space. He randomly dropped his gaze back to Kisa and when their eyes met, he smiled, and Kisa blushed and averted his gaze. Yukina snickered. “You do that a lot.” 

Kisa shook his head, and took the rags back out of the bucket, wrung them, and began scrubbing away at a different part of the floor. “Do what?”

“Get all flustered and blush. Do you like me or something?” Yukina asked brazenly. 

Kisa didn’t have many people to compare Yukina to personality wise but he had to assume the average individual wasn’t as forward as he was. Of course, Yukina, by existence, was no average individual. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kisa lied. 

He didn’t know Yukina well enough to say he liked him. He figured he probably did blush a lot, but it was mostly because Yukina was so beautiful. He was nice to Kisa also, which was plenty reason for Kisa to blush, but a less aesthetically appeasing person might be able to say and do the things to Kisa that Yukina did without eliciting the aforementioned fluster. He didn’t think about it any further. If his life had taught him anything, it was that it wasn’t going to get any better. He could settle for just allowing Yukina to exist there until it became troublesome for him to do so. He also could have finally just lost his marbles, and Yukina was a complete fabrication of his imagination, which honestly didn’t bother him as much as it probably should have. If he’d invented a beautiful fairy to keep him company in his vast loneliness and it was working, who was he to go back to depression in the name of sanity. 

“You know, Kisa. Whenever I get applied to cases with women, and they look at me like that, it usually means they like me,” Yukina stated plainly. 

“Well there you have it,” Kisa retorted. “I’m not a woman so, it’s different.” 

Yukina hopped down from the counter and crouched next to Kisa. He dropped his head near his ear. “I don’t think it is.” His voice was at least an octave lower than normal, and far more intense. 

Kisa’s entire face turned red. How could someone, usually so light and innocent, suddenly be so seductive? Kisa focused all of his attention on cleaning the floor, even though he’d been rubbing the same spot for so long, nearly all the moisture was gone from the rag. Yukina reached down and put a hand on top of Kisa’s over the rag and held it in place. He snickered against Kisa’s ear. 

“I’m pretty sure that spot’s as clean as it’s gonna get,” he murmured. 

“M-m-m-maybe you’re r-right,” Kisa replied nervously. 

Yukina’s hand felt hot on top of his. He stared at them and turned his attention to breathing, which had suddenly become a meticulous task. Yukina slid his other hand around to Kisa’s back, and Kisa gasped at the touch. Yukina smiled. “I already know that you think I’m beautiful.” 

“I n-never said that-t-t,” Kisa sputtered out. 

When Otoko touched Kisa, he felt disgusting and he couldn’t wait to escape him, but there was something significantly different about Yukina. Kisa found himself hoping that the moment wouldn’t end, wishing that he could burn the feeling of his hands onto his skin. He wanted to be touched by Yukina, there was no denying that fact any longer. Kisa turned his head to look at Yukina fully. He, honestly, was the most beautiful thing Kisa had ever seen, and with him hunched over him, looking at him like he wanted to devour him, Kisa lost the last shred of control he had over the situation. He stared at Yukina’s lips, wanting terribly to taste them, and leaned in slowly. 

A series of loud barks caused Kisa alarm first, before the large black dog came bounding into the kitchen, jumping in between Kisa and Yukina, knocking Yukina down to his butt and growling at him. 

“T-Takano, it’s okay,” Kisa reached forward and pet the large dog gently. “He’s a friend.” Takano persisted growling. Kisa rubbed the dog’s fur gently. “Calm down, it’s okay.” 

Takano slowly hushed his growling and sat backwards into a seated position defensively between Kisa and Yukina. It took everything in Kisa’s body not to start snatching the dog’s fur out in clumps. He was so close to kissing Yukina! Whose side was he on anyway?

“What is that goddamn dog barking about now!?” Otoko’s booming voice only momentarily preceded the sound of his boots down the stairs. 

Takano whimpered, but stayed defensively by Kisa’s side. “You should feel bad, you did it,” Kisa scolded the dog. Kisa looked up at Yukina. “You have to hide.” Kisa pointed to the basement doorway Takano had just come up from. “There.” 

Yukina didn’t move. “I’m not leaving you in here with him.” 

Kisa’s jaw dropped. “Don’t play vigilante with my life please.” Kisa pushed Takano. “Take him with you. Otoko will kick the shit out him if he’s in here when he comes in.” 

Yukina hesitated, but then slowly climbed to his feet and rushed to the doorway, Takano quick on his heels. Just as Yukina rounded the doorway into the basement stairway, Otoko rounded the doorway into the kitchen. He looked down at Kisa and then his eyes shifted over, coming to rest on something else. Kisa followed his gaze to a few white feathers sitting on the kitchen floor. Otoko leaned over and lifted one of them, twirling it in his hand. 

“How the hell did feathers get in here?” he looked down at Kisa angrily. 

“Dinner?” Kisa said. 

“Are you asking me?” Otoko barked. 

“N-no.” Kisa stood up. “I caught a live game hen for dinner. It’s, uh, brining. Also, that’s what Takano was barking at. Sorry.” 

“These don’t look like game hen feathers,” Otoko replied. 

“Y-yeah, right? I thought they looked strange too,” Kisa said. 

Otoko raised an eyebrow. “You’re sure it’s a game hen?”

“Pretty sure,” Kisa said. 

“Well, don’t feed me something you’re pretty sure is game hen. Throw it out and feed me something that you know what it is,” Otoko demanded. 

Kisa sighed. Throwing away a non-existent game hen was likely the simplest task he’d ever been given. 

Otoko walked over to him and stood in front of him. Kisa winced and recoiled, expecting some aggression. “Um, can I kiss you?” he asked. 

Kisa was certain he’d heard wrong. “W-what?” 

Otoko furrowed his brow. “I’m asking if it’s okay to kiss you right now?” 

Kisa didn’t say anything, he, frankly, didn’t know what to say. Why, after all this time of forcing things, would he suddenly be asking for permission? If Kisa actually had the choice, he’d opt for ‘no,’ but knowing Otoko, if Kisa told him ‘no’ he’d probably do it anyway, and then he’d be pissed for being told ‘no.’ Conversely, if Kisa told him ‘yes’ to stave off his attitude, Otoko would probably see it as a sign of submission and take things further than just kissing. It was like he was asking Kisa if he wanted to be shot in his left foot or his right. 

Otoko growled angrily. “Well?” 

“Um, I don’t know…” Kisa said. 

“What?”

Kisa shrugged, looking up quickly to meet Otoko’s gaze before dropping it again. “I… I don’t know. You’ve never given me the option before.” 

“Well, now I’m giving you the option,” Otoko said. 

“I…” Kisa twiddled his fingers staring downward. “I’m afraid to answer.” 

“Just answer,” Otoko demanded. His voice was harsh in a way that didn’t calm Kisa’s nerves. 

“N… no…” Kisa bravely replied. 

“No to the kiss or no to answering?” 

“Um, the kiss,” Kisa said shakily. 

Otoko stood silently and Kisa didn’t dare move. “Have… Have you ever liked kissing me?” he finally asked quietly. Kisa shook his head. What delusional world was Otoko living in? “Okay. I’m sorry.” 

Otoko turned and rapidly left the kitchen and Kisa stood still, unsure of what to make of the interaction. Why would Otoko suddenly become passive and unforceful when just that morning he was close to taking all of Kisa without permission a second time? 

“Kisa?” Kisa’s heart jolted. He turned and Yukina was standing behind him. “Are you okay?” 

“That… was weird,” Kisa replied. “I don’t think that was the same Otoko. If he’d treated me like that from the beginning--” 

“What?” Yukina cut Kisa off. “You’d be happy with him?” 

It was hard for Kisa to even consider it, he hated Otoko so much that the idea of having anything other than murderous feelings towards the man was hard to visualize. “I don’t know, maybe?” 

“Hm.” Yukina walked around Kisa towards the hallway. 

“Where are you going?” Kisa asked. 

Yukina stopped, but didn’t turn to face Kisa. “I have to do check-ins every day for the first week. I’ll see ya soon.” 

Kisa watched as Yukina walked away. As someone who spent most of his time with animals, Kisa wouldn’t consider himself an expert on human emotion. In spite of this, he was fairly certain Yukina left in a foul mood. 

Takano ambled to Kisa’s side and sat, pushing his head under Kisa’s hand and whining lightly. 

“Right?” Kisa replied, obliging the dog’s request for head strokes. “Why did everyone get so weird all of a sudden?”


	4. I-IV: A Royal Invitiation

_I-IV_

Kisa’s life improved significantly over the course of the next several weeks and he wasn’t sure why. Otoko hadn’t stopped being a brute all together, and he hadn’t eased even a little bit in the amount of housework he forced Kisa to do, but he began hanging around for casual conversation and, barring a bout of extreme anger or frustration, was keeping his hands to himself. There was no way Kisa would consider an actual relationship with Otoko, the damage he’d done to Kisa was permanent and strictly prevented romantic feelings of any kind, but he did start to feel like he could live with Otoko at least, seeing as that was likely how he’d be spending the rest of his days. Conversely, his new fairy friend spent most of his time following Kisa around as he cleaned, providing pleasant company. Occasionally, he would try to help Kisa with his chores using magic, but usually ended up making things worse.

On one occasion, he tried to help Kisa mop by enchanting the mop to move on its own, but when the mop wasn’t able to understand it was only supposed to mop the floors and started mopping Kisa, Yukina and an incredibly outraged Yokozawa, they had to corner the rogue cleaning device and throw it in the fire. This action greatly upset Yukina who went on and on about killing his first born child. 

Another time, Yukina tried to magically transfer the laundry from the wash basin to the clothesline, only to accidentally alter all the clothes’ colors so that instead of the muted tans and creams Otoko was used to wearing, all of his clothes were bright shades of blue, orange and pink. It might have made Kisa mad if Yukina hadn’t immediately opted to dress himself and Kisa’s mice guardians in some of the loud articles, and then continue to wear them as he flicked his wand at Otoko’s wardrobe, cycling through all the colors until they were back to normal. 

Kisa’s favorite, however, was when Yukina was convinced he could effectively turn inanimate dust bunnies into actual dust bunnies that would accumulate dust on their own as they hopped around the house to make dusting easier for Kisa. What he foolishly failed to anticipate was that the bunnies would get bigger the more dust they collected, and soon they had Takano sized bunnies jumping all over the place breaking tables and severely disturbing the dog himself, whom the bunnies thought it might be fun to chase around the basement. Kisa laughed the hardest he ever had before watching Yukina chase the bunnies, chasing Takano, as he attempted to sweep them out the basement door, as they wouldn’t sit still long enough for him to return them to normal. 

The pair of them grew close in that time, and even though Yukina regularly brought up helping Kisa fulfill his dreams, minus having seen something truly beautiful which he enjoyed boasting about, Kisa told Yukina that just having another human around to talk to was enough and implored Yukina to simply continue keeping him company. Yukina was more than happy to oblige, telling Kisa that being around him felt much more like being around a friend than it did working, which made Kisa happy as well. 

Despite almost daily mentioning how cute he thought Kisa was, not once did he make another move on him and Kisa didn’t understand why. He did find Yukina attractive, and his presence significantly improved his work day, even if he spent most of the time chattering awkwardly because he was, as the man put it, flustered. Kisa didn’t have the confidence necessary to make a move himself, so if Yukina never did again, he’d just have to live with it, which was fine, he didn’t expect to ever be with someone he actually liked in his lifetime anyway, so it was easy enough to remove from his mind. Kisa most liked when his housework took them outside on bright, sunny days. Yukina in a dank attic or dingy basement was one thing, but Yukina in the sunlight was truly a sight to behold. 

“Kisa, look out!” Yukina shouted, but it was too late. 

Kisa tripped over the watering can he’d only just seconds ago set down, fell face-first to the dirt, and the contents of the can spilled out all over him, drenching the base of his pants. 

Yukina stood to walk over. “Ar--” 

“Kisa, are you okay?” Kisa looked in the direction of the familiar voice and Hatori was rushing towards him. 

Kisa’s face turned beat red as he struggled to figure out why he had to be his most embarrassing self around the handsome prince. “T-T-Tori!” Kisa yelped. Hatori reached out and helped Kisa to his feet. “U-u-uh, I mean Your Highness… Ehehehehe.” 

Hatori smiled warmly, brushing some grass off of Kisa’s legs, getting dangerously close to his backside. “I told you, you can call me ‘Tori.’ I’d prefer it actually. Are you okay? What happened? You didn’t see the watering can?” Hatori laughed as he asked. 

Kisa chuckled nervously. He wasn’t about to admit that he was distracted by the beauty of a fairy in the sunlight, so falling on his sword was the best option. “Yeah, I set it down and completely forgot it was there. Stupid me.” 

Kisa grumbled. Did he honestly just say ‘stupid me’? 

“You should be more careful. It’d be shame if you scratched that beautiful face of yours,” Hatori said. 

“Huh?” Kisa said. He looked up at Hatori. Had he heard him correctly? 

“Listen, I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve taken the liberty of busying your... lover... for the evening. It’s my birthday today, and I’m having a ball. I would love it if you would attend with me,” Hatori explained. 

“Me? Attend a royal ball?” Kisa asked. 

“Please,” Hatori asked. 

“Where’s Otoko?” Kisa asked. 

“I may or may not have asked my aid, Isaka, to invite him to a dinner with nobles a few hours outside of town. I saw them off moments ago, and I’ve given Isaka explicit instructions not to return until well after midnight,” Hatori said. “You’ll be back before he’s any the wiser.” 

Kisa smiled, but then a thought occurred to him and he frowned again. “I don’t have anything I could wear to such a prestigious party.” 

“Nevermind that,” Hatori said. “I’ve asked one of our royal tailors to create something for you.” 

“I don’t have any money to pay for something like that,” Kisa responded. 

Hatori laughed, joyous and full. “Do you think I’m charging you?” He lifted Kisa’s hands in his own. “I want you to be there, so I tried to think of all the excuses you’d make not to go.” 

Kisa blushed. There was no reason why Hatori should know him so well already when they hadn’t spoken more than a few minutes the first time they met, but having gained the favor of the prince wasn’t an advantage he was going to scoff at. He looked up at Hatori who smiled back at him. Kisa smiled back not wanting to let the man down. 

“Okay. I’ll go,” Kisa said. 

Hatori’s face lit up. “Really?”

Kisa chuckled. He didn’t feel as flustered around Hatori and wasn’t sure why. “Yeah. I haven’t left this estate since I was a little boy, so a change of scenery will be nice.” 

Kisa thought back on his last few weeks, figuring he’d had a nice change of scenery as of late, and it reminded him that the fairy was there just prior to his falling. He turned and looked all around, wondering where he’d gotten off to, but Hatori placed a gentle hand on Kisa’s face and turned it back towards him. He leaned down towards Kisa, and Kisa’s body acted on its own, placing his hands on Hatori’s chest as a barrier and pushing him away. Kisa stared, wide-eyed at his hands. What did he do that for? He looked up at Hatori, who had a face of disappointment. 

“S-sorry,” Kisa said. He had to think up an excuse before he lost his invitation to the party. “I’m not clean.” 

Hatori smiled. “It’s not as bad as you think, but if you’d rather, I can wait.” 

Kisa smiled and nodded. Hatori took one of Kisa’s hands from his chest and kissed the top of it gently. “Come. Our tailor is inside, she’ll help you get ready, then we can go.” 

“Um, you’re going to wait for me?” Kisa asked. 

Hatori smiled. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re my date.” 

“D-date!?” Kisa choked out. 

Hatori laughed squeezing Kisa’s hand tighter. “That is, if you’re okay sneaking around behind your lover’s back?” 

Kisa chuckled. He knew Hatori had to know he was lying when he said it. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Was he actually going to get to go to a royal ball, further, as the prince’s date? 

“Um… Okay,” Kisa murmured. 

Hatori smiled. “I’m glad. Having you come with me will be better than any gift I’ll get.” 

Kisa blushed deeper then. What an incredibly wonderful thing to say. “I hope I’m not a disappointment.” 

Hatori pulled Kisa along. “I have no fears about that.”

***

Kisa looked over his appearance in the shattered mirror he’d never bothered to look into before, that sat against the far wall of his attic bedroom. He didn’t recognize himself. Not just because he’d only seen his reflection in soap bubbles and plates as of late, but because he looked dapper and wealthy in a black suit tailored to fit him perfectly. He touched the bright purple tie added as an accent color by the tailor and tried to calculate how many thousands of dollars the clothes he was wearing were worth.

“That looks great on you, Kisa.” Kisa turned and Yukina was standing behind him. 

“Oh, Yukina!” Kisa turned and skipped up to him. “I’m not sure why, but Hato-er-Prince Yoshiyuki showed up and invited me to be his date to a ball for his birthday!” 

"I know why." Yukina smiled down at him warmly. “Congratulations. That’s very exciting.” 

“I won’t be gone all night because I have to get back before Otoko gets here, but can you believe it? I get to see the castle!” Kisa suddenly realized how excited and frazzled he was and he drew himself back in, blushing. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry. My job is to make sure you have your dreams are fulfilled so I’m happy for you.” Kisa entirely could have been making it up with how excitable he was, but there was almost a tone of sadness to Yukina’s voice. 

“Kisa? Are you ready?” Hatori’s voice called into him from outside. 

“Just about!” Kisa called back. He looked at Yukina. 

Yukina sighed. After staring at Kisa for a long time, he took each of his shoulders in his hands, nodded and turned Kisa towards the door. “Your chariot awaits.” 

Kisa suddenly couldn’t shake the feeling that he didn’t want to leave Yukina. “Hey, Yukina?” Kisa started, not turning back around to face him. 

“Yes, Kisa?” Yukina responded. 

“Um…” Kisa didn’t really know what he intended to say. 

Yukina wrapped his arms around Kisa tightly. His wingspan was so long that his arms wrapped all the way around Kisa’s body. He leaned his head on Kisa’s shoulder. “I’ll see ya when you get back. Have a good time.” 

Kisa’s cheeks pinked and as Yukina unwrapped him. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, truly wishing he hadn’t. He pushed Kisa forward and then reached around him and opened the door.

Hatori turned and smiled. “Wow, you look incredible.” 

Kisa smiled shallowly. “Thanks, so do you.” 

Kisa glanced over his shoulder, but Yukina was gone. It was the second time he’d disappeared that day, which Kisa found odd, because whenever he needed him to hide in the past, he always claimed he couldn’t. Kisa had no time to think about it as Hatori took one of his hands and pulled him away from the room. They left the house and walked out of the estate, to the horse drawn carriage just outside. Kisa hesitated and turned to look back at the house. Hatori closed in on him quickly. 

“Are you okay? If you don’t want to…?”

“I do!” Kisa yelped. “Sorry… I do. I guess I’m just nervous.” 

Hatori took Kisa’s face into his hands and looked down into Kisa’s eyes. He took a deep breath and then leaned in, gently placing his lips on Kisa’s. It was a completely new experience to Kisa, being kissed gently and tenderly, with the intention to be kind and careful instead of forceful. Kisa sank into it. He was enjoying it more than he thought he would. 

The soft feeling of Yukina’s lips on his, pulling him in, embracing only him…

...Yukina?

Kisa opened his eyes. 

He was kissing Hatori. 

What a bizarre thing that had just happened to him, he suddenly felt like he was kissing Yukina, or rather, that’s who he wanted to be kissing. 

“Sorry, I know you wanted to wait until later, but I couldn’t anymore,” Hatori said smiling. 

Did Kisa enjoy the kiss so much because he thought of Yukina when he did it?

Kisa wrapped his arms behind Hatori’s neck and pulled him back down to him. He had to kiss him again, keeping in mind exactly who he was kissing. Their lips met again, more passionately than before, and Kisa made sure to keep Hatori hinged to his consciousness as he did so. It was in that moment, as they kissed for a second time, that he realized…


	5. I-V: Final Wish Come True

_I-V_

…that he felt nothing.

Kisa suddenly felt incredibly guilty, more so because he couldn’t bring himself to say anything and went along to the party as Hatori’s date even though he knew that he didn’t like him romantically. He was handsome, sure, and Kisa enjoyed himself around him, but the one he liked, the one he wanted to be kissing and dancing the night away with, was Yukina. 

As the carriage rode up to the castle, Kisa looked out the window. His jaw dropped and eyes widened at the sight of it. He had previously believed his father’s estate to be large, but in comparison to the castle, it may as well have been Mino and Rittie’s mousehole. The carriage pulled up the the grand staircase, and a well-dressed man with the royal emblem emblazoned on a sash, stepped up to the carriage and opened the door. 

“Welcome to Hatsukoi Castle Sir Kisa,” the man said, bowing. 

Kisa climbed down out of the carriage and bowed back. “Thank you.” 

He looked up at the castle glowing against the night sky, barely hearing the man behind him murmur to Hatori about being late, and his brother being angry. Beautiful music was coming from inside, and was complimented with the hum of what Kisa could only think were hundreds of people, filtering into the castle, all adorned in their own beautiful formal wear. Kisa watched them all file in, like ants into a mountain, the image made the castle seem even more massive.Kisa tried to imagine in his mind how many rooms the place had to have. He knew that once he returned to his estate with Otoko, cleaning the place wouldn’t seem so egregious anymore. It would take several days to clean a place like the castle, so he could be grateful he didn’t have to, and complain less. He’d find time to ask Hatori how he navigated such a massive place and if they used maps. A hand touched the small of his back gently and he turned his head. 

Hatori smiled down at him. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” 

Kisa nodded. “I guess I should have known by the fact that I can see it all the way from the window of my bedroom, but I never imagined it would be so big up close.” 

“It’s even lovelier inside, come,” Hatori pulled Kisa along. 

Kisa was confused and actually a little annoyed when Hatori pulled him around the grand staircase to an entrance below. It didn’t seem fitting for a prince, and Kisa really wanted to walk through the large entrance doors. “Where are we going?” Kisa asked. 

“My brother, myself and our dates will have to be announced formally. They’d never let us just walk through the doors like regular people,” Hatori said, agitated. 

It sounded to Kisa like Hatori shared his sentiments. “You don’t want to do it that way?” 

“I’m just a regular man after all. All the doting sort of annoys me,” he responded. 

Kisa felt bad. Even on his birthdays, Otoko was generous enough not to make him do housework and let him eat a marginally good meal. Hatori wasn’t on the road to enjoying his birthday. Feelings or no, as his date, Kisa felt like it was his job to help Hatori unwind at least a little bit. 

“Don’t worry, watching me fluster under all the attention should be more than enough entertainment for you,” Kisa joked. 

Hatori laughed. “With any luck, you be under too much scrutiny. If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to make a guest appearance, and then leave.” 

“From your own party!?” Kisa yelped. 

“Not leave all the way, but maybe take a walk out into the garden or something. You’ll see, it gets exhausting fast,” Hatori said. 

“Well, if that’s what you want to do. You’re the birthday boy,” Kisa responded.

Hatori smiled warmly. “I am. Thanks for coming, Kisa. I feel like I may actually enjoy myself tonight.” 

“Good. I’m glad,” Kisa responded. 

“So, this is the one you risked life and limb for?” a gruff voice asked from behind them. 

“Stifle the attitude,” Hatori growled. 

A tall man with light brown hair, bearing a passing resemblance to Hatori, but for his lighter colored hair and younger face, walked around them and faced them, he had a beautiful woman linked to his side. The woman at the man’s side blushed. “I… Is this your date, Tori?” 

“He is. This is Kisa. Kisa, this is my younger brother Asahina, and his fiancee Chinatsu,” Hatori introduced. 

Chinatsu touched her fingers to her chin. “Hmmm.” She leaned in, terribly close to Kisa, and looked him over. 

“W-what?” Kisa said. 

“Oh, nothing. I was just thinking you reminded me of someone, but upon closer inspection I think it’s all in my head,” she sang. 

“Stop it,” Hatori barked. “There’s no resemblance.” Kisa looked up at Hatori. No resemblance to who? Hatori looked down at Kisa. “I’ll explain later. During that garden walk.” 

“A garden walk happening long after the party is over, correct?” Asahina asked. 

“Mind your own business,” Hatori spat. 

Asahina glared at him angrily. “I’d love to. Unfortunately my business is otherwise tied up in your shenanigans.” 

Hatori took a step towards Asahina. “I’m pretty sure I asked you about it, and you said it was fine.” 

Asahina took a step forward as well, and Chinatsu held up her hands defensively. “Boys, please,” she murmured. 

“It was more like you told me about it, and offered my business a benefit my business just couldn’t refuse,” Asahina hissed. 

“Maybe your business should learn how to prioritize and then we wouldn’t be having these problems,” Hatori returned. 

Asahina and Hatori each took another step towards each other and Kisa was starting to get legitimately nervous. 

“You should be grateful to my business. My business is the reason you have business,” Asahina shot a toward glance at Kisa, “at all.” 

Hatori smirked. “That’s hardly transparent, use the metaphor better.” 

Asahina smiled. “I stopped understanding how to use it three sentences ago.” 

Hatori and Asahina fell out laughing and Kisa looked at Chinatsu with a concerned gaze. Chinatsu shrugged. “Brothers right?”

Kisa chuckled nervously. “I wouldn’t know, I’m an only child.” 

“I didn’t used to be, but I am now,” Chinatsu said sweetly. 

“Um…” Kisa started. 

“Let’s go,” Hatori interjected quickly. 

Kisa felt incredibly lost. So much had happened in the last few minutes, that he wasn’t sure that any of it had actually happened. Were Asahina and Hatori really close or really estranged? Was their argument real? Why were they so concerned about Asahina’s business? What happened to Chinatsu’s sibling? Who did she think he looked like? Suddenly Kisa wanted the walk in the garden more than he originally did. He hoped that Hatori wouldn’t mind answering some of his questions, if for no other reason, to still the faint pounding in his head. 

They walked through the under-corridors of the castle, which, even though they were clearly intended for laborer use only based on the cleaning supplies that lined the walls, they were still exquisite. They rounded one of the corridors in particular, and another man, dressed royally like the one who’d greeted them at the carriage, was standing there. He nodded and put a handle on the door. 

“You first, Sir Asahina, Lady Chinatsu.” He opened the door, and a fanfare of horns erupted through the area. The echo from the ballroom double the volume of the horns as Asahina and Chinatsu stepped out. 

“Now presenting, his royal highness, Prince Asahina of Hatsukoi and his pulchritudinous fiancee, Lady Chinatsu!” Resounding applause followed the introduction as Asahina and Chinatsu descended the staircase. 

“Your turn, Sir Hatori, Sir Kisa.” 

Hatori pulled Kisa forward and out into the grand ballroom. It was sparkling hues of white and gold and there were even more people than Kisa anticipated when he saw them entering outside. A gorgeous chandelier was the centerpiece of the ballroom, but it was also beautifully decorated with white and purple sashes and sprinkled with tables topped with bouquets of purple and white carnations. Kisa thought about his tie. It was exact same shade of purple as the one used throughout the party, and it also matched Chinatsu’s dress upon further observation. 

The tie wasn’t to accent the suit, it was to associate him with royalty. 

And just like that Kisa felt like he might puke. Agreeing to go along to the party was a bad idea. He wasn’t just there as some guy’s date. He was there as the prince’s date. Heir to the throne. The king to be. And Kisa was there with him like he was something more than the lowly property of lazy groundskeeper. 

“Now presenting his royal highness, Prince Hatori of Hatsukoi and his esteemed guest for the evening, Sir Kisa!” The applause following their introduction was greater than that for Asahina and Chinatsu, likely because Hatori would be king soon. 

A king. A king. A king. 

Kisa’s head was reeling as he was pulled down the stairs into the awaiting crowd of people, who smiled and bowed to him. Goosebumps rose to Kisa’s flesh and as much as he wanted to get away from the estate, he was suddenly feeling like he just wanted to go home. He wanted to see Yukina. Be held by him. 

“Kisa, are you okay?” Hatori leaned down and murmured. 

“O-overwhelmed,” Kisa managed to squeak out. 

“Can you make it through a round trip? We’ll walk around the ballroom to the back door instead of through, and then make our escape,” Hatori explained. 

Kisa nodded slowly and Hatori reached down and took his hand. As they walked through the crowd, Kisa couldn’t say much of anything. He was envious of Chinatsu, whom Kisa could see fluttering around the room, smiling and laughing. She knew an absurd amount of people by name, where Kisa would be hard pressed to recall the names of the three or four people he’d been introduced to as they moved around. When Kisa finally caught a glimpse of the tall glass doors that gave way to the intricate garden, his stomach started to turn. It was like the light at the end of the tunnel. 

“Oh, Hatori. I’m in love with your date, he’s incredibly handsome,” an elderly woman doted. 

Kisa blushed and nodded. “Thank you. A compliment like that from someone as beautiful as you is appreciated.” 

“Oh! How charming too!” she squealed. “You might be in trouble, Hatori.” 

Hatori laughed, smiling at Kisa. “I think so.” 

Kisa let out a half-chuckle nervously. It was also a terrible idea to agree to be Hatori’s date. If his feelings were getting stronger while Kisa’s were non-existent, he was going to have to do something like a formal break-up with upcoming king of the entire nation. 

Why him?

“If you’ll excuse us, I think I’m going to steal some time alone,” Hatori said to the woman. 

She laughed joyously. “Oh, I understand. To be young and in love.” 

In love?

Hatori pulled Kisa’s hand gently, and they cut across the rest of the ballroom and out the backdoors. The cool air of the summer night hit Kisa’s face and he immediately felt better. They walked out and began down a long cobblestone pathway. 

“Are you okay?” Hatori asked. “You looked like you might throw up in there.” 

“That’s honestly how I felt a little bit,” Kisa grumbled. “How many people are in there?”

Hatori asked. “Well nearly our entire kingdom to start, but several people were invited from neighboring kingdoms as well. Chinatsu is actually the princess of the next kingdom over so that’s where all of her friends and family are from.” 

“You invited your brother’s fiancee’s friends and family to your birthday?” Kisa asked. 

“I wasn’t really in charge of who got invited. They all came to mind though because Chinatsu’s family and mine have maintained contact for many years. In youth my brother and I grew close with her and… her brother…” Hatori’s voice faded away. 

Kisa looked up at him. “What happened to him? She said she’s an only child now,” Kisa said. 

“He was…” Hatori sighed deeply and sadly. “...taken from us, about six years ago.” 

Kisa could sense that the topic caused Hatori a lot of pain, but his raving curiosity gnawed at him. “What happened?” 

“No one knows. He left his kingdom one day, bound for here, but he never made it. I--we--searched for him for many days, until one day Isaka caught a black market merchant trying to peddle off some of his stuff. He was charging way more for it than was normal for his market because he claimed they were royal jewels, which is how Isaka found him. When Isaka questioned how he knew they were authentic, the merchant told Isaka it was because he’d pulled them from the dead prince’s body himself. Isaka brought them back to his mother and sister, who confirmed they were his,” Hatori said. 

“D… Do you think that merchant…” 

“Killed him?” Hatori said angrily. Kisa didn’t reply. “I wanted him executed for it. Even if he hadn’t killed Chiaki himself, if he found him he still should have…” 

Kisa understood the more Hatori spoke. “You… You loved him.” 

Hatori’s head drooped. “I still do.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Kisa said. 

Hatori shook his head. “I probably shouldn’t have brought you here knowing I have feelings for someone else, but my kingdom is getting desperate and…” 

“You want to move on?” Kisa finished. 

“‘It’s been six years.’ That’s what Asahina keeps telling me, but I just can’t bring myself to.” 

“So all the stuff with me was fake?” Kisa asked, more accusatory than he meant it. 

“I really do like you, just not…” 

“Not like Chiaki,” Kisa said. “It’s okay. Want to hear something funny?”

“Will it make me feel better?” Hatori asked. 

“Uh, it’s a crap shoot,” Kisa responded. “I’m in love with someone else too.” 

They turned around several rose studded topiaries, to the far back corner of the garden. There was a beautiful fountain with a statue of cherubs pouring water from buckets as the spout. Hatori sat down on the edge of the fountain and dipped his hand into the water. From way out where they were, the flow of the fountain near drowned out the music from the ball. It felt so far away, and Kisa was relieved for that. 

“Otoko?” Hatori asked. 

Kisa bunched his nose and furrowed his brow. “No, not Otoko. It doesn’t matter. It’s a complicated situation that won’t work out anyway. I just wanted you not to feel so guilty. I was feeling like I maybe shouldn’t have come either. I’m not glad for what happened to you, but it does make me feel a little better that I’m not the only one who felt ashamed.” Kisa thought back over the story. “So, wait, you and your brother fell in love with siblings? Wouldn’t there be something, I don’t know, bad if you all had gotten married?”

“Oh. Asahina isn’t in love with Chinatsu,” Hatori said. 

“He isn’t?” Kisa mused. 

“No. Can you keep a secret?” Hatori asked. 

Kisa chuckled, finally choosing to sit next to Hatori on the edge of the fountain. “I may tell Mino and Ritte.” 

Hatori laughed. “He’s with Isaka.” 

Kisa’s jaw dropped. “The aid!?”

“Shhhh,” Hatori hushed, holding a hand up to Kisa’s mouth. “Yes, the aid.” He dropped back into sadness. “Asahina’s actually sacrificed a lot for me. I’m supposed to be the older one, but it often feels like the other way around. I was so grief-stricken after Chiaki died, that I refused to take another lover. A king’s job is to reproduce and keep the family line going, but I wouldn’t be doing that, so he agreed to do it for me. Chiaki and I’s matrimony would have forged a bond between our nations as well, so the stars, if you want to call them that, just sort of aligned and Asahina proposed to Chinatsu. She actually cares about us a great deal, so they’ll get married and then have two children, one will stay to rule this kingdom, the other will rule theirs. She knows about Asahina and Isaka, so once they’ve had their children, she plans to go back to her own kingdom.”

“Uh… Maybe I’m pointing out the obvious, but even if Chiaki hadn’t… uh, if you had been able to marry him. You still wouldn’t have been able to reproduce right?” Kisa asked. 

“There are certain workarounds for two kings. If they’re wed, they can ask for a surrogate, but not many women agree to be surrogates to an unwed man. By all accounts if he’s single, he should just marry her and have children that way,” Hatori explained. 

Kisa scratched his head. “I guess that makes sense.” Kisa’s eyes widened. “S-s-so, when did you change your mind about taking another lover?”

“When I saw you burn your mouth on that potato,” Hatori admitted. Kisa’s cheeks hued significantly. “I didn’t really have a plan at the time except to force it I guess? But now…” He turned and grabbed Kisa’s hands. “You should stay with me.” 

Kisa blinked a few times. “Huh?” 

“We don’t have to actually be lovers, but if we get married, I can ask for a surrogate and Asahina doesn’t have to marry Chinatsu. He can be happy with Isaka. You said things won’t work out right, with you and what’s his name?” Hatori asked. “The one you’re in love with?” 

Kisa’s eyes flitted to the ground as he imagined the beautiful man. His voice rang out through Kisa’s head, and he missed him. He didn’t want to be apart from him much longer. “Y-Yukina.” 

A faint glow erupted from Kisa’s pocket. Hatori’s eyes widened as he looked down at it. “Um, your pocket is shining.” 

Kisa opened the flap to his pocket, and looked inside, seeing a piece of paper was emanating the glow. Kisa pulled it out slowly. 

“Is that a receipt? My tailors aren’t that careless,” Hatori asked. 

Kisa unfolded the paper, several times, until he could see the writing. 

**Kisa Shouta’s Wishes:**

  
**1. ~~See Far Off Places~~** _(The Castle)_  


  
**2. ~~See Something Truly Beautiful~~** _(Me-Haha)_   


  
**3\. Fall in Love** _(The Prince-Lucky Guy)_   


_Kisa,_

_Thank you for spending your time with me._

_I hope more of your dreams come true._

_\--Yukina_

Kisa smiled and watched as the last of the wishes, magically cross itself out matching the others crossed out above it. Looking at Yukina’s handwriting in comparison to the typed print of the wishes made Kisa feel inexplicably close to him. He couldn’t stand it any longer. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see Yukina. 

“It’s from him?” Hatori asked. “Did you see him here or something.” 

“Can you keep a secret and also, try not to think I’m crazy?” Kisa said. 

“Okay?” Hatori agreed. 

“He’s a fairy. Apparently, my life was shitty enough that some magical protective agency sent a fairy and two guardians to help me. Falling in love was my last wish, so, he’s done his job.” Kisa sat smiling for a minute until a terrifying realization crashed over him. “He’s done his job.” 

“What?” Hatori asked. 

Kisa jumped up. “He’s done his job! He fulfilled all my wishes, He’s going to go away!” 

Hatori stood up. “You still have time. It takes awhile for the portal to open and the last wish was just completed, but we have to hurry!” 

Hatori took off running, but Kisa couldn’t move. “Wait. What!?” Hatori stopped and turned to look at him. “How do you know all of that?” 

“My brother and I lost our mother and then my father immediately fell ill. I was in love, with a man, who’d just turned up dead, yet I was still being pressured to take the throne as king even though my brother is much better suited to it. He told me he was going to give up his own happiness to reproduce with a woman he does not love to do my job for me. How do you think I know?” Hatori asked quickly. “We don’t have time, come on.” 

Kisa took off after Hatori, who pulled him a different way through the garden and back into the underground corridors through which they’d entered. “Ever ridden horseback?” Hatori asked. 

“His name is Hiroki,” Kisa spurted back as they ran. 

They exited through another corridor into stables. Hatori quickly opened up one of the stables to a beautiful light brown horse with gray spots. “This is Takatsuki. He’s fast, but a little harder to control than most. Will you be okay?” 

“Hiroki can be severe, but I always reign him in,” Kisa responded patting Takatsuki gently.

Hatori released a black horse from the neighboring stable. “Yoh here’s a little older, but he likes Takatsuki so he can keep up.” 

The pulled the horses from the stables into the field and over to a nearby gate which Hatori undid and led out onto the main road. The mounted the horses quickly and were off to Otoko’s estate in a flash. Takatsuki was indeed fast, so fast in fact, that Kisa barely noticed the carriage they passed. 

“THAT WAS ISAKA AND OTOKO, KISA!” Hatori yelled over the gallop of the horses. 

Shit. Kisa had to hurry. He didn’t entirely know what his plan was, all he knew was that he needed to get to Yukina before he lost him forever. “Come on, Takatsuki.” 

Kisa kicked into the horse’s haunches lightly and the horse picked up the pace. When they got to the estate, Hatori stopped. “I’ll keep an eye out for Otoko. Get Yukina and get out of here.” 

“Tori, I--” 

“No time, Kisa. Hurry,” Hatori demanded. 

Kisa rode Takatsuki up onto the estate and climbed off him near the entrance. He bolted into the house. 

“Yukina?” Kisa ran into the kitchen, “Yukina?” he shouted down the stairs. “Yukina!?” He ran up into his attic and burst through the door. “Yukina?” 

Kisa was beginning to panic. He ran back down the stairs and out into the back near the garden. “Yukina?” He looked in and out of the nearby trees and in the tool shed, but it was no good. 

Yukina was gone. 

“Yukina…” Kisa’s stomach burned. Was he really too late? He pulled the note out of his pocket with Yukina’s writing on it. He stared down at the words until his tears dropped down to it, dotting the paper with dark spots. “Yukina.”


	6. I-VI: And Lo, An Angel

_I-VI_

“KISA!!”

Kisa looked up from the paper he was cradling and saw Otoko storming near him. 

“Kisa, run!” Hatori shouted from behind Otoko. He had a slash across his cheek that was bleeding. Had Otoko cut him?

Kisa tried to clamor to his feet but between being distraught and being clumsy, every time he nearly got to his feet, he fell again. A blinding white light emanated from somewhere behind Kisa, causing him to close his eyes. When the light faded, Kisa opened his eyes, and a man stepped in front of him, blocking him from Otoko. 

“That’s enough, Otoko,” the man said. 

Kisa observed him. He had wings like Yukina, but he also had a golden ring floating above his head. A halo? The man standing before him, was an angel. Kisa couldn’t see his face but there was still something enchanting about him. Otoko stopped where he was and stared in shock at the angel. 

“Oh, Kirishima, ‘ts been a long time,” Isaka said, walking up behind Hatori. “Can you help my boy out here? He’s a prince and everything.” 

“Hello, Isaka. How’s retirement?” Kirishima walked towards Hatori in such a fluid way, that if Kisa couldn’t see his feet moving, he’d assume he was floating. 

As he passed Otoko he turned and smiled at him giving Kisa a view of his face. He had a stunning jaw line that blended effortlessly into his golden brown hair. Kisa could see in his smile that there was neither happiness nor humor and the way Otoko looked back at him… 

…he was afraid of him. 

“I’m loving the mortal life man, you really oughta consider it, you work too hard,” Isaka said back. 

Mortal life? Was Isaka Hatori’s fairy? Did he go to him as angel? 

“Oh no,” Kirishima put a hand over Hatori’s face and Kisa couldn’t see what happened exactly, but when he moved his hand the scrape and subsequent blood were gone. “The mortal life isn’t for me. I wouldn’t be able to keep my timeless beauty.” 

Isaka laughed. “Yeah, hang on to that. It’s, like, all you got.” 

Kirishima chuckled. “Thanks, you’re a peach.” He turned and looked Kisa directly in his eyes. “Now, I have a feeling it’s gonna take a little more than a healed scrape to lift your spirits.” 

Kisa didn’t respond. He felt like he was in some strange twilight zone where everyone is beautiful and had magical powers except for him. Kirishima approached Kisa and crouched low next to him. He took Kisa’s face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

“Don’t worry, Otoko won’t be hurting you anymore. A fairy recently closed your case right?”

Kisa nodded, though thinking about Yukina smiling in the sunlight brought tears to his eyes again. 

“Ah, I see.” Kirishima smiled. “It’s the fairy himself that is the problem. You love him?” Kirishima asked. 

Kisa nodded slowly again. 

Otoko stepped toward Kisa. “You had a fairy this entire fucking time!? You fell in love with him when I--”

Kirishima turned his head. “I believe I said that was enough, Otoko.” 

Otoko stopped instantly, taking a few steps back. Kirishima looked back and Kisa and took notice of the note he was crinkling in his hands. 

“Why do you have your mission paper? It’s against the rules for you to see it.” Kirishima held out his hand, but Kisa was leery to hand the paper over. It was the last remaining thing he had of Yukina. Kirishima smiled warmly. “Don't worry, I'll return it to you.” 

Kisa stared at Kirishima, but felt comforted by his presence and eventually handed the paper to him. Kirishima looked it over carefully. “Hmm, was your fairy Yukina?” Kisa's heart thudded at the sound of his name and his cheeks warmed. “Yes, well he is incredibly handsome isn't he? Most of his cases develop feelings. I can make you an offer, Kisa, but it’s a risk.” 

“W-why are you helping me?” Kisa asked. “You're not assigned to me.”

Kirishima smiled. “I have a wide jurisdiction. My assigned case has a bit of an anger problem, as you well know, so I've been granted permission to neutralize his damages.” 

“O-Otoko?” Kisa murmured. 

Kirishima nodded and stood up, reaching out a hand to Kisa. “The very same.” Kisa took Kirishima’s hand and rose to his feet. “I know you won't believe this now, but Otoko is a fractured soul much like you. I've been assisting him since before I was promoted to angel. He struggles, but I'll see his case through to the end. It’s my job.” 

Kisa looked around Kirishima at Otoko. The entire time, he had divine help too. “Does he have guardians?” Kisa asked. 

“Oh, yes,” Kirishima pointed off behind Kisa. Kisa turned and Takano was sitting next to one of the garden boxes, with Yokozawa sitting on the edge of it next to him. “Though, it might please you to know, that they've chosen you over him. That's very rare for guardians. Though, I suspect, your guardians…” Kirishima looked off to the right and Kisa followed his gaze again. Standing near the tool shed, were two men. “...had something to do with that.” 

“Mino? Rittie?” Kisa asked wide-eyed. Even though he’d never seen them as humans before. He knew exactly which man was who. 

The slightly taller man with light brown hair and a bright smile on his face stepped forward. He had a huge set of white wings. “We got promoted, thanks to you Kisa.” 

“Mino. You're welcome.” 

The shorter, with slightly darker brown hair and the same striking green eyes as his rodent counterpart stepped up as well. “I'm happy that you won't have to suffer anymore.” He had no wings at all.

“Rittie, or is it Ritsu?” 

Ritte put up his hands and shook his head, chuckling awkwardly. “Rittie is fine. It’s a nickname you gave to me, so I like it.” 

“Does that mean you aren't my guardians anymore?” The thought made Kisa sad. They’d been his friends for so long. 

“Actually…” Rittie started, blushing lightly. 

“Another rarity for guardians,” Kirishima began. Kisa looked at Kirishima and then back at Rittie. “Ritsu has elected to become mortal and stay here on earth, with you.” 

Kisa’s eyes widened. “W-Why?” 

The hue in Ritsu’s cheeks deepened. “We-We’ve been friends for so long. I don’t want to leave.” Ritsu sighed. “I don’t entirely think guardian work is cut out for me anyway.” 

Kisa smiled, relieved. “Thanks, Rittie. I’m glad.” 

Rittie nodded his head and took another step forward. At this, there was a loud gruff bark from behind Kisa and in a flash Takano had raced the Rittie’s side and was nuzzling his leg with his head. Rittie’s blush worsened, covering his face and the tip of his ears. He pushed at the dog’s head. 

“T-Takano! Stop!” Rittie yelped as he backed away a few feet, but Takano was persistent and soon Rittie was running full speed from the dog who was, as a result, chasing him. 

Kisa giggled at the sight. Apparently being turned into a human hadn't shunted Takano’s interest in Ritsu. 

“Now then, about my offer,” Kirishima said. 

“Hm?” Kisa asked, turning his attention back to Kirishima.

“My offer. I can help you with your problem, but it’s not risk-free I'm afraid,” Kirishima sang. 

“What is it?” Kisa asked. 

“I can bring Yukina here and you can relay your emotions to him. He’s also been promoted and is in a position to choose to give up life as an angel to remain here as a mortal with you,” Kirishima explained. 

Kisa couldn't believe it, he could actually see Yukina again. “But… What's the risk?” 

“Traveling to earth when you don't have a case is strictly forbidden. If I bring him here now, he’ll be stripped of his promotion and sent back to the bottom of the fairy barrel. It’ll be decades before he’s up for another promotion to angel,” Kirishima said. “I’ll offer you a warning. Yukina is one of our more, amorous, employees. Beings both magical and non, find themselves drawn to him. As a result he uses his ‘talents’ to close cases. It’s why he’s already so high up for such a young man.” 

Kisa thought back to when he first met Yukina and how strongly he came on only after he realized Kisa liked him. Was it all for show? 

“That doesn't mean you aren't different,” Kirishima added quickly, handing the paper with Kisa's mission and Yukina’s note on it back to Kisa. “He left this with you, which means he was willing to receive reprimand on an otherwise spotless record, just to deliver that message to you. He also kept your case open a significant amount longer than his others, of course, your case was also a pretty difficult one.” 

Kisa looked down at Yukina’s handwriting and sighed. “If you bring him here now, he’ll lose his promotion and it will reflect poorly on his record?” 

“I'm afraid so,” Kirishima huffed. “What will you do? Shall I call him?”

Kisa held the paper carefully. It was wrinkled and torn but it was the most important thing he had. The only thing he’d ever have of Yukina. “No.” 

“No?” There was pleasure in Kirishima’s voice. 

“No. That's too much of a risk and if he’s so good at his job, I can't take it from him,” Kisa murmured, stomach and throat burning with sadness. 

Kirishima put a hand on Kisa's face and tilted it up to him. He had a beautiful smile on his face. “Good answer.” 

A bright light, similar to the one that preceded Kirishima shone from behind Kisa. Kisa's heart raced faster as the light faded and he opened his eyes. 

“S-Sensei?” The voice ran into Kisa and crashed over him, nearly physically knocking him over. 

“Yukina, how are you?” Kirishima said, looking past Kisa who was frozen in place. He wanted so badly to see Yukina again, but with him so close, Kisa was unable to go to him, or even face him. 

“Why am I here?” Yukina asked. 

Kirishima smiled and switched his gaze to Kisa. “Seems you have some unfinished business here,” Kirishima began. “So I re-opened Kisa’s case.” 

“Kisa?” Yukina addressed Kisa directly then, and goosebumps rose to his flesh. 

He was frozen with fear. What if Yukina really was just trying to close his case quickly like the others? What if he didn’t feel the same way? A hand settled on Kisa’s shoulder and pulled, turning him around. Kisa stayed staring down, ending up looking at Yukina’s torso instead of his face. It was all he could manage as his cheeks turned hot. 

“What’s wrong, Kisa? All of your wishes came true,” Yukina said. “You saw something beautiful, visited the castle, and fell in love right?” Kisa nodded. All those things had happened. “Then what?” 

Kisa’s face felt like it might start to melt off. 

Kirishima chuckled. “Perhaps there’s a few too many people here. I have to speak with Otoko privately anyway, so we’ll head inside to pack his things.” 

Kisa turned. “Pack?” 

“Ah yes, Otoko,” Kirishima turned towards Otoko, “why don’t you tell Hatori the truth about how you came into this estate.” 

Otoko’s eyes widened. “B-but I,” 

“Now, please.” Kirishima cut him off. 

Otoko looked over at Hatori and Isaka. “The previous owner of this estate was my lover, kind of.” 

“Otoko.” Kirishima crossed his arms. 

“I suppose I’d fallen for his son, so I thought if I could wait out the father, I could get his son. I convinced him to marry me so that when he died I could have everything that belonged to him… Including Kisa,” Otoko explained, head low. 

“Y-you’re the previous owner’s son!?” Hatori asked Kisa. Kisa nodded. “Then this estate belongs to you.” 

Isaki scoffed. “Packing your things is exactly what you need to do. We’ll be passing the deed back to Kisa as soon as we get back.” 

“Actually,” Kisa began, bringing all eyes to him, “I don’t want it.” 

“You don’t?” Otoko asked. 

“I don’t say this to be mean, but, you’ve kind of ruined it for me…” 

Otoko dropped his gaze to the ground again. “Oh…” 

“I think, if it’s okay, I’d just like to be given permission to leave,” Kisa said. 

“Permission granted,” Kirishima said. “Will you allow Otoko to stay here?”

“It’s been his home for so long…” Kisa said. 

Otoko looked up with shock on his face and then pure sadness. “T-thank you, Kisa…” 

“Where will you go, Kisa?” Yukina asked, and Kisa turned back around with his heart pounding maniacally again. 

“Um…” Kisa mumbled. 

“Come Otoko, you may not have to go, but you still owe me an explanation for your actions,” Kirishima said, walking past him. “I’d beg your guardians to come along. You’ll want witnesses.” 

“Wow, Kirishima’s kind of frightening,” Hatori said when he was far enough away. 

Otoko looked at Yokozawa pleadingly and he walked towards him and followed he and Otoko back up to the house. A few seconds later, Ritsu went running past, with Takano hot on his tail and Mino after him, all towards the house and out of sight. 

“That bastard’s another reason why I retired. Damn good at his job, but he’s a sadistic motherfucker.” Isaka pat Hatori’s back. “Come on, we should get back. I’d bet my left arm your brother is having a full-blown conniption by now.” 

Hatori sighed. “I’m certain you’re correct.” Isaka turned to walk away but Hatori lingered. “Kisa?” Kisa looked back at him. “Don’t be a stranger.” 

“Yeah,” Kisa responded. 

“I hope everything works out,” Hatori said. 

Kisa nodded. “I hope it does for you too.” 

“Thanks,” Hatori responded. He smiled and waved and then turned to follow Isaka away, and finally Kisa was alone with Yukina. 

He didn’t think that the amount of people and creatures present had been the cause of so much of his anxiety, but alone with Yukina, things felt more like they always had. 

“You aren’t going with him?” Yukina asked. 

Kisa looked up, meeting Yukina’s intoxicating hazel eyes for the first time since he’d reappeared. 

“No,” Kisa replied simply. 

“But… I thought you were in love,” Yukina murmured. 

“I am…” Kisa took a breath. “Just not with him.” 

“Otoko!?” Yukina’s eyes widened with cartoonish shock. 

“No, not Otoko!” Kisa hissed back. 

Yukina looked down at Kisa for a minute and then his cheeks rosed. “Me?”

Kisa looked away as his own face burned. “Maybe.” 

“I don’t understand. I was here and all of a sudden the portal opened to take me back to HQ. I assumed that you guys had kissed and confessed your love and that’s why your mission ended,” Yukina explained. 

“No,” Kisa started. “Well, we did kiss, but no. He’s in love with someone else also. He asked me the name of the person I loved and when I said your name…” Kisa looked down at the paper in his hands. “The paper started glowing.” 

“You confessed your love… for me?” Yukina asked. 

“I guess…” Kisa said. 

“Will you say it now?” Yukina said, smiling. 

Kisa’s ping-ponging blush painted his cheeks again. “What!?”

“Tell me that you love me,” Yukina said. 

Kisa shook his head. “No, I’m not going to make a fool of myself.” 

“Why would you make a fool of yourself by telling someone you love them?” Yukina asked. 

Kisa stomped his foot angrily. “Because if that person doesn’t feel the same way, then you look stupid.” 

“Who said I don’t feel the same way?” Yukina asked, in a low resonate voice. Kisa’s stomach tied into a knot and his heart bashed so hard he thought it might be visible. “If I say it first will you say it?” Yukina asked. Kisa was speechless. Yukina put a hand on Kisa’s face and tilted it up towards him. “Kisa, I love you.” 

Kisa was convinced he was dreaming. Prior to meeting Yukina, if he’d been asked to write out what his life would be like if it were perfect, that life wouldn’t compare to the way Kisa felt being told that he was loved by Yukina. 

“R-Really?” Kisa asked. 

“Of course really.” Yukina smiled. “It’s your turn.” 

“I… I love you, Yukina…” Kisa stuttered

Yukina kept hold of Kisa’s face and brought his own down to meet it. Kisa took as much of a deep breath as he could before Yukina placed his lips on Kisa’s. Kisa was beside himself with joy. Not in a million years did he think he’d get so lucky as to have someone like Yukina in his life. 

It would take some getting used to.

Yukina’s wings faded away as they kissed, though neither of them noticed it as it was happening. 

They were too far gone with each other. 

***

Takano sat back on his hind legs, and Yokozawa curled into a ball in front of him. They both kept their eyes on Otoko as his face fractured and scarred into an all out beastly appearance. His normally gentle and radiant skin, pimpled and bruised, and his nails grew long and obscure. 

“Please…” Otoko whimpered. 

“This was deal we made, Otoko. I gave you a year to make Kisa fall in love with you. You tried to force it, and in turn, warranted a fairy be assigned to his case. He subsequently fell in love with that fairy. I no longer think the word ‘irony’ is enough for you,” Kirishima reprimanded. 

“I tried,” Otoko begged. 

Kirishima scoffed. “You didn’t try. You tried so little that your own guardians started to favor your victim. Think about them! They’re stuck like this too now! On an otherwise spotless record, you’re the first case that I’ve had to close via punishment. Why are you so opposed to being happy?”

Otoko crouched low to the ground. “I want to be happy.” 

“Takano informed me that Kisa was confused, if not, pleasantly surprised by your willingness to be gentle instead of forceful, but it was already too late. I’ve told you more times than I can count that you can’t force someone to love you. You chose not to listen, this is what you get. It isn’t fair for people to have beauty that belies their beastly natures. In order to protect the world from further disruption by you, I’ve given you an appearance that matches your personality. I’ll keep everyone else from getting hurt by you by force,” Kirishima barked. 

“No, please, give me another chance,” Otoko cried. 

“You’ve had too many chances Otoko,” Kirishima looked at Takano and Yokozawa. “I’m sorry to both of you. I’m moving paperwork around upstairs to try and get you reassigned, but it’s not likely to happen any time soon. This is entirely my fault. I feel horrible. I hope, in time, you can grow to forgive me.” 

Kirishima turned to walk away, but Otoko reached out and grabbed the base of Kirishima’s pants. “Please! I’m sorry! I’ll do anything! Please!” 

Takano barked a few times and Kirishima looked down at the dog, wide-eyed. “Are you sure, Takano? Yokozawa?” The cat didn’t move, a sign of solidarity. 

Kirishima looked down at Otoko and kicked his leg out, shaking the man off of him. “It seems your guardians have more faith in you than I do, or maybe they see the benefit in taking the risk, either way, they’ve both staked their jobs and lives as magical beings on one final chance for you.” 

Kirishima leaned ominously over Otoko. 

“But I’m not leaving them in the lurch this time. I don’t have enough faith in you to break out of your same, old, ghastly ways, so I’m setting a few ground rules that you’ll follow, or else.”


	7. II-I: Two Men and a Fairy

_II-I_

_Hatori,_

_Thank you again for everything you did for me, I’ll never forget it. Things are going well for Yukina and I. We’ve moved into a small cottage in the woods a fair distance to the east from my father’s old estate. It’s a perfect size for us, besides, less cleaning._

_Yukina is working on a second cottage nearby for Rittie, but for now he lives in the old shed on my father’s estate. I’ve asked him to move in with Yukina and I until it’s finished, but he refuses. He says he doesn’t want to bother a newlywed couple, I suppose I should be grateful. He travels back and forth often so I’m making him a cloak and basket to make travelling easier. It should be finished soon. I chose red because it was Yukina’s wand’s color, I think it’s my favorite, I hope he likes it._

_I was wondering, did you know that there is a huge tower near here? Supposedly, a man and a woman live inside and there’s a competition going on for her hand in marriage. Yukina heard the tale when he was out chopping wood one day. All the lumberjacks and farmers in the area pay a pretty sizable fee to compete because the woman is very beautiful and they all want to marry her. The man who collects the fee, challenges the men to climb up the woman’s hair! Her HAIR, Tori. The first man who can get to the top of the tower climbing her hair, gets to marry her._

_It all sounds pretty inhumane to me, so I wanted to let you know it was happening. I lose sleep at night thinking about how much that poor woman’s head must hurt._

_I look forward to talking to you soon, I hope all is well with you and your brother. Sorry to hear about your father by the way. I can’t do much, but if there’s anything I can do, please let me know._

_Sincerely,_   
_Kisa_

_P.S. No, Yukina has not stopped mourning the death of his mop son, whom he has so cleverly named, ‘Mopbert’._

“Tori?” 

“Heh, ‘Mopbert…’” Hatori chuckled. 

“Tori!” Hatori jumped, accidentally ripping the letter in his hand. He looked up and his younger brother, Asahina, was standing in front of his desk. 

“Damn it!” Hatori looked at the torn scraps of paper in his hand. He slammed them on his desk and looked back at Asahina. “Thanks for this.” 

“It’s not my fault you weren’t listening,” Asahina leaned over the desk. “A letter from Kisa? Don’t tell me you’re going to start being all mopey over him now.” 

Hatori took the two pieces of the ripped letter and slid them into a desk in his drawer. “Mind your own business.” 

Asahina crossed his arms. “This may come as a surprise to you dear older brother, but your love life, or lackthereof, is actually a lot my business.” 

“Asahina, have you heard of some crazy competition happening in the woods between here and Onodera?” Hatori asked, deliberately to change the subject. 

“Don’t do that. A, I’m not stupid enough to be completely unaware of your attempt to get away from the topic at hand and B, no what competition?” Asahina asked. 

Hatori smirked. “According to Kisa, there’s a competition taking place in the woods where some man is near auctioning off a woman. All the men in the area have been paying large fees to compete for a chance to climb her hair. If they get to the top, they get to marry her.” 

“Her hair? Doesn’t it rip out?” Asahina asked. “How has no one torn her head clean off before now?”

“There’s got to be some trick to it. If no one’s completed the task and she isn’t dead, there’s likely something ill-betide going on,” Hatori responded. 

“Well, with Chinatsu here, it is technically our responsibility to handle all of the matters of both our kingdom and hers, so we probably should investigate it. How did you find out about it? What else do you know?” Asahina asked. 

“Kisa told me in his letter. He said the man and woman live at the top of a huge tower and the men bring the fees there for the chance to climb her hair,” Hatori relayed. 

“Does it make me a bad person that I’m more curious than concerned,” Asahina asked. 

“Yes,” Hatori stood up. “A terrible one.” He walked around Asahina and out of his office with the other just behind him. 

“It’s a curious thing. If someone walked up to me right now and said, we’ll let you marry the person of your dreams, all you have to do is climb this hair, I don’t expect that I’d say yes, would you?” Asahina asked. 

Hatori didn’t immediately answer. Given the circumstances, if someone walked up to him right at that moment and said ‘you can be with Chiaki, all you have to do is climb a rope of hair,’ Hatori would climb until his hands fell off. 

Behind him Asahina sighed. “You’re overthinking it. Climbing hair can’t bring back the dead. Don’t sympathize with the hair-climbers.” 

“I’m not,” Hatori said. “I was just thinking that it’s along the lines of desperate times call for desperate measures.” The men walked down the great stairway into the evacuated ballroom and around under the stairs into the kitchen. He pushed the door open and all of the chefs inside stopped moving instantly. Hatori looked at the head chef. “Out.” 

“S-Sorry, Chef Kaoruko,” Asahina mumbled. 

The chef sighed and turned to her company. “Come, quickly. Prince Hatori is going to drown his sorrows in cooking again.” 

Hatori groaned at her. “You like my cooking.” 

“When it doesn’t interrupt my cooking,” she spat back before scurrying out of the kitchen after her staff. 

Hatori walked over to the refrigerator and began pulling out vegetables and chicken along with several other things to make a pot of stew. Asahina leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. He waited while Hatori washed off the vegetables before talking again. 

“You really should be nicer to her,” Asahina reprimanded. “You come in here almost every day, usually at an incredibly inconvenient time, and disrupt her job. She’s a chef, this is all she does, if she can’t cook, she’s here doing nothing.” 

“I’ve offered to let her cook with me,” Hatori said as he began to chop the carrots. 

“Oh, how generous of you to offer to let her do her job just a little bit,” Asahina mocked. He looked at the assortment of ingredients. “What are you making?” 

“Minestrone,” Hatori responded. 

Asahina stood up. “Oh, my favorite!” 

“I know, it’s for you,” Hatori replied, switching to the celery. 

“Huh? What did I do?” Asahina asked. 

“A lot,” Hatori said simply. “Thanks.” 

Asahina sighed and rubbed Hatori’s back. “Yeah, man.” 

“Sorry I’m not a better big brother,” Hatori said sadly, and he really was. There was no reason why his younger brother was so much more mature than him. 

“You’ve been through more than I have. In a strange way, I think you’ve protected me in that regard. So don’t be so hard on yourself,” Asahina comforted. “But if I call you to babysit, ever, even if Isaka and I just want to sit in an empty room and stare at each other, you can’t argue.” 

Hatori chuckled. “Deal.” 

“And make delicious minestrone,” Asahina added. 

“Double deal,” Hatori smiled as he switched to the onions.

“Asahina!” Isaka came storming into the kitchen. “Asa--oh, hi.” 

“Why are you yelling?” Asahina asked. 

Isaka growled. “I’ve been looking all over this big ass castle for you!” 

“That seems unnecessary,” Hatori commented, “he’s always in his study, if he’s not he’s in my study, if he’s not he’s in your study, if he’s not we’ve all, most likely, accumulated in the kitchen.” Hatori turned around to face them. “Hey, look, I’m right.” 

Isaka glared at Hatori. “Are you finished?”

Hatori blinked a few times. “Yeah.” He turned back to his vegetables and continued preparing the minestrone. 

“Is something wrong?” Asahina asked. 

Isaka scoffed. “Does something have to be wrong for me to want to see you?”

“No,” Asahina replied simply, “just something usually is.” 

Asahina walked out of Hatori’s field of view out of the side of his eyes. “Please don’t make out with me standing here, I do have a knife,” he grumbled. 

When Hatori didn’t hear a response he held his knife straight in the air. There was soft breathing and then laughing. “Okay, okay,” Isaka grumbled. “Spoilsport.” 

“Hey, have you heard of any weird competition that takes place in the woods?” Asahina asked. 

“How’d you know about that? Are you reading my mail!?” Isaka yelped. 

“Don’t be an idiot,” Asahina responded. “Kisa told Tori. How do you know about it?” 

Isaka stretched cartoonishly. “I’ve been pulled out of retirement.” 

“What!?” Asahina bellowed. 

“Shh, relax, not permanently. Apparently there’s some rogue fairy in the woods taking advantage of his case. They’ve asked me to go and check it out,” Isaka said. “Top secret executive angel business.” 

“Except you just told us everything,” Hatori replied quickly. 

“Oh… Well, it’ll stay between us right?” Isaka asked. 

“Why you?” Asahina asked. 

Hatori took a huge pot and put it on the stove and filled it with oils and broths, and as it warmed, he began preparing the chicken. 

“Magical creatures can sense one another, so if they sent a current magical entity, they’d be detected and the rogue fairy may leave or pack up to get out of trouble.” Isaka chuckled. “Apparently they tried to contact Yukina to go, but he’s a little too preoccupied with his new husband to make the trip even though he’s much closer.” 

Asahina laughed along. “I get it.” 

Hatori looked up at them. “Don’t be gross.” 

“Okay, so should we all just go together and check out then?” Asahina asked. 

Hatori scoffed as he mixed his broth and began adding chicken and vegetables. “Don’t be so eager to go watch men climb up a woman’s hair.” 

Isaka choked. “WHAT!?” 

“You don’t know the entire story?” Hatori asked Isaka. 

“No! What about climbing a woman’s hair!?” Isaka looked at Asahina in horror. “You’re excited to see it!?”

“‘Excited’ isn’t a good word. I’m intrigued.” Asahina responded, but Isaka’s expression didn’t change. “What? It’s intriguing!” Isaka’s look of horror got worse. “Not like, ‘oh I wanna see some guys climb up hair,’ but like, I want to have a better understanding for the situation. I’m confused and I want to abate my curiosity. Stop looking at me like that right now.” 

Hatori laughed. “Well you’re sure to be disappointed, I’d bet my royal lineage, they’re not actually climbing up hair.” 

“You never know when magic’s involved, Tori,” Isaka responded, stealing a dropped carrot as Hatori added the last of his ingredients to his minestrone and covered it to simmer.


	8. II-II: 36,000 Pieces of Gold

_II-II_

As Hatori, Asahina and Isaka walked through the woods, people would pass by them without so much as a second glance. The sun shone in on them and Hatori felt like he should leave the castle more frequently. He loved the outdoors and enjoyed the fresh smell of morning air and nature. He looked around sadly. He hadn't been the woods between Hatsukoi and Onodera since Chiaki first went missing.

“We’re closer to Onodera, so I guess no one recognizes us out here,” Asahina surmised. 

“It’s kind of nice,” Hatori added. Not ha

“It’s right around here apparently,” Isaka said, stopping. “It was much further from the edge than the paperwork suggested, we could have brought the horses.” 

“Nah,” Hatori said. “I wouldn’t have wanted anything to happen to them anyway.” 

A couple gentlemen appeared at the far edge of the forest path they were on and were headed towards them, each with small burlap sacks in their hands. Listening carefully, Hatori could hear the familiar jingle of coins. Their competition fees were in the sacks. Suddenly, as if compelled by something, both men took a sharp left turn and headed directly into the nearby thicket, moving autonomously as though they’d done it before. After some pushing aside of shrubbery and they were gone from sight. 

Hatori pointed. “That way, come on.” 

Isaka grumbled and groaned as they climbed through the brush. “Damn it, being a human is a pain when it comes to stuff like this.” 

“Shh, don’t say that so openly. The rogue could be around here,” Asahina warned. 

“I swear,” Hatori gritted from the front of the pack. “How you managed to earn the highest position at your company is an absolute and total mystery to me.” 

“I’m a mysterious man, Hatori, just ask your bro--OW!” 

“Shut up,” Asahina hissed. 

The soft murmur of many voices met their ears, and soon Hatori was pushing through the final bushes into a huge clearing with a immeasurably tall tower standing in the center. The architecture reminded Hatori of the castle they lived in, but it was poorly maintained, with bricks and cobblestone falling off it it. At the very top of the tower was large bay window with shades pulled over, preventing anyone from seeing inside. Along the height of the tower, were several, noticeable gash marks, as though someone had sliced along the facade of the building. All around the tower, several men stood chattering excitedly. They were all there for the woman. 

“There’s got to be five hundred men out here,” Asahina exclaimed breathlessly. “How many of them do you think have tried this before?” 

“Those pouches are huge. Just how much is the fee to compete?” Isaka asked. 

Hatori approached a nearby man, who wasn’t talking to anyone, but standing in wait still with his fee. “Excuse me.” 

The man turned. “Yes?”

“Can we ask you a few questions about… this?” Hatori asked. 

“Um, sure?” the man responded. 

“What’s going on?” Asahina asked. 

The man pointed up the tower. “The beautiful maiden, Aiko and her brother, Yuu live in this tower.” Hatori looked up to the window. “Yuu loves his sister and wants her to marry only the best man for her. She has really long, sturdy, hair, so once a day, Yuu has her let her hair down and challenges the men to climb it.” He switched his hand to the gashes. “Those are the different heights they’ve gotten. No one’s gotten above halfway.” Hatori looked at the highest up gash, just from looking at it, it wasn’t even halfway. “He’ll offer her hand in marriage to whoever can climb all the way to the top.” 

“Doesn’t that hurt her?” Isaka asked with a pale face. 

“Oh, no. I guess because it’s so long and thick, she doesn’t even feel it. Maybe if someone got closer she’d feel it, but it’s so far down, it’s not a problem,” the guy explained. 

That didn’t make any sense to Hatori. It would be an incredible strain on her head to have the entire weight of a grown man dangling from her. 

“She hasn’t fallen in love with any of the suitors?” Asahina asked. 

Hatori looked around the crowd. Several of the men were handsome and strong. 

“She can’t see them,” the man responded. “When Yuu brings her out to address the crowd, she’s blindfolded.” 

“Blindfolded?” Hatori asked. 

“Yuu says that her eyes are so intoxicating, one gaze into them and any man would become hysterical. To keep things civil, he keeps her eyes covered. Even with the blindfold on her face though, you can see that she’s beautiful,” the man said. “She’s slim and has a dignified air about her. I know it might sound stupid,” the man looked longing at the window, “but I really do feel like I’m in love with her. If I could just get to the top, she could be mine forever.” That was quite obviously a cover for something. "She's never left the tower either. Occasionally, he will though. I assume someone has to, to get food and stuff," the guy finished explaining. 

“How many times have you tried, sir?” Isaka asked. 

The man looked down at the sack in his hands. “This will be the 102nd time I’ve tried.” 

Hatori, Asahina and Isaka’s jaws dropped and eyes widened. 

“102nd!?” Asahina yelped. 

“How much is the fee?” Hatori asked. 

“350 pieces of gold,” the man replied. 

Hatori thought about it carefully. The man they were speaking to, who likely wasn't more than a farmer or the like had spent close to 36,000 pieces of gold trying to win the heart of the maiden. For him, it had to mean he was spending literally everything he earned.

“Shit,” Isaka grumbled. “I’d be hard-pressed to pay that fee, and I work for the palace.” 

“We’d be hard-pressed, and we live there,” Asahina said. 

“Asahina, I owe you an apology,” Hatori said looking up. 

“Huh? For what?” Asahina responded. 

“For making fun of you for being curious,” he studied the number of men across the clearing. “Why so many men would pay so much money just for the chance to marry a woman whose entire face the haven’t even seen,” Hatori said. “I’m quite curious now too.” 

Something else Hatori couldn’t figure out was, if the man truly was collecting that much money, why did he still live in a shanty tower in the woods? If one man alone had spent 36,000 pieces of gold, he had to have plenty to settle down for a lifetime. If he was just trying to get rid of his sister, lower the bar and get her married off, or, if he actually did care about who she married, stop the silly contest and take her to one of the nearby kingdoms with sizable dowry and marry her to a prince or even a duke or royal guard. There was no reason, that Hatori could think of, why he would still be in the woods with her. 

After a several more minutes of waiting the large bay window to the tower opened, and a man stepped through. He, himself, was stunning. He had slightly long brown hair, and his eyes were a bizarre, but intriguing color. He was smiling brilliantly and was almost too much to look at, were it not for the pure distance from them to him. 

"Welcome gentlemen! I am humbled and honored that so many of you would come today for the chance to win my beautiful sister's hand in marriage! For those of you that have forgotten the process, or this is your first time here, let me recap for you." He held a metal pail high in the air. "Place your fee inside the pail, and once I've verified the correct amount is present, Aiko will let down her hair. All you have to do, is climb her hair to this balcony, and my sister's hand you will have, along with my blessing." 

The men around cheered loudly. Hatori, Asahina and Isaka looked at everyone in confusion. 

The man smiled. "Calm yourselves now, she can only marry one of you. I truly hope today is the day. Now please be patient while we wait for Aiko to finish getting ready to face you."

His voice was melodic and gruff at the same time. It was enchanting. Hatori solved one mystery at least. They hadn’t realized it, as it had happened on such a subconscious level, but the men had fallen in love with the appearance of the brother. They’d conversely transcribed that image onto the sister, knowing they’re related, and as such were all picturing a woman with the beautiful face and voice of the man. 

It didn’t clear up any of the other multitude of questions Hatori had, nor did it warrant the climbing up of a woman’s hair, but he figured a lot of his answers would be solved in a similar fashion. 

“Uh, Tori, I don’t want you to freak out okay man?” Isaka said. 

Hatori looked over to Isaka. “Freak out about what?”

Isaka sighed. “That man there…” He looked back at Hatori. “That’s the guy I caught peddling off all of Chiaki’s stuff after he died.” 

Hatori’s eyes widened and then he looked back up at the man. Had he been living just out there in the woods the entire time? Living comfortably off of the money he made from Chiaki’s stuff? Taking advantage of a poor woman? 

“Do you think he sold Chiaki’s stuff to care for his sister?” Asahina asked. 

“Nope,” Isaka said confidently. 

“How do you know?” Asahina asked. 

“Because,” Isaka held up one of the papers in his hand and Hatori and Asahina looked at it; a picture of the man was right in the center. “That’s Yuu, the rogue fairy we’re here for.”


	9. II-III: I Put a Spell On You

__

II-III

“I don’t understand. Didn’t you tell us magical entities could sense one another? You were still an active fairy when you caught him. How did you not know he was a fairy too?” Asahina asked.

“Well, this is just a theory, but I’m guessing as soon as he went rogue, Marukawa restricted his magical abilities, which is also why he doesn’t have wings. In a sense, they fired him. By all accounts, they shouldn’t have to bother with him anymore apart from a moral standpoint to save his case, which they would just as soon send a new fairy to take over the case. However, advanced fairies and angels, have the ability to siphon magic and transfer it to human objects for personal use. It’s a crime in the magical world, but if he did it before they took away his magic, they’d be powerless to do anything about it without sending a high ranking angel or MLE to handle the situation personally, which is always messy when they aren’t in control of the magic,” Isaka explained. 

“MLE?” Hatori asked. 

“Marukawa Law Enforcement,” Isaka responded. Hatori nodded with understanding. Isaka looked back up at the tower. “Again, this is just my best guess, but if he did siphon magic, I bet I know where he put it.” 

All the men around them started cheering loudly and Hatori looked up the tower. A woman in a beautiful blue dress, white gloves, and brown hair fastened atop her head in a huge bun was walking out onto the balcony. As the man they questioned had prepared them for, she had a silk, blue, sash, that matched her dress, tied around the top half of her face. Her hands were folded neatly in front of her body and she was smiling, which simply seemed weird with so much of her face covered. Even in spite of this, Hatori had to admit, there was something compelling about her. Was there a trick to it? Why did Hatori suddenly feel drawn to the maiden? 

“Tori?” Asahina said to him, but it sounded like a distant mumble. 

Isaka murmured something as well, but it was equally far away. Something had taken hold of Hatori and he wasn’t sure he could escape it. 

The woman leaned over slightly to Yuu and her mouth moved, but the words were inaudible. Yuu nodded and smiled. 

“My sister says that she can feel the one she’s supposed to be with is among you today!” Yuu exclaimed. “Who will it be? Step forward! Who will go first?” 

Hatori could feel his hand raising before he could stop it. He didn’t have any control over his body and had no idea what was happening. His heart raced, but fortunately for him, Isaka and Asahina were there. He felt them clamor over him before he was dragged away from the tower and back into the brush behind them, and as soon as he was no longer able to see the woman, it was as though a tight binding had been cut from his body. They pulled him all the way through until they were back out on the path. 

“Tori! What happened!?” Asahina asked. 

Hatori’s eyes were bulging out of his skull. “I don’t know. It was like I was entranced. I was very aware of the fact that I had no control over myself, but I didn’t know how to stop it.” 

“When did it start?” Isaka asked. 

“The second she walked out. It didn’t happen to either of you?” he asked. 

“No. It was Yuu’s magic, we were immune,” Isaka said. 

“I get why you were, but why was I?” Asahina asked. 

Isaka rubbed his head nervously. “Uh, there’s a thing with magical beings where, um…” He cleared his throat. “Uh, sex, will take the other into like a protective bubble type situation. Not many humans get it, only those where the magical being subsequently chose humanity to be with them.” 

“So even though you’re no longer magic, you’re magically protecting me from other magic?” Asahina asked. 

Isaka nodded. “Yep, that’s about it.” 

“Something is wrong though,” Hatori interjected. 

Isaka put his hands on his hips. “Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.” 

“What do you mean?” Asahina asked. 

“No one spends their entire life’s earnings on something so ridiculous. Those men are obviously entirely unaware that they’re under a spell, Tori was though. Further, he’s no longer under the spell, but after seeing those men walk so randomly into this brush earlier, I think they stay under the spell even after they’ve left her,” Isaka said. “Tori’s getting interference from something else, but I don’t know what.” 

“Slept with any fairies we don’t know about Tori?” Asahina mocked. 

“Ha ha,” Hatori said, stone faced. 

“Could it just be because he used to be your case, Isaka?” Asahina asked. 

Isaka put a hand on his chin. “It’s possible, I suppose. Exposure to magic has diminished its effectiveness on him. It’s not the most far-fetched theory.”

Asahina made his way back towards the shrubs. “If I’m immune, I’m going to go watch. Someone has to see what’s going on.” 

 

“W-Wait,” Isaka held out a hand but Asahina shook his head. 

“You have to stay with Tori in case anything else crazy happens. I’m just going to watch a couple try it to see if I can figure it out. You two wait here, I’ll be right back,” Asahina said. 

Isaka stared worriedly at Asahina. Asahina walked about to Isaka and kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll be fine. Wait for me.” 

“Always,” Isaka replied. 

Asahina disappeared into the forest greenery again. Neither Isaka nor Hatori could think of much to say, so they simply waited in silence. A couple of times, the shrubbery twisted and turned and they stared at it apprehensively, but each time, a different man walked out and traveled up the road, driven by the spell, back to their regular lives to earn another trip’s fee. 

“Watching them, I’m certain, they’re under a very strong spell,” Isaka said. 

“You think the magic is in her hair?” Hatori said, confirming Isaka’s earlier musings. 

“Gotta be,” Isaka responded. 

“What about her eyes though,” Hatori asked. By this point he was sitting in the dirt of the path and could near hear his father barking about how ‘un-princely’ it was. “He keeps her eyes covered. All of that bullshit about her eyes being so intoxicating, it’s obviously not true.” Hatori growled. “I wonder if her face is actually really marred or she has black eyes or something.” 

“You think he’s abusing her?” Isaka asked, leaned against a tree. 

“Why else would someone agree to something like that?” Hatori thought of Kisa who was an incredibly intelligent and kind person, but how he’d been roped into something so ridiculous through sheer abuse. 

“It’s possible, can’t say for sure,” Isaka sighed and Hatori looked up. 

“What is it?” Hatori asked. 

“Hm?” Isaka grunted. 

“I’m sure Asahina is fine,” Hatori said. 

“Yeah…” Isaka said. 

“That’s not it?” Hatori asked. “Is it because of me?” he asked nervously. 

“No, no, nothing like that,” Isaka comforted. “Your brother and I made our peace with all of that stuff a long time ago, no, I think I just have this bad feeling. I don’t think it’s anything magical, just a sense I get,” Isaka said. 

“In the many years I’ve known you, your intuition has never been wrong,” Hatori said. 

Isaka nodded. “That’s what frightens me.” 

Hatori watched Isaka stare off into space. He was usually very cartoonish and dramatic, but he had moments where he was serious, and those moments usually derived from something worth taking a second look at. Hatori had earlier joked about not understanding how he’d become an executive angel, but the truth was, he understood it perfectly. In his entire life, no one had been more reliable or conscientious than Isaka. If he had a bad feeling and wanted to play it safe with Yuu, Hatori would have no choice but to listen, because at the end of the day, there was a 99.9% chance he was onto something. 

The bushes behind them started rustling again and soon, Asahina walked through. Isaka didn’t resist the urge to rush forward and hug him. 

Asahina rolled his eyes. “Stop being such a baby, I’m fine.” 

“Well?” Hatori asked. 

Asahina shrugged. “I don’t know what to say. They’re climbing up her hair. It’s the strangest thing I’ve ever seen. She did not appear to be in pain, though I know that doesn’t make you feel better, but there were no tricks to it. They were climbing her hair like a ladder, but around halfway up, they start to lose their strength and eventually fall off or climb down. A few of the men tried to use other tactics, like shoving a sword into the stone for bracing, but it never made a difference.” 

“Seriously?” Isaka said. 

“Yeah. I was tempted to volunteer to do it myself, but I don’t have any money on me,” Asahina said. “The weirdest thing though, was that there was no rhyme or reason to who made it what distances. You know, like you might assume heavier men wouldn’t make it as high as lighter ones, or the guys with stronger arms would climb faster or higher but nope. It was almost like it was random.”

“I’m sure the spell that’s been cast over them affects all of it. Everything from the fact that they all come back at the exact right time, to the fact that they lose strength while climbing,” Isaka said. 

“Okay, so no one can climb her hair while Yuu’s standing there, but that doesn’t mean no one can scale the tower while he’s not there right? Someone just has to go up there while he’s not looking. Didn’t that guy say he leaves from time to time? I’ll just wait for him to leave and then climb up there and ask her myself,” Hatori said. 

“Huh? What’s with you being all heroic all of a sudden?” Asahina asked. “That’s pretty risky, we should try something a little more timid.” 

“He may be right,” Isaka said. 

“No.” Hatori stood up. “I think she’s probably in danger. We don’t have time to wait for a better option to come along. I can defend myself okay. We’ll wait for him to leave and then I’ll see if she’d be willing to talk to me and tell me what’s going on.” 

Isaka crossed his arms. “No chance we’re talking you out of this is there?” 

“No,” Hatori confirmed. “I've been thinking ever since we learned Yuu was the peddler Isaka met all those years ago. If that woman's been living with him all this time--” 

“Maybe she’ll know something about Chiaki?” Asahina finished. 

Hatori sighed. He knew his brother was likely far past being tired of hearing Hatori talk about Chiaki. “I’m sorry. I know I’m obsessive about it, but I can’t shake this feeling that she’ll have answers for me.” Hatori looked longingly at Isaka. “Please. Just this one shot, then I'll let it go forever.” 

“Quick question, Titus, how are you planning to get up the tower?” Asahina asked mockingly. 

Hatori scratched his head. “I haven’t thought it through yet.” 

“Well, no matter.” Isaka smiled. “I’ve come this far with you, I’m not about to stop now.” Isaka wrapped his arms excitedly around Hatori's shoulder. 

"Isaka..." Hatori smiled warmly. "Thank you." 

Asahina sighed. “I really wish you’d stop supporting one another’s bad habits.” He looked up with determination. "Fine. If you're both in it, I guess I'm in it too. Let's do this."


	10. II-IV: Into the Light

_II-IV_

Isaka and Asahina both had tears in their eyes as they laughed at Hatori. He lifted another rock from the ground and chucked it high towards the window. It got the highest any of them had gotten, but it still wasn’t near high enough to reach the window. 

Isaka choked. “I don’t know if it’s funnier that you actually think you can get one up there or that even your best attempts are so sad.”

Asahina sucked in air. “All those years playing catch in the backyard apparently meant nothing.” 

Hatori growled. “Aren’t you supposed to be keeping an eye out for Yuu?” 

The crickets chirped quietly in the night and added to the sound of Asahina and Isaka’s laughs. 

“You just focus on getting the rocks a little closer,” Asahina chuckled. 

Hatori sighed. “Am I standing too close?” 

He lifted another rock, backed up a few feet and then chucked it high towards the window, lifting his leg as he did so to get more power. It flew high and knicked the bottom of the balcony. Isaka and Asahina stopped laughing instantly. 

“That was close!” Asahina said. “Try again. A little more force!” 

“Throw a slightly smaller rock,” Isaka recommended. He picked up a nearby rock and handed it to Hatori. 

Hatori looked down at the rock and then sighed and threw it. It sailed up to the window, which subsequently flew open and then woman from earlier stepped out just in time for the rock to hit her square in the head. 

“AH! I’M SORRY!” Hatori yelled. 

Isaka and Asahina bellowed loudly again. 

“Are you… Are you kidding me?” Isaka spat out through breaths. “You finally get it up there and hit her in the face!?”

“Shut up!” Hatori said. “Just be ready to help me.” 

He looked back up at the woman, but as he half expected, the spell didn’t take effect; he remained in control. He was a slight disappointed to see her face was still covered with the blue sash from earlier, but she was wearing a much more casual outfit, at least from Hatori could see, a t-shirt and jumper. However, that wasn’t the most notable difference. Her hair wasn’t long, at all. It hung in feathered layers all around her head, ending just below her chin. She walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned slightly over. She didn’t say anything, simply stayed with her head tilted down towards them. Finally, she turned and walked back towards the room she came from. 

Hatori jumped. “Uh, wait!” Hatori ran a little closer to the tower. “Come back! Please!” 

A few seconds later, something brown flipped over the edge of the balcony and went coiling down towards the ground. What was left of it after it’d extended the full length of the tower, fell in a heap with a thud before Hatori and he stepped forward to look at it closely. He bent down and touched it. 

“It’s the hair,” he said. He looked up and the woman had returned to the edge of the balcony and was motioning for Hatori to climb up. “Come up?” Hatori shouted up. The woman nodded. Hatori could plainly see that the long rope of hair was not attached to the woman’s head. 

Isaka scoffed. “There was nothing magical about it. It just wasn’t her real hair.” 

“It looked so real before,” Asahina said. “It went straight up to her head…?” 

“Okay, I’m going up,” Hatori said. “Keep an eye out for Yuu.” 

“I’ve been thinking about it. What do you want us to do if he shows up?” Isaka asked. 

“Uh… I’m not sure. Hopefully, he doesn’t,” Hatori said before taking hold of the long braid of hair and beginning his ascent. 

“HUH!? You said you had a plan! That’s not a plan!” Asahina scolded. 

Isaka put a hand on his shoulder. “No use worrying now, gorgeous. There may not be a spell involved, but Hatori is determined to meet that woman. If he gets himself into trouble, he’ll have to figure out a way to get himself out of it.” 

Hatori didn’t struggle a lot to climb the braid and soon, Isaka and Asahina’s voices were too far away to hear from so high up. As he got near the balcony, the woman backed away from the edge, and Hatori was eager to get overtop so he could face her properly. His heart race as he climbed. He really hoped he would have answers for him. He never felt he truly got closure with him and if this woman really was Yuu’s sister, maybe she’d have the real story regarding what happened to him. She had to know something, she simply had to. Why else would she invite Hatori up? His arms started to lose a little bit of their strength, but lucky for him, he was at the balcony and pulled himself up and over until he was standing on the balcony. 

The giant bay window was wide open and the room folded out darkly before him. “Hello?”

Hatori slowly stepped through the window and into the room. There were a couple of candles dimly lighting the area, but it wasn’t enough to see much more than the general shape of the woman standing near a large bookcase at the back of the room. 

“Um. I’m Prince Hatori of Hatsukoi. I’ve come here to talk to you, and uh, I guess save you,” he started nervously. 

“Save me?” the woman’s voice was lower than Hatori expected. Not entirely outside the realm of a woman’s voice, but gruffer. 

“If you need it,” Hatori said. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” she replied. 

“Please. I’ll go if you want me to, but I wanted to ask you about something first,” Hatori begged. 

“O… Okay. Quickly,” she whispered. 

“Are you really Yuu’s sister?” he asked. 

“No,” the woman replied quickly. 

“Who are you? What’s your name? It isn’t Aiko is it?” Hatori asked.

“No,” the woman replied. 

“What is it? What’s your name?” Hatori asked. He took a step towards the woman, but she backed away. He didn’t make another attempt. “Please. I won’t hurt you.” 

“I don’t know,” the woman said. 

“I promise, I won’t,” Hatori said. It may have been the daze of the situation, but Hatori couldn’t shake the familiar feeling he felt standing with the woman. Had she truly left so much of an impression on him from the spell?

“My name,” she said. “I don’t know it.” 

“You… you don’t know your own name?” Hatori said. 

“I don’t remember,” she replied. 

Hatori took another step forward, entirely against his will. He wanted to be closer to her. He didn’t know why. She backed away again, getting nearer and nearer to the wall behind her. Hatori stopped again. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel backed into a corner by him. They were divided by the light from the night outside. Hatori was still in the part of the room illuminated by the candles and the glow of the moon, where the woman stood completely in the shadows. 

“You don’t remember?” Hatori asked. 

She shook her head. “I lost my memories.” 

Hatori wished he could see the woman better. “Please. Step out into the light.”

“No,” she said quickly. “I can’t.” 

“Please, I just want to see your face better,” Hatori said. 

“No! I can’t!” she shouted. 

“Why?” Hatori said. 

“M… My secret,” she said. 

“Secret?” Hatori asked. “Please, tell me your secret. I’ll take it to my grave, I promise.” 

“I can’t,” she whined. 

“Please. Tell me,” Hatori begged. “Does Yuu hurt you so you won’t tell?”

“No!” she yelped. “Yuu loves me.” 

“Are you lovers?” Hatori asked. 

The woman sighed. “I want to be, for him, but I can’t.” 

“You can’t?” Hatori asked. “Why?”

“I don’t love him,” she huffed. Hatori took another step forward, but when he did it, the woman didn’t back away. Hatori took another one. “Please. Stop.” 

“Why?” Hatori asked.

“I can’t. I can’t tell my secret,” she pleaded. 

“I won’t tell,” Hatori said. He took another step forward and was close enough to reach out and take the woman’s hand from her side. “Please.” He pulled and started to back up, and after some resistance, the woman followed. 

Hatori pulled her out from the darkness of the far reaches of the room and out into the glow of the night. Once he could see her properly, it wasn’t necessary at all for her to tell him her secret, it was plain as day. Yuu’s so called ‘sister’ wasn’t a sister at all. 

“You’re a man,” Hatori said. 

The man turned his head away from him. “Please. You can’t tell anyone. If the suitors find out I’m a man, they won’t keep coming back.” 

Hatori stared at the man for a long time, carefully. He looked at his hair, his height, his hands… 

It couldn’t be… 

Hatori reached up for the sash tied around the man’s face, but he quickly ducked away from it. 

“Please. Please let me see your face,” Hatori begged, reaching again. 

He was probably just being obsessive. Hinging all of his hopes on a single impossibility. His heart raced as the man relinquished control and Hatori pulled lightly at the sash. It easily came loose from the knot tied behind the man’s head and Hatori slowly pulled the binding away. His face came into clear view. Hatori’s hands fell to his side and the sash fell, tangled, to the ground. There were tears in Hatori’s eyes before he could control them, as the man opened his eyes and looked at Hatori properly. The familiar set of dark blue eyes looking back at him sent him over and he began crying earnestly. He put his hands on each side of the man’s face and smiled. 

“Chiaki,” he whispered. He pulled him in and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “I knew. I knew it couldn’t have ended that way.” 

Chiaki didn’t return the hug but rather stood in shock. “Ch… Chiaki? Is that me?”

Hatori hugged tighter. “Yes. It’s you, Chiaki.” Hatori cried. “It’s really you.”


	11. II-V: Remembering

_II-V_

“TORI!” 

Hatori turned back towards the balcony. He took Chiaki’s hand in his own and pulled but Chiaki wouldn’t move. 

“Chiaki, come on, we have to get out of here,” Hatori said.

“TORI, GET OUT NOW!” 

Chiaki shook his head. “I can’t. I can’t leave Yuu…” 

“He’ll be okay,” Hatori said. “He has plenty of money. We have to go now.” 

“But--” Chiaki hesitated. “He’s taken care of me.” 

Hatori stepped back towards Chiaki. “I don’t want to overwhelm you, especially if you don’t remember, but that’s not what happened. He took you from us.” 

“T… Took me?” Chiaki said. 

A door in the back of the room slammed opened and Yuu appeared inside. “No! Get away from him!” 

Seeing Yuu filled Hatori with rage. He stormed forward and took Yuu’s shirt in his fist and used his forearm to restrain Yuu against the wall. Yuu struggled beneath the grip. 

“No! Stop!” Chiaki ran forward and put all his strength into pulling Hatori away from Yuu. Yuu fell to the ground and Chiaki bent down over him. “Yuu, are you okay? Yuu!” 

Yuu rubbed Chiaki’s head. “I’m okay.” He looked up at Hatori. “Get out.” 

Hatori scoffed. “You’re out of your mind. I’m not leaving without him.” 

Chiaki looked over at Hatori. “Please. I believe you when you say I was taken from you, but this is my life now. I don’t want to leave.” 

“Chiaki,” Hatori reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled him up to him. “You told me that you don’t love Yuu, do you know why? It’s because you love me.” 

“Wh-no. Please le--” 

“Chiaki look at me! It’s me, Tori! We were--we are in love. Please! I know you can remember!” Hatori begged. 

Yuu shifted and rose to his feet. “I’m warning you. Step away from him.” 

“No,” Hatori said sternly. “Kill me if you have to. I’m not going back to a life without him.” He looked at Chiaki. “Please, Chiaki.” 

Chiaki closed his eyes and began shaking his head violently. “NO!” 

Yuu ran towards the cupboard and pulled the drawers open. Hatori defensively moved between Chiaki and Yuu and held an arm out. “Stop. If I have to restrain you again, it’ll take a lot more than Chiaki to pull me off of you.” 

Yuu stopped and turned around, with his hands in the air defensively. “Let’s neither of us do anything rash. If you aren’t careful, you won’t be able to save your brother and friend.” 

Hatori’s eyes widened. “What did you do?”

Yuu smiled. “Let’s make a deal, Hatori. You step away from Chiaki and--” 

Chiaki jumped up and stood next to Hatori. “You just called me, ‘Chaki,’” he said. “You always told me my name was ‘Aiko.’” He took an angry step forward. “Tell me the truth!” 

“Ch--Aiko,” Yuu murmured. 

“Now!” Chiaki screamed. 

“I’m the one who loves you more!” Yuu bellowed. “You would pass through these woods all the time and you’d always visit me! We’d talk and laugh and you would tell me how stressful it was being a prince! I just wanted to take you away from that life! It’s what you wanted!” Yuu demanded. 

“Why can’t I remember!” Chiaki asked. He stepped towards the cupboard. “Is it the bucket?”

Bucket? 

Of course. 

The siphoned magic wasn’t in the hair. It was in the metal bucket Yuu used to collect the fees from the suitors. It projected the spell to attract them to Chiaki as ‘Aiko’ but the strength of it came from when they physically touched the bucket to put their fees inside. Yuu made a fast move for the cupboard and Hatori knew Yuu was going for the bucket. He had no idea how siphoned magic worked or how dangerous it was. He had to get Chiaki to safety and find Isaka and Asahina. He grabbed Chiaki’s hand and that time, Chiaki didn’t resist. Hatori pulled him through the room towards the door and, just in time to hear a loud crash behind them, pulled him through the doorway into the stairwell. 

“HATORI GET BACK HERE!” Yuu screamed, but Hatori continued to pull Chiaki down the staircase. 

After too long, they finally reached the bottom and Hatori pulled at the front door handle, but it wouldn’t budge. He pulled with all his strength but the door was secured. “Shit. I can’t get it open.” 

“It locks from the inside,” Chiaki said. “So I can’t get out.” 

“Damn it,” Hatori growled. Yuu was storming his way down the stairs, evidenced by the loud sounds echoing down. He turned and pushed Chiaki back a few feet and off to the side of the bend of the stairs. He touched his face sweetly. “No matter what happens, when this door opens, run, okay?” 

Chiaki began to cry. “I feel like I know you.” 

Hatori smiled warmly. “We know each other very well.” He leaned forward and gently placed his lips on Chiaki’s. 

Pounding down the stairs suggested Yuu was close, but Hatori couldn’t be bothered to be worried about it. He pulled as close to Chiaki as possible, earnestly taking a kiss he never thought he’d have again. His heart raced and swelled with his love for Chiaki and his anguish over losing him. He was with him again after all that time apart. He wouldn’t fail to protect him again, even if he had to give his life. They parted and Chiaki slowly brought a couple of fingers to touch his lips and his eyes widened. 

“Tori…” Chiaki mumbled. “I remember you.” 

Hatori hugged Chiaki. “ I knew you would.” He took his face in his hands and looked into his eyes. “Always remember that I love you.” 

Chiaki grabbed Hatori’s arms and held on tight. “I love you too.” 

Hatori pulled away, pushing Chiaki down into a crouch. He held a finger up to his lips to tell Chiaki to be quiet, and through tears, Chiaki nodded. Hatori braced himself by the door, satisfied that Chiaki was out of sight of the stairs from the top. Yuu barreled around the corner and looked angrily at Hatori.

“Where is he?” Yuu asked angrily. “He’s mine.” 

“No,” Hatori said. “He’s not.” 

Yuu held up a hand, palm out towards Hatori, with the bucket grasped tightly in the other. “This could get messy for you, Hatori.” 

Hatori braced himself. “It’s worth the risk.” 

Yuu scowled and then pushed his hand forward. A huge burst of light clamored forth and at the last possible minute, Hatori ducked and the power of the magic burst through the door, leaving a huge hole in its wake. Hatori looked through it. It wasn’t large enough, but he’d never be successful in getting Yuu to angle a second shot of magic at a different part of the door. He took a couple of steps forward and then ran and threw his entire body weight at the hole in the door. The wood of the door splintered and split. Hatori took another step out and threw himself at the door again, just as another shot of magic from Yuu flew over him and crashed into the door. The combination of the forces shattered the door and left a wide enough gap for a person to get through. Hatori fell to a heap on the ground outside, pain searing in his stomach. It wasn’t from the door. He’d been hit by the magic. 

He looked up. “Chiaki, go!” 

Chiaki jumped up, throwing Yuu off slightly, and ran through the opening in the door. He stopped and crouched towards Hatori. “Tori!” 

“No, Chiaki, keep going!” Hatori groaned. 

“No, come on, stand up,” Chiaki begged. “We’re together again, Tori. Please!” 

“Ah! Over here!!” a voice yelped. 

Hatori turned his head and Kisa was running towards them. 

“K..is...a?” Hatori groaned. 

Yuu ran up to them and held out a hand. “Chiaki, move.” 

“No!” Chiaki yelled. 

“Move! I don’t want to hurt you!” Yuu demanded. 

“NO!” Chiaki screamed back. 

“What happened!?” Kisa pushed Chiaki off of Hatori and lifted his shirt. “Tori… Tori! Stay with me!”

Hatori’s vision was blurring as the pain started to yank him from consciousness. 

“No! Tori!” 

“I’m sorry, Chiaki,” Yuu grumbled. 

He fired off another spell, but before it could hit them, someone jumped in between them. Hatori did his best to focus. He recognized the person, but couldn’t make out a solid image.

“Yukina!” Kisa shouted. 

“It’s okay. I’m not affected by it,” Yukina responded. 

Why were Yukina and Kisa there? 

A rush of people moved around Hatori as his vision officially started to fade out. He heard the sound of a punch landing followed by a loud shout. 

“I GOT IT! USAGI! NOW!” an entirely new voice broke across. 

“Tori!” Chiaki shook Hatori and whimpered nervously. “Tori!” 

Hatori looked into Chiaki’s eyes and did his best to stay connected, but the relief he felt to be looking at him again was more relaxing than it should have been. He closed his eyes and smiled. 

“I love you, Chiaki.” 

“TORI!” 

But it was no use, Hatori blacked out.


	12. II-VI: Welcome Home, Chiaki

_II-VI_

Hatori could only hear the commotion around him. 

“He’ll be fine,” a gruff voice he didn’t recognize, said. “He’ll need to rest. Chiaki’s memories should slowly start to come back now that the magic has been reclaimed.” 

“Thanks.” It was Isaka’s voice then. 

“Don’t worry about it, consider us even,” the first voice responded. “Misaki, let’s go.” 

“Okay,” a second new voice, lighter and more immature. “Try and stay out of the magic world from now on Mr. Isaka.” 

“Mind your own business, Shorty,” Isaka growled. 

“What did he mean, ‘consider you even?’” Hatori recognized Asahina’s voice. 

Isaka sighed. “I was the one who pulled him from regular guardian-fairy-angel business and submitted him to the M.L.E. Additionally, I was the one who recommended he struggle through with his partner, even though they weren’t getting along at the time, now they’re madly in love.” 

Asahina chuckled. “Have you always been such a superhero?”

“Shut up,” Isaka grumbled. 

Hatori could hear the worry in Isaka’s voice. His brother’s lover, though he may be, he was still the man who came to Hatori as a fairy and spent years with him trying to help him get over Chiaki and become brave enough to become the king of Hatsukoi. All things considered, Hatori figured he was probably sitting there thinking Hatori’s injuries were what he was so worried about before. Isaka always had been a man of innate intuition. Hatori felt bad. He probably didn’t handle the situation the best, forcing Isaka and Asahina to traipse along with his schemes. Still, he’d found Chiaki. How could he regret what he’d done? 

But he owed it to Hatori to open his eyes at least. To be able to assure him that he was okay. With what felt like all the strength in his body, Hatori slowly pried his eyes open. 

Asahina noticed it first, standing over Hatori in the grass. “Hey.” 

Isaka looked over from his seated position next to him. He sighed heavily and then reached over and punched his arm. 

“Ow,” Hatori groaned. “I suppose I deserved that.” 

“Tori… I owe you an apology,” Asahina started sadly. “Chiaki…” 

“No,” Hatori said. “What happened belies logic. You were just trying to help me move on as a brother and a friend. Thank you.” Hatori looked around him and then his heart dropped. “Where--” 

“Relax,” Isaka said. “He’s saying bye to the fairy, er, ex-fairy.” 

 

“What!?” Hatori sat straight up and the world spun around him crazily, Asahina and Isaka blurring into the shrubbery behind them.

“Now, I’m insulted that you honestly believe, after everything we’ve been through, that I would just let the love of your life, and future King of Hatsukoi, go gallivanting off into danger. Who the hell do you think I am?” Isaka hissed. 

Hatori slowly laid back down. “Sorry.” 

“Yuu doesn’t have magic anymore, and even if he did, Kisa is there, and Yukina who’s impervious to magic,” Isaka explained. “We were just waiting for you to get strong enough to walk, then we were gonna head back.” 

“Tori!” Hatori’s heart leapt when he heard Chiaki’s voice. Hatori looked over and Chiaki was sprinting towards them. He dropped to the ground sloppily and threw himself on top of Hatori. “My memories are coming back!” 

“Chiaki, this position is incredibly painful for me,” Hatori groaned. Chiaki started to move but Hatori wrapped an arm around him and held him in place. “I didn’t say move, I just thought it was worth mentioning.” 

Chiaki smiled and repositioned to a spot that was less painful. He frowned as a look of pure sadness crossed his face. “Tori… I can’t even imagine… I’m so sorry.” 

“I missed you,” Hatori said, nose quickly beginning to burn and tears filling his eyes. “I missed you so much I couldn’t stand it.” 

“Even though I couldn’t remember, it was like my heart did. Yuu really did take good care of me, memory stealing and peddling me off for money aside, but every time he’d try to make it romantic between us, I just couldn’t. I knew he wasn’t the one I was in love with,” Chiaki said. 

“You’ll have to forgive me,” Hatori said. “I’m not likely to let you leave my sight for a while. I’ll follow you to the bathroom.” 

Isaka and Asahina snickered. “Gross,” Asahina said. 

Chiaki hugged Hatori tightly. “That’s fine.” He finally brought their faces together in a warm kiss. Hatori breathed it in, memorizing the feeling of it. 

“I love you, Chaiki. More than anyone or anything. Please never leave my side again,” Hatori begged. “If you really don’t want to be king…”

“Huh?” Chiaki leaned away so he could look down into Hatori’s eyes. “What makes you think that?” 

“Yuu said that you told him being a prince was stressful,” Hatori said. “That’s why you confided in him.” 

“It’s maybe a little my fault,” Chiaki said. “I did tell him that I was stressed, but I never really told him what I was stressed about.” He smiled. “I was worried we weren’t going to be able to be together.” 

“R-Really?” Hatori asked. 

Chiaki nodded. “It wasn’t the idea of ruling a kingdom that scared me,” Chiaki said. “It was the idea of having to do it without you.” 

Hatori sat up, even through the screeching pain in his stomach and back. Chiaki sat up to his knees and Hatori wrapped his arms tightly around Chaiki, taking his dark brown hair in his hands. “You no longer have to worry about that.” 

Asahina sighed. “Sorry to interrupt, but, we should probably get going.” 

Isaka put a hand on Chiaki’s head. “Yeah. Don’t forget, this guy’s got a sister and two parents who’ve missed him.” 

Chiaki bowed his head low, sadly. “How can I face them? I did something so reckless by running away, and forced them to mourn me as though I was dead, just to come traipsing back years later.” 

Hatori put a hand on Chiaki’s face, drinking in his deep blue eyes. “Remember, you don’t have to do it alone anymore.” 

Chiaki threw his arms around Hatori. “I know I’m only just now realizing it, but I really missed you too.” 

Hatori smiled. “Welcome home, Chiaki.”

***

Yuu had his head cradled between his legs with his hands clasped behind his head. The beginning rain dripped through the leaves of the tree he was sheltered under, and had him drenched in no time at all. Things had gotten so messed up so quickly. He’d lost everything. Chiaki, his magic, his money, his home. He had nothing. His only crime was loving someone. Why did it end up like it did?

“Excuse me?” 

Yuu ignored the voice, he had no interest at all in seeing or talking to anyone ever again. 

“Hey.” This time, someone gently touched his arm. 

Yuu aggressively flung his arm out. “Don’t touch me!” 

Yuu looked up and a man with green eyes and short brown hair was staring down at him. He was wearing a bright red cloak with the hood pulled up over his head. “You’ll get sick if you stay out here like this.” 

“So what?” Yuu spat. 

“I’m headed back to my house now. There’s a manor on the property and I bet the owner would let you stay there. It’s pretty run-down. No one’s taking care of it, so if you wanted…” the green-eyed man said. 

Yuu looked up at him with a look of pure disgust on his face. “Why would you want to help me?” 

The man smiled. “You remind me of someone.” He held out his hand. “Come on. What have you got to lose?” 

Yuu looked back down at the ground. He had nothing to lose. He took the man’s hand and allowed him to help him to his feet. It was only at this time that he noticed the man in the red-cloak also had a small brown basket. He reached inside and pulled out a roll and handed it to Yuu. “I’m sure you’re hungry.” 

Yuu took it and bit into it carefully. It was delicious. “Did you make this?” 

The guy pulled a blanket out of his basket next, draping it over Yuu and covering his head. “No, my friend Kisa did.” 

Kisa? Yuu thought back to Chiaki saying goodbye to him the day before. Kisa was one of the two men there with him. Remembering Chiaki turned his stomach and he pulled the roll away from his face. He stared at the ground until he could he the other pass by him and keep moving forward. He looked back over his shoulder. “Come on, it’s not far from here.” 

Yuu followed apprehensively, through the forest path and eventually out onto a spacious plot of land with a manor situated in the middle. What appeared to be a once-thriving garden, was nothing but roots and wilted flowers to the right of them, but there was a small shed nearby that looked fairly well kept. He followed the man up to the house, where he brazenly let himself in. Yuu followed, excited to be out of the rain, and pulled the blanket off of himself. The man pulled the blanket from his hands, and set it on top of his basket on the floor. He walked to a nearby stairwell and shouted up. 

“Otoko?” He waited. “Otoko!”

“WHAT!?” a loud and frightening voice bellowed back. 

There was a series of low, gruff barks, and then a black dog came bounding into the room. He nuzzled the man in the red-cloak’s leg gently. He looked down and pat the dog’s head a couple of times before returning to the stairwell. 

“Can I come up?” the man asked. 

“NO!” the voice shouted back. “LEAVE!” 

“I’m not leaving! I’ve brought you a new house mate!” the man said. 

The loud voice didn’t reply. The man looked down at the dog. “Is silence a good thing?” The dog let out a quiet huff. “You’ll just have to help look after him then.” The dog didn’t reply then. Yuu knew instantly, he was a guardian. 

The man turned back towards Yuu, pulling his hood down off of his head. “You’ll be fine. That,” the man pointed up, “is Otoko. He doesn’t come out much anymore. Cook and clean and that’s more than enough rent for you to stay.” He put a hand on the dog’s head. “This is Takano, somewhere around here there’s a cat too, he’s Yokozawa. They’ll look after you.” The dog nuzzled the man’s leg more and he stepped away. “Takano, cut it out,” he yelped. 

He took a couple of steps towards Yuu and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m Ritsu. I’ll be around from time to time, but I’m hoping you can help him. He’s a bit of a beast, but he, uh, has the potential to be a good guy. I don’t know why, but I get the feeling you have some experience in that area.” 

Was it a blind guest or did he learn about him from Kisa? 

“I don’t know that I deserve the right to help anyone else,” Yuu admitted sadly. 

“Let him help you too then,” Ritsu said. 

With no more words, he picked up his basket and the blanket, pulled the hood of his red cloak back over his head and left. 

Yuu looked back at Takano and smirked. “You’re a guardian aren’t you?” 

The dog barked once and Yuu nodded. “I used to be a fairy,” he sighed, “but I’m not anymore.”


	13. III-I: Pain Shared

_III-I_

Yuu sat on the hill in the back of the estate with his knees up his his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them. The calm summer breeze blew through his hair as he waited patiently for the sound of his fate sealing from afar. He stared at the castle far off in the distance. It’d be happening any second. Finally, a loud series of bells rang out loudly and shortly thereafter a horde of doves took to the sky, flying every which way from the castle. With the sun shining down over the castle, and the bells clearly ringing, Yuu could only imagine the royal wedding had been perfect. 

He sighed deeply. Even after four months time, it was still so painful. He loved Chiaki more than anything. Why couldn’t he be with him? Why couldn’t he have happiness? 

There was a few loud barks and Yuu looked over to see Takano bounding up the hill. He ran up until he was next to Yuu and then he laid down next to him, resting his head in Yuu’s lap. Yuu pet his head gently. 

“Well, that’s it Takano. Chiaki’s married to Hatori. My life officially sucks.” 

Takano whined sadly. 

“Did I tell you they accepted my apology?” Yuu said. “Wrote me back on gorgeous royal stationery. They even invited me to the wedding.” 

Takano growled. 

“Right? I’ve apologized, but don’t be flat out insensitive. I could have never attended that wedding. Running around watching the person you’re in love with be in love with someone else. That’s torture no one should have to deal with,” Yuu complained, but Takano nipped at his leg. “Ow! I know…” 

Otoko’s estate may as well have been the gathering place for creatures that had to sit and watch the person they were in love with be in love with someone else. Otoko’s magical caretaker, Executive Angel Kirishima, had shown up in a panic when he learned that previous rogue fairy, Yuu, had taken up residence with his equally deviant human. For all intents and purposes, it was like super-villains coming together. What Kirishima found, however, was that both Yuu and Otoko were depressed and pathetic. After feeling the situation wasn’t anything to panic over, Kirishima loosely explained Otoko’s funk to Yuu, comparing the two, and giving Yuu a similar message to the one Ritsu gave them, that maybe they can help one another. He additionally asked him to give extra love and affection to the guardians, the dog Takano, and the cat Yokozawa, as they were in similar situations, and didn’t have anyone looking out for them. It was just his best guess based on what he’d personally experienced in the four months he’d been there, but Yokozawa was in love with Takano who was in love with Ritsu, who was in love with Kisa, as was Otoko, though Kisa was in love with Yukina, who fortunately, loved him back. It wasn’t like he had a fact checker or anything, especially because half of the individuals involved were technically animals, but he was about 90% sure he was right. 

Even four months later, however, not much had changed from the day Ritsu brought Yuu to Otoko’s place to begin with. He’d only seen Otoko twice, and ‘seen’ was a loose-fitting word to the two glimpses of brown cloak he’d seen flurrying through the kitchen one time, and through the stairwell another. But for those experiences, Yuu might not have believed Otoko existed at all. He would have been more like a crazy urban myth in his mind, known of, but never known. Well, those, and the fact that whenever he dropped food at his door, there would only be empty dishes and cutlery in their wake when he would come back by a few hours later. 

Yuu supposed situations like the one Kirishima and Ritsu were hoping for weren’t entirely non-existent. When people suffer through similar struggles, they find common ground and bring out one another’s best traits, realizing they can love again by loving one another… 

…or some such bullshit. 

Yuu did not think his situation with Otoko was like that. He didn’t even think his situation with Otoko had the ability to breed something so pure and lighthearted. What were they honestly expecting? That Yuu would suddenly get over the man with whom he’d been in love for close to ten years, and be open to falling in love again with the mysterious brute that lived downstairs? Not likely. In fact, it was really Yuu’s intention to leave soon. He didn’t need to hinge his hopes on happiness, and he really wanted to be much further from the happily wed Kings Hatori and Chiaki of Hatsukoi than he was at the estate. He wasn’t sure where he would go, but the world was a vast place. Surely there was a hole suitable enough to crawl in and die. 

He sighed and pat Takano’s head and then shifted to stand. He slowly walked down the hill and into the garden. He didn’t know what it was, but watching it die slowly was sad. There wasn’t much to do in the boring estate, so Yuu gardened. The cat, Yokozawa, was a fan of the garden and was happy to see it revitalized. With each passing day, the flowers got brighter and the vegetables grew, it was turning into something respectable. After tending the garden effectively, Yuu sat on the edge of one of the flower boxes, accepting Yokozawa’s decision to curl up in his lap. The stroked the cat gently. 

“Yokozawa, I’m bored,” Yuu announced plainly. The cat purred and shifted, generally ignoring him. Yuu looked up at the manor. “It’s a pretty big place. Doesn’t it have like a library or something?” 

The cat looked up at him. He was set apart from other cats who had golden eyes with dark pupils. His eyes were still cat like, but human colors. His natural eye color, a serene blue-gray, bore into Yuu as he looked at him. 

“What?” Yuu said. 

Yokozawa stood up in his lap, stretched himself, forward first, and then backwards, then he leapt down to the ground and began for the estate. He walked a few feet and then stopped and looked back at Yuu, meowing lightly. Yuu shrugged and stood up, and it seemed to satisfy Yokozawa who continued on for the manor. Yuu quietly followed Yokozawa inside, up the stairs towards where Otoko’s bedroom and office were, but in the opposite direction and down a hallway he’d never ventured before. Clearly, no one spent much time in that wing of the manor, as spider webs and dust were permanent fixtures on the walls and lights. Yuu wished he lived with someone who could talk to him because they passed several doors and he wanted to know what was behind them all. It wasn’t likely Otoko’s stuff as he’d only recently inherited the estate, but there was probably a trove of treasures. Maybe he’d make it his personal mission to enter every room in the manor before he left. 

Yokozawa stopped in front of a set of oak double doors at the end of the hallway. His tail flicked about his body as he looked back at Yuu. Yuu reached out and took one of the brass handles and opened the door slowly. On the other side was a sight to behold. It was like he’d just entered a museum. There was a huge window directly across from him, that Yuu recognized as the centerpiece window if you’re looking at the manor from the outside, and two large spiral staircases on either side gave access to the two story high bookshelves. Among several notable sculptures and paintings in the impressive room were a telescope, an easel, and a beautiful grand piano. 

It was an incredible and well supplied study. 

Yuu couldn’t help but widen his eyes and drop his jaw at the sight. It was gorgeous. Yokozawa walked near the piano and hopped up to the top, sneezing when a puff of dust unsettled around him. Yuu didn’t know where to start. Books simply felt like a good way to kill time, but he was an artist at heart. He approached the piano, rubbing his hand over the dust covered top first. He smiled, the piano seemed so obscurely placed at first glance, but he knew exactly why it’d been placed where it was. He walked past the piano to the window and used both hands and all his body weight to rip aside the extravagantly, embroidered, curtain. He pulled both halves aside and let the bright sun shine in. He followed the flow of the light back to the piano, and as expected, it glinted perfectly off of the black facade. 

Yuu walked over to the piano, slowly lifting the case to the keys to reveal them, caked in dust. Yuu stared at them sadly. Such a beautiful instrument didn’t deserve so much neglect. He looked around the room, noticing a white cover draped over an unknown object on a pedestal near the right staircase. Yuu approached it and pulled it down, revealing a painting of three people. The middle person, though two decades younger at least, Yuu was still able to recognize as Kisa, the previous owner of the mansion. A man that looked a terrible amount like Kisa and a beautiful woman were painted on either side of the boy. They all had bright smiles on. Something about it was pitiful to Yuu. They looked so happy. Happiness was such a joke. Twenty years ago, that poor family posed for a painting, not knowing that nothing but death and pain and sadness awaited them. Sure, Kisa had managed to fall in love, but not before his life so go bad that he needed a fairy. 

Yuu took the cover with him over the keys, where he began to wipe them down. The notes plunked out of key as Yuu cleaned them and when he was done, he tossed the cover aside and walked to Yokozawa. He lifted the cat, much to his protest, and set him gently on the ground. He opened the top cover of the grand, using the stand to arch it to his highest position. He then pulled the stool over to the side. He walked to the base of one of the giant bookshelves and pulled down the heaviest looking book and then walked back over and set it to rest on the sustain pedal of the piano. He climbed up on the stool of the piano, pulled the set of tuning tools from the underside where he expected them to be, and slowly began tuning the piano. 

Only a few keys into the process, Yokozawa left the room. The discord notes disturbed him and proved too much. Yuu didn’t mind. The company was nice, but unnecessary. He was glad his own ear hadn’t lost its ability to hear the notes in tune. It was a rare, but useful skill, that Yuu hadn’t been able to use since he was very young. It was a couple hours of tuning, but finally, striking the keys seemed to be giving him all the appropriate notes and he was pleased. He walked over to the discarded cover and wiped his hands of the dust and grime they’d accumulated in the tuning process, then finally came to sit in front of the keys. 

He took a deep breath. He hoped he could remember his favorite song to play and hear. He struck the first chord slowly. 

Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata. 

The next chord seemed to come out of him on his own and in no time, he was passionately playing the song. The notes pulled out all of his emotions. The dissonant chords matching his sadness and heartache, the light overlay somehow elegantly describing his melancholy and general listlessness. 

That’s right. 

Even when he first learned the piece he felt the way he did playing it alone in the manor. Not much had changed in his life. He loved Chiaki with every fleck of his skin, but he never had him. He’d erased his memories in the hope that he’d be open to falling in love with him, but even with no knowledge of Hatori’s existence at all, he still couldn’t. 

That’s what Moonlight Sonata meant to him. 

The endless night. Never seeing the light of day that brings hope of a future or happiness. As he continued to play, tears slowly slipped down his cheeks, and the notes got slower and further apart, until he finally ceased playing all together, laying his arms against the sheet music stand of the piano and his head against his arms. 

He just felt defeated. 

“Please, don’t stop playing…” a voice called out. 

Yuu looked up and his amber eyes immediately began scanning all around the room. Finally, up in the right balcony, he spied Otoko. He face was shrouded in the hood of his cloak, in fact none of his skin was visible, but the setting sun did manage to splash across his head at just such an angle, that Yuu was able to lock eyes with a dark gray-brown set staring back at him. 

“Otoko…” Yuu whispered. “How long have you been there.” 

“Since just after you started tuning the piano,” Otoko replied quietly. “That, alone, was incredible.” 

“Th-Thank you,” Yuu huffed. 

“Keep going,” Otoko said. 

“I can’t…” Yuu responded. “It’s too painful.” 

Otoko leaned against the banister, not breaking his eye contact with Yuu. “Well, maybe it’s better out than in.” 

Yuu figured there was some truth to the statement, but he had some trouble believing that if he just cried enough, he would eventually wipe out all of his pain. How many times would he have to play Moonlight Sonata before the agony of being orphaned, enslaved, tortured and heartbroken was washed away completely? He placed his hands on the keys gently, but before he could play a single note, he began crying again, mixed in with the embarrassment of doing so in front of a complete stranger. Yuu stood up from the piano, pulled the cover to the keys back down and made his way for the door. 

“Don’t go,” Otoko begged, but Yuu ignored him. 

He walked out of the study, sniffling and biting his cheek to stifle his emotions. Perhaps some people would feel relieved to have found a kindred spirit, but Yuu just wasn’t the bonding over shared pain kind of guy.


	14. III-II: The Cost of Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am SO sorry for the massive delay in updates. I got a promotion at work and finals at school and things have been crazy in my life for the last few days. I'm out of town on a business trip, but my evenings are my own, so I'm hoping to get all caught up on chapters for all my fics, this one included. Thanks for being so patient and as a special treat, I'll try and get a second chapter up today! 
> 
> Love you crazy kids!!

Takano and Yokozawa were behaving strangely.

Ritsu had officially moved to his cottage in the woods near Kisa, and ever since then, it was like neither beast could get a grip. Ritsu was barely around before he moved, even though he technically lived there, as he spent most of his time travelling to Kisa’s home near where Yuu used to live. Both animals spent a significant amount of time with Yuu and he was the one that fed them, so it wasn’t like some caretaking duty was being neglected with Ritsu’s leaving, but Yuu was at a loss. Knowing there were human brains and thoughts within them was frustrating for Yuu. He knew that if he was still a fairy, he’d be able to communicate with them, but he was stuck with the limitations of being a human and it pissed him off immensely, especially because he wanted the guardians to calm down.

Takano seemed more agitated than Yokozawa. Any time Yuu attempted to approach him or speak to him, he let out low growls and barks and a couple times actually nipped at Yuu as a warning to keep his distance. Yuu understood that Takano was in love with Ritsu and his subsequent moving to place nearer to the person he was in love with was bound to upset him, but having the knowledge that Takano was essentially an adult making an adult decision to attempt to bite Yuu just because he could, made him want to hit his animal body repeatedly with a blunt object.

Yokozawa on the other hand, seemed languid, if not flat out depressed. The cat guardian was normally lazy, but Yokozawa was eating, drinking and moving less. He didn’t let out his typical mews and purrs when Yuu pet him, and he didn’t seem to have much desire for basking in the sun in the garden as he typically did.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?” Yuu asked them as he prepared dinner one evening.

He hadn’t returned to the study since his initial trip. He did want to play the piano more and even practice drawing on the easel, but if it meant Otoko would come out of his room and actually attempt to get to know him, Yuu was out. He didn’t need another person disappointing him or killing him from the inside out.

Takano huffed lightly from under the table, while Yokozawa ignored Yuu’s comments from his perch on the refrigerator. Yuu swore under his breath at them. He was sad enough on his own as it was, the last thing that he needed was to have to stare at the dragged and defeated expressions of two cute animals.

“You’re grown men inside your fluffy bodies, suck it up,” Yuu said. Maybe he wasn’t in any position to talk, but he didn’t care.

Takano let out a low bark, cursing Yuu in his own language. Yuu waved a hand with a wooden spoon grasped firmly inside. “Yeah, yeah.”

After eating himself, collecting Otoko’s discarded plate and silverware and watching both animals completely neglect their dinners complete with human food, Yuu was officially starting to get annoyed.

“Look, go stand near something or knock something over or something to tell me how to help you. You’re pissing me off,” Yuu hollered at them as they stared at their food bowls.

Yokozawa was the one who responded to the request. He turned away from his food bowl and made his way towards the basement stairs that would lead them up into the kitchen. He shot Yuu a look before walking up and Yuu followed him. It didn’t take long before it was clear where he was going. Yuu followed him up the stairs and down the hallway until they were finally standing outside the door to the study.

“I’m not going back in th--” but before Yuu could finish his sentence, Takano began pushing at the back of his legs. Yuu grumbled. “What’s gotten into you two!?”

Takano stopped playing nice and flat out bit Yuu’s legs. Yuu whipped around and swung at him. Takano growled and began lunging at Yuu and as he backed up, Takano took the hem of his pants in his mouth and pulled as well. Yuu couldn’t figure it out. What was so important about being in the study?

“Fine!” Yuu bellowed.

He shook himself free of the animals and turned towards the doors to the study. He opened them slowly and peeked inside. No one was inside, so Yuu stepped inside slowly and stood just inside the entryway. Yokozawa walked past Yuu and headed for one of the staircases. Takano pushed Yuu gently and then proceeded past him as a way of telling Yuu to follow. Yuu watched them nervously as they began to climb the right staircase, but soon his own curiosity took over and he began to follow them. The staircase spiraled up, giving him access to the higher book shelf. Most of the books were covered in dust but there was a small section of books near the end of the shelf that looked as though they had been touched recently. As if to confirm this, Yokozawa jumped up the where the banister met the wall, and reached as far as he could over to paw at the books.

“I should read those?” Yuu asked.

Takano let out a low gruff and Yuu walked over to the books and pulled the first one, a maroon covered book with worn pages and no title or author to speak of, from the shelves. He opened the book slowly, looking down at the first page.

_Kisa left today and my heart is burning._  
The truth is, I don’t know how to love even myself properly, let alone others.  
It’s hard for me to face Takano and Yokozawa. I’m not sure what made them to fight for another chance for me, but I’m terrified of messing everything up.  
I’d love to speak with them as men. To apologize to them for all of the suffering I’ve caused them.  
Kirishima is right.  
I deserve this punishment. 

Yuu flipped through the journal until he started to see blank pages. He backtracked until he got to the most recent page with writing on it. He took a deep breath and began to read.

_Yuu went into the study I was going to give to Kisa._  
I was going to storm in there and tell him not to just help himself to other people’s things, but when he began to tune the piano, I found it very interesting. He seemed to be pitching them with just his ear, it was incredible. It was second, only, to the marvelous way he played the piano.  
He played one of my favorite songs, Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.  
He cried and I knew it wasn’t just music we had in common, it was-- 

Yuu jumped when a book hit the floor near him. He shut the book he had in his hand and walked over to the book Yokozawa had clearly knocked over intentionally. He set the original journal down, and lifted the new one up, opening the cover and looking over the first page.

_Mama din’t com home yesturday. Papa says she is wurking. She wurked heer but Papa did not lik the othur men tuching me. I miss her. I hope she coms hom soon._

Yuu quickly grabbed another book matching the journal types from the shelf.

_Mr. Shouta told me I can come to his house to keep learning to read and write. I miss being around kids my age, but I think it will be okay. Mr. Shouta has a son just a little younger than me. He said I can bring Takano and Yokozawa to stay too._

Yuu dropped the book in his hand and pulled another out.

_I don’t understand my relationship with Mr. Shouta now that Mrs. Shouta has died. He does things with me that I don’t think two men, or two people so far apart in age should be doing. The strangest thing is, I find myself thinking I wouldn’t mind doing these things with Kisa, but he doesn’t even pay attention to me.  
I think that I'm in love with him._

Yuu struck interest in the current journal and flipped about twelve pages forward.

_Mr. Shouta has taken ill. I recommended that he write a will to be safe and leave everything to Kisa, and he agreed. I’ve begun writing the will and will tell Kisa tomorrow, along with my wish to marry him._

Yuu turned the page.

_I’ve done nothing, but good for Kisa and Mr. Shouta. Why, after everything I’ve been through, do I keep meeting misfortune. Mr. Shouta will surely die in the next few months, and Kisa wishes to take his inheritance, sell the estate and move away; he wishes I would not go with him. My family, any place I’ve ever called home, the Shouta’s, Kisa - everything I’ve ever loved always leaves. Is one forced to continue to be bullied by life or can they eventually take initiative. I just wish for happiness._

 

_Mr. Shouta did not like hearing that I’d proposed to his son and has asked me to leave. Why don’t these stupid men realize I take care of them? I’m the reason they live and breathe, or should I say, the reason they’ve not yet died…_

 

_Today a man appeared, Kirishima. He said that he came to help me achieve my dream of having Kisa fall in love with me. In exchange for not harming Mr. Shouta, Kirishima said he would help me. He’s explained to me his position, but there’s something wrong. He told me that Takano and Yokozawa were actually guardians given to me when I was younger and that once I found happiness, they would ‘get promoted’ and become actual men. This doesn’t strike me as a ‘spare the rod’ situation, because Kirishima clearly understands that I mean to kill Mr. Shouta and steal his inheritance from Kisa. Why is he here?_

 

_Kirishima told me he feels bad for me, but can’t condone my attempting to force Kisa. He’s given me a three year limit to make Kisa fall in love with me for real, or he’ll have to close my case, which apparently comes with a punishment, and he’ll take Takano and Yokozawa away too._  
I’m scared.  
I don’t think I can do it.  
If I was capable of being loved, wouldn’t someone have loved me by now? 

Yuu flipped to the last few pages of the book, recognizing that they would be the last entries before the first book he read from picked up.

_Kisa’s fallen in love, but not with me. Apparently the way I treated him caused a fairy, like Kirishima, to be assigned to him. Kirishima said words like ‘torture’ and ‘rape’ were on his file because of me._  
I’m disgusted with myself. I no longer wish to live.  
But my guardians have proven, yet again, to be the only ones who truly care for me. They fought to keep me from getting closed, but it didn’t come free of charge.  
Kirishima has-- 

“What are you doing!?”

The sudden shout caused Yuu to jump and drop the book. Yuu looked down, over the banister, and Otoko, still cloaked, had his head tilted up towards Yuu.

“What the hell are you reading without permission?” he barked.

“Uh… I, they--” Yuu pointed towards where Yokozawa and Takano had been sitting, but they were both gone. Yuu’s jaw dropped. Was it on purpose? Did they intend to get him in trouble? Yuu’s heart actually waned a bit for the man. Like Yuu, his life hadn’t been easy. “I’m sorry,” Yuu said finally. “I was just looking through the books and I happened upon these.”

“How much did you read?” he asked.

Yuu’s cheeks hued. “Little bits here and there…”

“Put them away and get out,” Otoko ordered. He turned to leave.

“You had this study made for Kisa?” Yuu asked.

Otoko stopped. “Yes.” He kept walking.

“You never gave it to him?” Yuu asked.

Otoko stopped again. “No.”

“Why a study?” Yuu asked. “I’ve met him, only once, but he didn’t strike me as studious.”

“He enjoyed reading. The whole time I lived here, I would notice the books he liked to read, and I compiled those and books like those into this library,’ Otoko explained. “Most of these have never been touched before.”

“Why don’t you read them?” Yuu asked. Otoko didn’t reply, but instead kept walking away. “W-Wait!” Yuu called out. Otoko stopped just before exiting through the huge doors. “You should read them. Even just the titles on this side, some of these books are ones that everyone should read.”

“I… I can’t read them…” Otoko said quietly.

“What?” Yuu made his way for the stairs and began descending.

“They’re… They’re too… hard… for me to read…” Otoko said.

“I thought Mr. Shouta taught you to read?” Yuu said, walking up to Otoko, who recoiled slightly at the comment. “S-Sorry, I’ll try not to reference your life to you.”

“Seems to me like you read more than just ‘little bits here and there,’ he replied.

“Sorry…” Yuu said. “But still…”

“Shouta was teaching me how to read until he became, otherwise distracted. I’d say we made it about halfway through 8th grade before he decided there were better things for us to do with our time,” Otoko grumbled.

Yuu winced. How awful. A kid that just wants to learned is tricked into a tumultuous sexual relationship with a much older man, and doesn’t even get the education he was seeking in exchange? He took a deep breath, completely in shock as to what he was about to say.

“I… Uh…” Yuu rubbed his head. “I could teach you… Uh, to read. I don’t think I’ll be staying here much longer, but before I leave, I can…”

Otoko turned his head a bit. Yuu wished he could see his face. “You don’t have to do that.”

Yuu took a step forward, but Otoko maintained the distance by stepping forward himself. “Okay,” he murmured. “Thank you, Yuu.”

Yuu didn’t attempt to approach Otoko again, but instead just smiled, hoping it would travel to him through his shroud. “You’re welcome.”

Yuu wasn’t sure what he was getting himself into, but at the end of the day, what did he have to lose?


	15. IV-III: Not the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me kids. If you read the notes on the last chapter, you know things have been crazy. I just got home late last night and am spending the weekend catching up on this and all my other stories. Thank you for being patient with me and for all of your support!

_IV-III_

Yuu glared at Otoko. Though he couldn’t see his face through his cloak, he could see Yuu and he was hoping the breadth of his irritation would get across to the stubborn man. 

Yuu needed not wonder why Kisa was abhorrent of him, he wasn’t a kind person. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Otoko demanded. 

“I can’t help it, you’re an ass,” Yuu snapped back. 

“How does the fact that I don’t understand this, make me an ass? I can’t help it. I don’t know what I don’t know,” Otoko growled. 

They were seated at a table that sat against the front wall of the study, not far from the staircase to the left set of bookshelves. Yuu crossed his arms, ignoring the calming nudges to his shin Takano was giving him from under the table. Yuu shook his leg aggressively. 

“Don’t, Takano. I don’t know what either of you see in this man, he’s an oaf,” Yuu spat. 

Otoko slammed his hand down on the table, rattling the book and pencil he was using, and knocking the pencil off the table. “DON’T INSULT ME USING WORDS I DON’T KNOW!” 

“‘OAF,’ SPELLED O-A-F, MEANS BIG IDIOT!” Yuu screamed. 

“I’M NOT AN IDIOT!” Otoko shouted back. 

“Only an idiot would insult his only teacher, and frankly, only person that will go within fifty feet of him,” Yuu said. 

“I didn’t insult you! I told you I don’t understand what you’re saying,” Otoko retorted angrily. 

“You said I’m a bad teacher and told me to slow down or you were going to kick me out,” Yuu said. “Which, honestly, I’d like to see you try.” 

Yokozawa hopped up onto the table with the pencil grasped in his mouth. He dropped the pencil on the book Otoko was writing in, and then slid down over the book, rolling onto his back adorably. Otoko looked down at him, and Yuu was shocked when he reached forward and began to scratch the cat’s stomach, calming instantly. 

Yuu scoffed. “That’s a grown man in there, you know. You’re giving belly scratches to like a 30-year old.” 

Yokozawa let out a weak hiss and Otoko didn’t stop his petting. “I learned a long time ago that Yokozawa likes being scratched on his belly. After everything he’s done for me, who am I to deny him that joy?” 

Yuu listened to the phrasing of Otoko’s words. “You know, I’ve been wondering for a while. Your speech and writing aren’t that bad, how come you struggle so much to read?” 

Otoko recoiled and Yuu sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it to sound mean, I’m truly curious, maybe there’s something about it that would make this easier.” 

Otoko continued to pet Yokozawa. “I spent nearly all of my time keeping company with a man twice my age, a well-refined one at that. You don’t spend all that time around someone like that without picking up some rules of speech.” 

“And with writing?” Yuu said, getting the feeling he shouldn’t linger on anything that involved Mr. Shouta. 

“When I was in my teens I wrote Kisa a letter to tell him how I felt, but after a few words he wouldn’t keep reading because it was so poorly written and he said he couldn’t understand it. I took that letter, changed a few words and brought it to Mr. Shouta and told him it was from a book I was trying to read and asked him to teach me how to spell all the words correctly, which he did. He also gave me some better words to use in place of others, so I learned those too. That’s where most of my advanced vocabulary comes from,” Otoko explained. 

“That must have been some letter,” Yuu noted. 

“Mr. Shouta knew it wasn’t from a book I was reading, but I think he thought it was for him, so he didn’t mind teaching me the words,” Otoko said. 

Yuu didn’t entirely know how to respond to the depth of the information he’d just received. Otoko truly hadn’t intended for things to get as nasty as they did, but with an existence like that, how can they not? 

“What?” Otoko asked. 

Yuu shook his head. “Nothing.” 

Otoko, still gently petting Yokozawa, sighed. “I can tell there’s something.” 

Yuu looked away from the hooded man. “There isn’t.” 

“Whatever,” Otoko dropped it and then the two were sitting silence. 

Yuu side-eyed him. He was starting to feel sympathetic and it was worrying him. He sighed and closed the book in front of him. “I think we should be done for today.” 

Otoko stopped petting Yokozawa. “Why?” 

Yuu stood up from the table they were studying at. “I’m tired. We can do more tomorrow.” He moved away from the table and began to walk away, but Otoko reached out and grabbed Yuu around his wrist. Yuu looked back at him. “Let go of me.” 

“I don’t want to stop yet,” Otoko growled. 

Yuu snatched his hand away. “I don’t care. I’m done for the day.” He started off again. 

Otoko stood from his chair with a screech and grabbed Yuu again, this time, around his bicep and pulled him back. Yuu looked up at him with angry shock. Otoko gripped Yuu’s arm tightly. “What about the fact that you know all this stuff about me and I know nothing about you. I think it’s a fair trade for you to stay until I’m done.” 

Yuu knew what he had to do. He relaxed his body and as soon as Otoko released his arm he reached his opposing arm out and punched Otoko across, what he could only assume was his face for not being able to see it, and Otoko fell backwards landing in a sitting position in his chair again. Takano and Yokozawa both stood to attention, but neither of them aggressed Yuu, whom they must have agreed with his actions. 

Yuu pointed down at Otoko. “Don’t order me around and don’t put your hands on me. I’m not Kisa.” 

Yuu turned immediately after that and walked away. He didn’t hear, either the footsteps of Otoko or the persistent paws of Takano or Yokozawa, so Yuu knew he wasn’t being followed. He stormed angrily to the room he was staying in and walked in and sat down on the bed. His first inclination was to leave that moment. He didn’t need to stay somewhere with someone who didn’t understand personal boundaries, but as he started to think of leaving, he started to get perversely disturbed. 

The idea of leaving Otoko behind actually bothered him a little. 

Was it because he hadn’t lived peacefully with someone in so long?

Was it because Otoko had been willing to treat Yuu like a person when, after so long, no one else had? 

He sighed. 

He had to leave. The last thing he needed was to actually find himself feeling like… feeling. 

He stood up and walked from the room, grabbing the small bag with a journal and pencils in it that were his only possessions and started down the stairs. He walked through the parlor towards the entryway and started to reach out for the door. Half a second later, he felt a hand grab his. It wasn’t the same malicious touch he’d received just a few minutes before, it was gentle and careful. 

Yuu stopped, doing his best to ignore the way his heart began racing and took his hand from the other’s. He didn’t dare turn to face him. “I’m leaving,” Yuu said. 

“Why?” Otoko asked. 

“I don’t think we’re equipped to live with other people,” Yuu replied. He knew he was part of the problem. “We’re not the kind of people who can have… happiness.” 

“That’s not true,” Otoko said. “Please. You’re the first person in a long time that’s treated me like… a person.” 

Yuu’s eyes widened, fortunately out of Otoko’s sight. It was the same sentiment Yuu had regarding him. 

“I shouldn’t have put my hands on you, I’m sorry. Please stay, I won’t touch you again,” Otoko begged. 

“Otoko, I don’t think--” 

“Please, Yuu,” Otoko cut him off. 

Yuu didn’t appreciate the way Otoko whimpered, like he’d truly suffer if Yuu left. He was no one, certainly not someone worthy of such anguish. “I’m no one for solving loneliness with,” Yuu said. “I’m not going to just open up.” 

“Fine,” Otoko said. “Even if I never learn anything more about you, but your name…” Otoko chuckled, which alone shocked Yuu, “well, that and the fact that you have a painful right hook.” 

Yuu smiled and then his stomach twisted. He touched his own face carefully. He was smiling. When was the last time that he genuinely smiled? He turned around slowly and walked past Otoko, not lingering for anything else to happen. As he passed him, just before he started up the stairs again, he stopped briefly. 

“I’m afraid of storms. My family never lived in a big house, so even the small ones felt like tornados.” Yuu kept walking up to his room, and when he was inside, he shut the door and backed against it, sliding down to sit. To still his beating heart and heavy breathing, he set his head in his lap. 

What was he thinking?

What was he doing?


	16. III-IV: Happiness

_III-IV_

Yuu looked around and felt stupid. 

What the hell was he doing, sitting in a holiday decorated living room with a dog and a cat curled up by the first, sitting on the couch reading while another living, breathing, human sat writing in the arm chair not far from him. They looked like some ridiculous, happy, family or something. Part of him want to do something anarchist. To tip over the tree or pour his delicious tea over the fire or kick the cat; anything to disrupt the peace. Though as he looked up over the pages of his book, noticing the way the dog and the cat were curled closely, likely to the cat’s extreme satisfaction, and at the way Otoko was writing confidently, stopping once every few minutes to proof-read his work, interrupting it felt like a crime against humanity. It was, without a doubt, the happiest and most comfortable any of them had been in a long time, likely ever. 

Were they all right?

Can one legitimately find common ground with someone and use those similarities to develop real feelings? It all felt very fairy tale. 

Otoko still refused to reveal his face to Yuu, but in the few months that had passed since Yuu tried to leave the estate, Otoko came out often, usually finding some place to settle silently near wherever Yuu was. To make matters worse, unlike a puppy that follows someone everywhere annoyingly, Otoko gave Yuu plenty of space, so whenever he showed up to share space with Yuu, Yuu actually found himself feeling relieved, if not excited. 

It was dumb. 

Yuu closed his book and stood up from the couch. He had no business feeling blissful. 

“Leaving?” Otoko asked. 

“Yeah, I’m tired,” Yuu responded. “I’ll come back down in a little bit and make dinner.” 

“I can make dinner,” Otoko said. At that statement, even Takano and Yokozawa looked up at him crazily. “What?” he asked. 

“Um… Okay,” Yuu said. “Don’t poison my food.” 

Otoko chuckled, a sound Yuu had grown fond of, and began writing in his journal again. “You think I’d hurt you?”

Yuu stared down at Otoko. He wished he wouldn’t say things like that. The way they made Yuu’s heart gallop upset him dearly. He turned and walked out of the room and slowly up to his bedroom. He set the book he was reading on his bedside table and laid down on his bed, starfish style, on his back. He stared at the ceiling. He still didn’t know what he was thinking. He should leave, get away from the situation before it could destroy him, but with each passing day, the harder that became. 

To admit the truth, he didn’t want to leave. He liked living the estate, he liked Takano and he liked Yokozawa. He enjoyed spending his summer in the garden, and his fall in the study, and he was enjoying the beginning of the winter season, foolishly agreeing to pull out the long-ago used Christmas decorations from prior to Kisa’s mother’s death, and decorate the house with Otoko like they were someone in-love couple. Most of all, he liked Otoko. He could be brutish, loud and rude, but also sweet and gentle and caring. He cared about Yuu and that was something Yuu was legitimately unused to. 

To admit the truth, Yuu thought that he may actually lo-- 

A loud roll of thunder dragged Yuu back from his thoughts with a jolt. The estate did well to drown out rain and light bashes, so for Yuu to hear the thunder as loud as he did, indicated it was no light storm. Yuu sat silently and perfectly still in his room, listening for other sounds of a storm. The space around him gave him nothing but silence in return, but soon the thunder rolled loudly again, followed by the incredible sound of howling wind. Yuu sat up, setting his feet on the floor and tried to remain calm. The storm was loud. Louder than any other storm that had occurred since he arrived. For the cold time of year, even though snow was sparse where they were, storms of that nature usually resulted in-- 

Loud clacks began to pound at his windows and the walls around his room. 

Hail. 

Yuu stood up. 

He refused to go running to Otoko like a scared little boy, but there was nothing wrong with him going to a more central part of the house where he would, hopefully, hear less of the storm. He quickly ran to his door and opened it up, but as he bolted out, he ran smack into Otoko who was standing outside his door. Even though it belied logic, when Yuu ran into Otoko, he yelped as though he was some physical manifestation of the storm and backed up. Otoko took a couple steps towards him. 

“Shh, Yuu, it’s just me,” Otoko comforted. 

Yuu shook nervously. “What the hell are you doing just standing outside my door like that!?” Yuu barked. 

“Sorry,” Otoko said. “I know that storms scare you, so I was coming to check on you. You ran into me.” 

“You don’t need to check on me,” Yuu snapped before he could stop it. He couldn’t see Otoko’s face through the brown cloak that constantly hung low over his face, but he could sense that he’d hurt him with his harsh words. “I’m sorry, I--” 

There was a loud crash of thunder and then half a second later, the lights all around them, cut off instantly. Yuu sat where he stood and put his head between his legs, breathing in and out deeply. He knew the storm wouldn’t kill him, but that didn’t do well to evacuate his anxiety. 

“Yuu, it’s okay. We have a backup generator in the basement, I’ll go--” 

Fear overcame Yuu and outside of his will, he reached out and grabbed Otoko’s hand as he turned to walk away. “No!” Otoko turned back towards Yuu. “Please, don’t… just stay here.” 

“Okay,” Otoko agreed without protest. 

For a while they remained in that awkward position. Yuu sitting, reached slightly forward, pulling down on Otoko’s hand, who was hunched over Yuu, not moving. With another loud roll of thunder and a significant wince from Yuu, Otoko dropped to his knees in front of Yuu and started to affectionately rub the side of his arm. 

“It’s okay. We’re safe in here. In all the storms that have happened since I’ve lived here, we haven’t so much as had a water leak. It’s a well built house,” Otoko said. “Besides,” he said gently, “I’m not going to let anything hurt you.” 

Between a phrase so sweet and his fear of the storm, Yuu threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around Otoko and gripped tightly. For a few seconds, Otoko didn’t return the embrace, but he finally did wrap his arms around Yuu’s back and held him. 

“Thank you, Otoko,” Yuu whispered. 

Yuu wanted to see him, to know what the man he was rapidly falling for looked like. He was calming to be around, so with some restored confidence from the hug, Yuu leaned back and took the sides of his hood in his hand. Otoko reached up suddenly and grabbed Yuu’s hand around the edge of his hood and held it in place, keeping Yuu from pulling it down. 

“Why?” Yuu asked. 

“I’m worried,” Otoko replied, tilting his head away to prevent Yuu from seeing him in the close space. 

“Don’t be,” Yuu replied. He was terrified. He didn’t know what was happening and he was stupid to think it might last, but if all he got was a single moment of happiness; true, reciprocated, feelings, didn’t he deserve that? 

Otoko didn’t respond for a long time, so Yuu waited. He didn’t want to rush him or force him and ruin the place they’d found themselves in. Finally, Otoko lifted his head again and carefully pulled his hand away from Yuu’s. Permission given, Yuu pulled the hood away slowly, over Otoko’s head, and down to his shoulders. His brown hair was matted around his face, likely from being settled under the hood all day, and his face, though horribly scarred and boiled all over, was handsome. More than any of the other features however, Yuu was drawn in immediately by his deep brown eyes. Yuu looked directly into them. Otoko really was nervous. Yuu had never experienced such a thing before. That someone would look at him with the fear of losing him as opposed to the other way around. It made Yuu emotional, and as another burst of thunder shook through his body, he leaned forward brazenly and carefully kissed Otoko, placing his lips just on the other’s. Though initially shocked, Otoko eventually wrapped his arms around Yuu and pulled him closer. Yuu could feel Otoko’s feelings bleeding through the kiss and it was the last thing that needed to happen for Yuu to lose complete control over his inhibitions all together. 

A quick repositioning and Yuu found himself straddling Otoko’s lap, and kissing him with more fervor. It was something he never thought he’d get, the opportunity to kiss someone who was truly excited to kiss him back. Yuu wrapped his arms behind Otoko’s head and pulled as close as possible, truly agitated he couldn’t get any closer than he already was. Suddenly, Otoko started laughing. Yuu dropped the kiss and looked down at him. 

“What’s so funny?” Yuu asked. 

Otoko gripped Yuu tightly, placing his forehead on his chest. “It’s strange.” 

“What is?” Yuu responded, rubbing Otoko’s head lightly. 

Otoko sighed. “How much I want you…” Otoko nuzzled Yuu lovingly. “I didn’t think…” 

Yuu shared the unspoken sentiment. It really did seem impossible. Stuff like that did happen to guys like Yuu and Otoko, yet there they were, tightly wound around one another, excited appendages confirming what they were both already discovering. 

“I want you too,” Yuu said. 

Otoko looked up at Yuu and Yuu smiled. He ran a hand through Otoko’s hair and pushed it out of his face. Scars and scrapes aside, Otoko was beautiful to Yuu. Was it just because he already knew him, that his personality was shining through, overshadowing his marred appearance? To Yuu none of it mattered. Anyone who could see past Yuu’s rough past and care for him, was worth staying beside regardless of their appearance. Yuu leaned down and kissed Otoko, and in a moment that excited Yuu so much he might have burst, Otoko laid backwards, bringing Yuu with him. He moved too quickly, however, and Otoko slammed his head on the floor as he met the ground. 

Yuu chuckled and rubbed Otoko’s head. “Are you okay?”

Otoko laughed with him. “Yeah, I guess I got carried away.”

“There’s got to be a more comfortable place in this house,” Yuu said, feeling to make sure there wasn’t a knot where Otoko had hit. 

“There’s about twelve,” Otoko replied, wincing in pain. 

Yuu planted a quick kiss on Otoko. “Let’s find one.”

***

Yuu enjoyed the feeling of his bare back against Otoko’s chest, with Otoko kissing the crook of his neck. He was seated between Otoko’s legs and the glow of the moon peeking out from behind the dissipating rain clouds shone in on them through the large window in Otoko’s bedroom. He leaned his head back to rest on Otoko’s shoulder and closed his eyes, it was an unbelievable way to fall asleep. 

“Hey, Yuu…” Otoko began. 

Or not. “Yeah?” Yuu replied. 

“Thank you,” Otoko said. 

Yuu scoffed. “I think you were better at it…” 

Otoko laughed loudly. “No not that. I mean, thank you for that, like a lot, but that’s not what I meant.” 

“Then what?” Yuu said. 

Otoko wrapped his arms tightly around Yuu and embraced him tightly. “You read my journals, which means you probably came across some nasty stuff. So, for seeing past that… thank you.” 

Yuu recalled some of the entries he’d read in Otoko’s journals. Some of the latter ones were a touch disturbing, but more than those, were the ones that detailed how many people had taken advantage of Otoko in his life. He was the epitome of someone who’d been hurt and abused so much that he lost control of himself, Yuu felt kindred. 

“Some of the stuff that happened to you, er, all of it, was pretty terrible. I guess it reminded me of myself, and I like to think I’m not a bad guy, so I figured you weren’t either,” Yuu said. He turned his head so that he could kiss Otoko’s jaw once gently, then he closed his eyes again. 

“Tell me something about you,” Otoko said. 

Yuu opened his eyes dejectedly. Outside of being tired, he knew he probably should share some things about himself with Otoko, especially considering how much information he’d helped himself to about the man. 

“Like what?” Yuu asked. 

“Well…” Otoko rubbed Yuu’s arms pinned beneath his. “You mentioned we’ve been through similar stuff, but weren’t you a fairy?” 

Yuu nodded. “I used to be, but not all fairies are born fairies. Sometimes, when Marukawa can’t close a case before the victim dies, they hire them, as penance I guess…” 

“Y-You died?” Otoko asked. 

Yuu nodded, loving the feeling of the reverberating of Otoko’s voice through his chest and against Yuu’s back. “Yeah. I was sick. I was… a slave, and my master refused to feed me, so I starved to death.” Yuu could tell in the way that Otoko tensed that he didn’t like thinking of Yuu in such a bad position, it made Yuu oddly happy. “Anyway, my fairy couldn’t close my case because I wasn’t brave enough to take the openings he created for me to escape and I died that way. Now I’m forced to go through human life again, although…” Yuu looked up at Otoko, heart racing when he caught his dark brown eyes looking back. “…it’s going much better the second time around.” 

Otoko leaned his head down to take a kiss from Yuu and then smiled as they parted. “Good.” 

Yuu closed his eyes and felt the way his heart raced severely as he drifted off to sleep.


	17. III-V: Blinding Light

_III-V_

Yuu sat at the piano, playing it slowly and non-committally while Otoko wrote in his journal in the upper deck of the bookshelves to the right of the room. Yokozawa, who had in the past few days expressed increased interest in the piano whenever Yuu played it, was curled up on the bench next to him, and Takano had leapt up onto the balustrade and was snoozing away near Otoko. Yuu and Otoko took turns stopping their individual activities to cast sweet gazes upon one another, and the disgusting way Yuu had been feeling about developing feelings was finally starting to fade. He’d resolved to be happy for as long as time would allow; he’d already gotten luckier than he probably deserved. 

He plunked at the keys, not playing anything in particular due to his distraction and eventually, the setting sun shone in at just such an angle that it illuminated Otoko, with the dog and books around him, perfectly. Yuu stopped playing the piano and walked to the nearby tarp-covered easel and pulled the tarp, revealing a blank, but dusty canvas. He blew it off and pulled out the cup of drawing pencils sitting on the shelf beneath. He looked up at Otoko writing, taking a moment to take in the vision, and then set one of the bolder pencils to the canvas and began sketching. He got a fair chunk of the body done before Otoko began moving and stretching. Yuu tried to continue drawing from his memory of the sight, but the movement was distracting. 

“Hey, stop moving,” Yuu called up. 

“Huh?” Otoko looked over. “What are you doing?”

“I’m drawing you, but it would be a hell of a lot easier if you’d stop moving,” Yuu hissed back.

Otoko ignored the comment entirely and stood to his feet. 

“Otoko!” Yuu grumbled. 

Otoko walked down the stairs, only mildly rousing Takano who continued to snooze away on the balustrade, and made his way over to Yuu. Yuu put his hands on his hips angrily, watching as Otoko approached him. Otoko made his way around and looked at the canvas and huffed air through his nose. 

“You really are drawing me?” Otoko asked. 

“I was drawing you. You ruined it,” Yuu grumbled with playful anger. 

“Why, with all the beautiful things in this room, would you choose to draw me?” Otoko asked. 

Yuu’s face flushed a little at the question. “Well don’t expect me to say something stupid like, ‘you were the most beautiful thing’ or anything like that.” 

Otoko wrapped his arms around Yuu and pulled him close. “Of course not.” 

Yuu turned enough to rest flush against Otoko and pulled his arms up around his head. “I don’t even like you that much.” 

Otoko chuckled. “Oh no?”

“Yeah. I’m just using you to relieve my sexual frustrations,” Yuu said. 

“Not the worst thing I’ve been used for.” Otoko replied. He smiled at Yuu and his heart raced; he really got himself into trouble with this one. Otoko leaned in and kissed Yuu once curtly. “You know, it’s a shame you don’t actually like me.” 

“Why’s that?” Yuu asked, running his fingers into Otoko’s hair. 

Otoko leaned down over Yuu so that his mouth was at his ear. “Because I’m in love with you,” he whispered. 

Yuu tensed. He was afraid, but not because he was afraid of being in love with Otoko too, but because he wasn’t. He pulled away enough to look into Otoko’s eyes. Damn. “I…” Yuu took a deep breath. “I’m in l-love with you too.” 

A small smile on Otoko’s face grew wide and he hugged Yuu tightly. “I love you, Yuu.” 

“I love you too, Otoko,” Yuu whispered back. 

A split second later, there was a blinding light that completely prevented Yuu from seeing for a brief moment. When he finally got his vision back, it was in just enough time to see a man falling from where Takano was just laying on the balustrade, crumpling up in a heap on the floor and shouting in pain. 

“Masamune!” a voice Yuu didn’t recognize, called out. 

Yuu quickly pulled himself from Otoko’s hold so he could get a better look at the situation and a tallish man with black hair was running from near the piano where Yokozawa was laying, over to the man who’d fallen. 

He leaned down over him. “Masamune, are you okay?” 

The fallen man looked up and over towards the door. “You did that on purpose you dick.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” another voice grumbled back. Yuu looked over to the door of the study and Kirishima, Otoko’s angel, was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. 

The realization slowly settled over Yuu. The blinding white light, the appearance of Kirishima; they meant Otoko’s wish had been fulfilled, which likewise meant that the pair of men huddled on the floor were Yokozawa and Takano, former pets of Shouta Estate. Yokozawa helped Takano to his feet and Yuu got a better look at them; they were incredibly handsome. 

“Are you okay!?” Yokozawa yelped. 

Takano waved his hand. “I’m fine, Yokozawa.” 

Takano had a striking jawline and a strong, dependable face with intoxicating hazel eyes, and Yokozawa was serious, but delectable, in the kind of way that one could be getting murdered by him and still be completely satisfied. 

“Wow, I had no idea they’d be so--” Yuu turned to look at Otoko, but when he did, he was shocked at what he found. 

It was the same Otoko, but it also wasn’t. The scars, bumps and scratches that normally overlaid his face were gone, and nothing but pure beauty sat in its wake. Yuu suddenly felt incredibly sheepish. He couldn’t believe that he’d kissed someone so beautiful, slept with someone so beautiful. 

“What?” Otoko said. 

“I--I--I--You…” Yuu was at a loss for words. He was more beautiful than Takano and Yokozawa combined.

“Yeah, yeah, he’s pretty again, it’s great,” Takano huffed. 

Yokozawa twisted and stretched. “Man was not made to be a cat for 25 years, thank you.” 

“Sorry,” Otoko murmured, gently touching his own face. 

“Congratulations, Otoko. It took you a quarter of a century, but you’ve finally loved and been loved in return,” Kirishima said, grumpier than he’d been before. 

“Why’s he so mean all of a sudden?” Yuu whispered to Otoko. 

“I have a theory, but we’ll wait until he’s gone,” Otoko huffed back. 

“A; I can hear you and B; maybe it’s just that after dealing with the same trying case for twenty-five years, you’re relieved to see it end,” Kirishima replied. “You’ve only been here for two years, so you may think you understand, but I’m telling you that--” 

“Hey!” Yuu took a couple steps toward the angel. “Shut the fuck up.” 

Otoko put a hand on Yuu’s shoulder. “Yuu…” 

“What did you say to me?” Kirishima asked. “You realize I could incinerate you if I wanted.” 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for Otoko, but if you came here just to insult him, you can get out,” Yuu barked. “He’s had a hard enough life and I’ve read his journals. For an angel, you haven’t been very angelic to him.” 

“I’m so sorry he’s the case you got stuck with,” Takano took over, “but he needed you and you’ve been nothing but shitty to him.” 

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Yokozawa interjected, “but isn’t your work on this case what got you promoted?” 

Takano and Yokozawa stared at Kirishima angrily and Yuu’s love for the pair grew. All that time, Yuu had convinced himself that Takano and Yokozawa had some personal stake in supporting Otoko and staying by his side, but they really cared about him. 

“You think you understand him, but you only showed up when things got bad. You weren’t here when he took care of Takano every time he ate chocolate even though dogs aren’t supposed to eat chocolate,” Yokozawa said. 

“Men can eat chocolate,” Takano argued. 

“There was the time that the horses trampled me and I couldn’t walk for two weeks, so Otoko carried me around the house just so I wouldn’t be stuck in one place,” Yokozawa continued. 

“He took care of the Shoutas, all of them. Things got a little out of control with Kisa, but, what the fuck, Kisa was a spoiled brat, and his dad was a freak. Otoko hadn’t left this estate in ten years, who wouldn’t go crazy?” Takano said.

At first, Kirishima seemed affected by the words, but his face quickly settled into anger yet again. “I’m just here to do my job. There’s really no need for me to ask, but will you two be taking your promotion to fairies from guardians?” he asked. 

“No,” Takano said immediately. 

Kirishima looked at Yokozawa with a hint of hope in his eyes. “Takafumi?”

Yokozawa closed his eyes. “No.” 

“But--” Kirishima began. 

“No,” Yokozawa repeated. 

Kirishima took a step forward. “Takafumi, I--” 

“No, Kirishima,” Yokozawa finalized. 

Takano walked across the room to Otoko and held out a hand to shake. “Congratulations, Otoko.” He smiled warmly at him. 

Otoko shook his hand, smiling back, and smiled as well. “Thank you for everything, Takano. Don’t be a stranger.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Takano said. 

He looked at Yuu and smiled as he dropped Otoko’s hand. “Yuu. Thank you. Take care of him.” 

“I will,” Yuu replied. “I had great teachers.” Yuu shot a cheerful look at Yokozawa. 

“You understand, I’m sure, but I have to go take care of some business,” Takano said to Otoko. 

“Masamune…” Yokozawa murmured. 

“I understand,” Otoko responded. “Please be careful, and remember that you always have a home here.” 

“Thanks,” Takano responded. 

With that he turned and quickly made his way to the exit, passing Kirishima giving him dirty looks, and left. 

“M-Masamune, wait!” Yokozawa yelped. He ran after the brunet, but Kirishima stepped into his path. “Move.” 

“Please, Takafumi, let me exp--” Kirishima didn’t get to finish his phrase before Yokozawa stormed around him and left after Takano. 

Kirishima turned and stared after him sadly. 

Otoko walked to Kirishima’s side and chuckled. “They really tore into you. I didn’t expect that.” 

“I did. Those men have great respect for you,” Kirishima replied, sighing. “I’m sorry for treating you so horribly, Otoko.” 

“It’s funny, maybe I was just an idiot, but I didn’t see all of that stuff. I guess I just had people treating me far worse, so yours was weak by comparison,” Otoko said. “Or maybe it’s because I knew that, magical though you were, you hadn’t managed to escape the crushing defeat of unrequited love.” 

Kirishima scoffed. “Someone like me.” 

“Will you go after him?” Yuu asked, walking to Otoko’s side. 

Kirishima shook his head. “It’s my fault his life ended up this way. He’s better off without me.” 

“I don’t know,” Otoko said. “We all know where Takano’s going.” 

“And something tells me that Ritsu isn’t going to be of much comfort to him when he ends up crying in the rain like me,” Yuu added. 

“You think I should?” Kirishima asked. 

“I wouldn’t count it out,” Otoko said. “Now, if you’ll excuse us. We’re going to enjoy empty next life.” Otoko took Yuu by the hand and pulled him towards the door. “But if you need anything, you know where to find us.” 

Yuu shot a sly look over his shoulder. “I’d knock first though.” 

Otoko snickered as he pulled Yuu from the study towards his bedroom they’d taken up staying in together. Yuu looked at the tattered walls and dank carpet and scowled. “Suddenly this place seems so dingy.” 

“Why’s that?” Otoko asked. 

Yuu blushed. It was because by comparison to his improved boyfriend, the place was ordinary at best. “We should re-do it,” Yuu replied, skirting the question. 

Otoko surprised him when he leaned down to kiss his head. “We can do whatever you want.” He smiled. “We’ve got time.” 

Yuu smiled. “Finally.”

***

“Masamune, just wait a second!” Yokozawa shouted. “You don’t even know where you’re going!” 

“I don’t have to know, I can sniff him out,” Takano replied. 

Yokozawa rushed after Takano as he marched off of the estate and into the woods, wilted leaves crunching beneath their feet with each step. “You’re not a dog anymore!” Yokozawa yelped. 

“Then I’ll wait in this forest, every day, until he passes through,” Takano retorted. 

“He left you behind!” Yokozawa shouted. 

The sun had almost set entirely and the crickets and wind of the night sang melodically as Takano finally stopped. Yokozawa stopped a few feet back from Takano, staring at his back. 

“Masamune, I lo--” 

“Don’t, Takafumi,” Takano grumbled quietly. 

Yokozawa recoiled. “But--” 

“No,” Takano said. “Please. I don’t want to hurt you, you’re my best friend.” 

“I don’t understand. What makes him so much better than me?” Yokozawa begged. “Think of how long we’ve been together. Think of how much we’ve been through.” 

“Come and find me when you’re over it,” Takano said harshly. 

Yokozawa’s eyes widened and heart raced with pain. “But…” 

“I’m not going to drag you along when I know it’s only going to cause you pain.” Takano turned and faced Yokozawa. “Please. You know I have to do this.” 

“You don’t,” Yokozawa whimpered. “Stay with me.” 

“I can’t,” Takano said sadly. “It has to be him.” 

“Why?” Yokozawa whispered as he dropped his head in defeat; he knew there was no talking Takano out of it. 

“You can’t help who you fall in love with,” Takano responded. 

Takano turned and continued up the path, into the forest and out of sight. Yokozawa stood in place sadly, trying not to pass out as the breaking of his heart caused him physical ailments and made him feel like he would throw up. 

“Don’t I know it,” he cried to himself.


	18. IV-I: The Monster in the Woods

_IV-I_

Ritsu was getting the kind of chills one gets when one is being watched. It brought the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, and every crunch of leaves in the crisp fall afternoon had him jerking his head this way and that, trying to lay eyes on his stalker. He pulled the hood of his red coat, the one Kisa had made him, up over his auburn hair and tucked his hands into the pockets. He’d move faster if it meant getting away from the bizarre feeling. He continued up the path he was used to, illuminated perfectly by the afternoon sun, and took deep even breaths to calm himself down.

Who would be following him?

Better yet, why would anyone be following him? He was nothing special. 

Still, he was certain he was hearing additional footsteps behind him. He’d left the basket he usually carries at home, because he was just making a quick trip up the road to Kisa’s, but he regretted that decision as he walked along. Not only was the basket normally filled with any number of things that could have been used as weapons, but the basket itself was large and heavy, and would have sufficed to swing at someone if need be. 

But he had nothing. 

He balled his fists in his pockets. 

Sure he could fight if he had to, but how good was he at fighting really? He’d never fought anyone before, certainly he’d never used his hands for anything violent or even aggressive; Ritsu considered himself a ‘gentle soul.’ 

Which wouldn’t save him when the monster that was following him finally came to eat him-- “HAH!” 

Ritsu jumped and turned, fists up to fight, but his face turned bright red when he saw who was actually behind him. 

“Rittie?” Kisa asked. “What are you doing?”

Ritsu rubbed his head, pulling the hood down as he did so. “I was preparing to fight?” Ritsu half asked. 

“You were gonna fight me?” Kisa asked, cocking his head in confusion. 

“No! Not you, I… I can’t shake this feeling that someone’s following me,” Ritsu explained. 

“Following you?” Kisa looked around. “Who would be following you? The only people that live out here are you, me and Yukina.” 

“I know, it’s just…” Ritsu shivered. “I can’t get rid of it.” 

“Well, I’ll walk with you, are you headed home?” Kisa asked, smiling. 

Ritsu smiled back at him. He really did love Kisa. “No, I was actually going to yours. I messed up the stew again and I wanted to see if you could tell me what I did wrong.” 

Kisa laughed and shook his head. “I’m beginning to think you’re hopeless when it comes to cooking, Rittie.” 

Ritsu chuckled and his cheeks hued. “Maybe.” 

“Okay, come on. I think we have everything we need already at my house,” Kisa said, walking to Ritsu’s side and leading onward.

With Kisa around, Ritsu did feel a bit calmer, almost as if he wasn’t being followed anymore, and by the time they arrived at Kisa’s cottage, Ritsu was completely at ease again. They walked inside the small wooden cottage and Ritsu recognized the head of light brown hair peeking out just above the top of the couch in the living room. The fireplace was crackling, making the entire place comfortably warm, and the gentle glow of it was soft and inviting. 

“Ugh,” Kisa groaned. “I’ve told him a thousand times that just because he’s near the fireplace, doesn’t mean he won’t catch a cold from falling asleep out here.” 

“I can relate. Your couch is really comfortable,” Ritsu said. 

“It was a wedding present from Tori,” Kisa replied. 

He pulled off his own brown, button-up jacket and reached a hand out for the red one Ritsu was removing as they spoke. He hung them both on a nearby coat rack and Ritsu blushed as, in Kisa’s reaching, the small of is back peaked out from between the base of his shirt and the hem of his pants. 

“Okay,” Kisa began. “Let’s try this again, for what, the sixth time?” 

Ritsu shrugged innocently. He wouldn’t admit that he’d learned how to make the stew correctly on the first go or that, among his former fairy friends, he was the best chef. Kisa was with Yukina, and Ritsu was happy for him. He saw the way Kisa looked at Yukina, or the joy in his voice when he spoke about him; he really was the one that Kisa was meant to be with. That didn’t stop Ritsu from having feelings of his own, and guilty though he felt, it also didn’t stop him from lying and pretending to be a bad cook just so he could steal away a few moments of his own. Even though it was all he’d ever get, for Ritsu, it was more than enough. 

“First we take the…” Kisa held out his hands, imploring Ritsu to finish the statement. He walked into the open layout kitchen and Ritsu followed. 

“Pot!” Ritsu exclaimed, knowing full-well it was the wrong answer. 

Kisa laughed joyously and Ritsu’s heart raced; it was such a wonderful sound. “Well, yeah, we’ll eventually need a pot, Rittie. What food do we start with?” 

“Potatoes,” Ritsu replied confidently. He had to get some answers right, otherwise he’d be found out. 

“Yeah and we should…” Kisa knelt down to a low cupboard and pulled out a bag of potatoes. 

“Cut them, no, wash them!” Ritsu said, leaning against the counter and enjoying the vision of cheery Kisa dancing around his kitchen collecting ingredients. 

“I was looking for ‘cut them,’ but your answer was actually better. We should wash them first.” Kisa pulled out about four potatoes and put them in a bowl and handed it to Ritsu. Ritsu walked over to the sink and turned on the water and began rinsing the potatoes. After a few seconds, Kisa leaned over Ritsu’s shoulder and it caused him to blush deeply. “Make sure to get in the divots!” 

Ritsu nodded in lieu of words; anything he would have tried to say would have come out labored and fractured anyhow. They slowly prepared all of the ingredients with Kisa sweetly stopping on each individual step to instruct Ritsu, and finally their vegetable stew was cooking on the stove. 

“Think you got it this time?” Kisa asked, stirring. 

“Who knows,” Ritsu replied. “Maybe you’re right and I am hopeless.” 

From the living room, there was a loud yawn. Kisa chuckled. “Food usually does it.” 

“Smells good,” Yukina murmured, still half-asleep. 

“I’ve told you a million times not to fall asleep on the couch! You’ll catch a cold,” Kisa yelped at him. 

“Hi, Ritsu,” Yukina greeted as he trudged into the kitchen. 

“Hello,” Ritsu replied simply as he sat down at the small table off to the side. 

“He forgot how to make it again,” Kisa said. Yukina wrapped his arms around Kisa’s waist and Ritsu averted his gaze; he knew what came next. “Now you’ll be up all night too,” Kisa said, only after the brief silence during which a kiss had to have happened. 

“No, I’m still tired,” Yukina complained. 

“How come? You’re not still building Rittie’s house,” Kisa said. 

“That woman, the huffy one, saw me working on Ritsu’s house and asked me to help her with a shed. She’s paying me, so I agreed,” Yukina said. 

“I already told you it’s not necessary for you to work. We’ve got enough from my father to live off of for the rest of our lives,” Kisa murmured. 

“I know, but ever since I retired, I go a little stir crazy. I miss doing stuff with my hands.” At this Yukina squeezed Kisa a bit tighter. “I can only do stuff to you with my hands when you’re here ya know.” 

Kisa nudged Yukina with his elbow. “Yukina! We have company!” 

Yukina placed another quick kiss on Kisa’s cheek before releasing him and walking to the fridge. “Ritsu’s used to it by now.” 

That was an understatement. 

Ritsu stood up from the table, suddenly feeling very sick. The screech of the chair against the wooden kitchen floor caused both Kise and Yukina to look around at him. Yukina closed the refrigerator door after grabbing a bottle of water and Kise continued stirring the stew haphazardly. 

“Rittie?” Kise said. “Everything okay?”

Ritsu nodded. “Yeah.” He started to make his way towards the front door. “I’m not feeling very well.” 

“That was sudden,” Yukina said, taking a drink of his water. 

“I was just hiding it well, I think,” Ritsu lied. “I’ve had a pretty bad headache since yesterday.”  
It wasn’t untrue. Of course the headache had arisen after watching Yukina and Kisa get a little too affectionate in front him; the same cause of this sudden illness. “I’m gonna go home and rest.” 

“Well, we made enough stew for you too, at least let me pack some up for you,” Kisa said. He crossed his arms. “I was gonna make rolls too though.” 

“That’s okay,” Ritsu huffed, shaking his head and pulling his red coat down from the coat rack near the door. “I’ll have to live without your delicious food for tonight.” 

“Well, I’ll come check on you tomorrow and bring leftovers,” Kisa said. 

Ritsu liked that idea. “Okay.” 

The audible sound of wind at the front door let Ritsu know the fall air was probably brisker than he cared to walk through, so he pulled his hood over before exiting. Kisa ran over and held the door open as he walked outside, the difference between in and the warm indoors was harsh. 

“Get home safely! Hopefully whatever was following you stays away!” Kisa called out as Ritsu walked out onto the cobblestone path. 

Ritsu’s eyes widened as he remembered and chills ran up his spine as he listened to Kisa’s door closing behind him. The woods were alive in the the night with the wind whipping around aggressively and owls and crickets singing eerily. With his mind on the earlier sensation of being stalked, Ritsu could hardly bring himself to move. He took a few cautious steps forward and slowly began away from Kisa’s house, bound for his own. The leafless trees arched dauntingly into the sky, and what would normally just be branches in the sky were suddenly deadly claws, waiting for Ritsu to get close enough so they could snatch him up and gobble him down. 

Would it be more embarrassing to turn back and ask Kisa to stay the night? 

Ritsu shook his head. Kisa and Yukina didn’t appear to go many nights without intimacy and the last thing Ritsu wanted was to be a room over and hear too much; seeing trace amounts was almost too much to bear. 

So he pressed on through the night. He calmed himself with thoughts of the number of times he’d made the journey, during all manner of night, and he took deep breaths to steady his pounding heart. 

That’s right. 

It was stupid for him to be afraid. Nothing in the forest was following him, nothing wanted to eat him; he was just walking home for the night, the same thing he’d done many times before. 

But then it happened. 

First the loud rustle in the shrubs nearby. Ritsu stopped moving instantly, jerking his head towards the noise. The foliage shook in the wind, but Ritsu was certain something else was disrupting its stasis. He stared for a few seconds until the urgency of getting home overcame him and he began walking, quite quickly, down the path to his house. 

But the rustle again, accompanied, by goosebumps on his flesh. 

He was being watched and no Kisa nor logical portion of his brain was going to convince him otherwise. 

“H-Hello?” Ritsu stuttered out. “Who’s th-there?” 

No response. 

Several places around him seemed to be shaking unnaturally now. 

Was it getting darker faster?

He was colder than a few seconds ago. 

The next sound he heard was the unmistakable sound of footsteps behind him. Ritsu didn’t take any time to think things through logically, he simply broke into a full-on sprint. If he could just get home, just get to his back yard, the shed Yukina kept all of his building tools in would be plenty to protect him from the monster. 

A muffled sound, something like a hiss resounded, but Ritsu ignored it and pressed forward. He may not be strong or smart or cunning, but he was fast, he’d been a mouse for ten years after all. 

He bolted to the left, up the wooden logs that led up the hill to the red door of his pinewood cottage, and begged any deities listening to just let him live. 

A request they clearly ignored when Ritsu was suddenly hurtling to the ground after a large body had jumped to his back. Ritsu let out a loud scream, putting his hands out in front of him to protect his face from the ground below, but the body that grabbed him, threw it’s own arm around him, protecting him as they hit the forest floor. They rolled down the hill, until they were at its base, when the monster holding Ritsu, flipped him to his back to look down into his face. Ritsu’s eyes were clasped tightly shut, and he shook frantically trying to break free. 

“Ritsu, stop!” a voice growled. “You’re gonna hurt yourself, calm down!” 

Ritsu continued flailing, until something unexpected happened. 

He was kissed.


	19. IV-II: Old Dog, New Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been avoiding notes on this series, but I wanted to mention that this chapter is so short, because the next one will be long as heck!

Ritsu felt stupid for a minute as he actually allowed himself to enjoy the kiss. It was warm and enrapturing and, in an odd way, Ritsu could feel love in it, as though the creature kissing him was doing so with actual emotion. 

Then it occurred to him. 

That was crazier than randomly thinking someone was following him through the forest, even if it did turn out to be true. 

Ritsu wrenched a hand in between his face and the face of the monster and pushed it away. Face hot, Ritsu rubbed his lips and, for the first time, opened his eyes to look at his attacker. 

Not what he expected. 

It was a man hovering over him with medium length brown hair and soft, inviting, brown eyes. His face was serene and notably handsome; he felt familiar to Ritsu. 

“Wh-Who the hell are you?! You can’t just go around stalking people and then jumping on them and kissing them!” Ritsu yelped. 

The feeling of the others lips on his own still rushed wildly through his mind. Why was he so hinged to it? Was there magic involved?

“You clearly weren’t going to calm down, and you weren’t listening when I was calling you,” the man replied. 

“Yeah, because you’re chasing me through the woods!” Ritsu snapped back. 

“I was not chasing you! I stepped out to talk to you and you took off running. Maybe you shouldn’t just start running from someone when you haven’t even seen them yet,” the man retorted. 

Ritsu scoffed. “It’s normal for someone to be afraid of something following them through the woods at night. Especially when that person knows everyone that lives in the woods and knows none of them is the one following them.” 

The man sighed. “You may be a man now, but you haven’t changed one bit.” 

“Huh?” Ritsu said. He looked up into the pair of brown eyes looking back at him and it hit him rather suddenly who he was talking to. “Takano?” 

The man smiled. “Heh, I didn’t think you’d recognize me like this. I guess you love me after all.” 

Ritsu’s face drenched red as he kicked up piles of dirt and mud in an attempt to get from under Takano. “D-I--I don’t love you, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ritsu finally reached a part of the ground with his heels tough enough to get a grip on and push his way out. Just as he was about to be free of the other, Takano grabbed Ritsu’s ankle and pulled him back under, pinning him helplessly between himself and ground below. “T-Takano, stop!” 

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for this moment? To be able to talk you man-to-man and kiss you?” Takano asked with an endearing expression of desperation on his face. “I love you, Ritsu.” 

“Takano, I--,” but Ritsu was cut off with another kiss. 

The second kiss was different from the first. Among other things, it was more trapping, and Ritsu found himself without the ability to resist it. He put all his energy into not wrapping his arms tightly around the other, and instead, just enjoyed the kiss. It was only when Takano’s tongue jutted forward from his mouth and brushed along the small parting between Ritsu’s lips, that he pulled away again. 

“What is it?” Takano asked quietly. 

Ritsu didn’t know what to say. He was supposed to be in love with Kisa, so why did he find kissing Takano so easy? It was terrifying. He had to get away from it. “I have to go,” Ritsu said. 

“I’ll go with you,” Takano replied, voice thick with pleading. 

“N-No,” Ritsu said. That time when he slid himself out of the hold, Takano let him go with no restraint. 

Without continuing to look at Takano as he watched Ritsu sadly, he climbed to his feet and moved back up the path to his house. He reached a hand out for the door handle, but before he could twist it, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and he was frozen in place. 

What should he do? 

It was so nice being touched with love… 

…but he loved Kisa… 

…but Kisa was with Yukina… 

…but that didn’t change the fact that Ritsu loved him more than anything. 

Takano leaned forward, putting his mouth right near Ritsu’s left ear. He nuzzled into his head. “Ritsu,” he whispered seductively. 

Nope. 

Ritsu used his rapidly weakening knees to charge out of the embrace, turned the handle of his door, ran inside and shut the door behind him. He was short on breath and his body was burning. Each spot where Takano had laid his hands, head, lips, still held the feeling and all Ritsu could do was slide down the door to sit on the floor of his entry way and wonder exactly what the hell was happening. 

Wait. 

If Takano was a human, then that meant that Otoko’s case had been closed and his curse had been broken. He and Yuu must have really fallen in love. 

That was it. 

Ritsu had to talk to Otoko and Yuu. 

He had to ask them how, after being in love with other people for so long, they were able to give up on them and love again? He had to ask them how he was expected to just forget about Kisa when Kisa was his everything?

Most importantly, he had to ask them why it was so easy for him to kiss Takano… 

…and why he couldn’t get it out of his head.


	20. IV-III: Beauty and the Beast Revisited

_IV-III_

Ritsu knocked on the worn wooden door that led into Yuu and Otoko’s home. It was still weird to him having to knock and wait for entrance when, not all that long ago, he could move about the house through various openings and corridors as a mouse. There was a loud latching sound and then the door opened and Yuu stood just inside. Ritsu had never really gotten a firm look at the man before when he brought him to the estate, but looking at him currently, he could see he was quite handsome. Ritsu felt happy for he an Otoko to have been able to find their way to one another. Despite being a humble person by nature, Ritsu couldn’t help but smile at a tinge of pride, thinking he had something to do with their coming together. 

“Hi, Ritsu,” Yuu greeted warmly. “It’s been a while.” 

“It has. I recently ran into Takano, so you must have broken Otoko’s curse?” Ritsu questioned in spite of already knowing the answer. 

“Yeah,” Yuu said. “I hate thinking that we had this fairy tale ending or whatever, but we kind of did.” Yuu stepped to the side. “Come in, I’ll get us some tea.” Ritsu nodded and crossed the threshold into the home, pulling the hood of his red jacket down as he did. “I never told you before, but I love that coat. Where did you get it?” 

Ritsu pulled the coat from around his body and hung it on the nearby coat rack. “Kisa made it for me. At the time I was travelling a lot between his place and here so to keep me warm he made me this.” 

Yuu offered a half-smile that did hold some malice. “How kind.” 

“Kisa’s very kind,” Ritsu replied quicker than he should have.

Yuu rolled his eyes and stepped forward, through the parlor and into the kitchen. Ritsu followed wondering what it was specifically that Yuu disliked about Kisa, or if it was just a ‘fear of the ex’ kind of thing. He decided not to bring it up. He needed Yuu and Otoko’s help, so the last thing he wanted to do was dig out sour memories. Yuu pulled a tea kettle out of a cabinet above the stove and filled it with water and then set it on the front burner. He turned the burner on with a click and then turned to face Ritsu again. Ritsu sat in one of the chairs at the small wooden table in the corner and twiddled his thumbs, unsure of the best way to initiate the conversation. 

“So, what brings you by?” Yuu asked, leaning against the countertop. 

“Um…” Ritsu blushed, remembering the hot feel of Takano’s hands on his body; the soft touch of his lips. “I actually wanted to ask you about your relationship… I-if that’s okay…” 

“Oh. Uh, sure, I guess,” Yuu agreed. “What’s up?”

“I was just thinking… You loved Yoshino so much and Otoko loved Kisa so much that you both did such crazy things. With a love that strong, how did you get over them so you could be with one another?” Ritsu said. 

Yuu cocked his head. “Has someone new entered your life, Ritsu?” 

Ritsu’s blushed worsened, painting the tips of his ears as he kept his gaze low. “Um…” Was it really that obvious? 

“I hate to tell you this, but as much as you love Kisa, if you want to move on, you can’t be friends with him anymore,” Yuu stated plainly. 

The concept worried Ritsu as he shot his head up to meet Yuu’s amber stare. “W-why not?” Ritsu asked. 

Yuu shrugged. “It’s just not possible. With him around, you’ll always hang onto that and you’ll never be able to open up to someone else. For Otoko and I, we received the ultimate rejection and in the end, it was that rejection that allowed us to move on and see a future with other people. We had to, there were no other options.” Yuu crossed his arms across his chest. “I just don’t think it’s possible for two people to be friends if one of them has feelings and the other one doesn’t.” 

“I disagree,” a gruff voice resounded first, before a familiar tall man with brown hair turned the corner. Back to his normal appearance, and with the ungainly part of his personality tucked away, Otoko was fairly irresistible himself. Ritsu didn’t think it was fair for Otoko and Yuu to both be so good looking. Otoko passed Yuu, pecked his cheek and then settled into the other chair at the table. “I think in order for two people in a situation like that to move on and be happy, there has to be understanding. The kind that can only come from friendship, or at the least, a conversation of mutual honesty and forgiveness.” Otoko crossed one leg over the other, and rested his head in his hand. “I can admit that I’ve longed to patch things up with Kisa.” Otoko dropped his brown eyes on Ritsu. “Don’t get me wrong. I love Yuu with all my heart, but I still care for Kisa a great deal. When you love someone as deeply as I did Kisa, it’s hard to look up and just not have that person in your life the next day. I miss him.” 

Yuu scoffed as the steam from the tea kettle blew the lid of the spout off and whistled loudly. Yuu clawed open a drawer, pulled out an oven mit and shut it with a slam. 

“Yuu…” Otoko hummed. Yuu ignored him, pulling the tea kettle off the burner it was on, and setting it on the adjacent one to cool. He didn’t slam it as hard as the drawer, but enough to still cause some water to splash out of the top, hitting the still searing burner with a sizzle. “Yuu…” Otoko grumbled again. 

When Yuu ignored him again, pulling his oven mitt off and smacking it down on the counter, Otoko sighed, stood up and wrapped his arms around Yuu gently. Ritsu watched the interaction carefully, looking for understanding. Yuu’s arm, which was extended to a cabinet with teacups in it, went flack, and he dropped his head. 

“Let me go,” he huffed, but Ritsu could tell in the tone that he didn’t really want him to. 

“Are you honestly telling me you don’t miss Yoshino sometimes?” Otoko said. “He was a very big part of your life. Remember how relieved you were when he accepted your apology and forgave you?” 

Yuu sighed. “You know I hate it when you’re right.” 

Otoko nuzzled Yuu’s head lovingly with his own. “I do. Sorry.” 

“I have to get the tea,” Yuu said. 

Otoko chuckled, and with a final squeeze, released Kisa and returned to his spot at the table. Ritsu didn’t say anything, but he noticed as Yuu pulled down glasses and the tea, that he had a small smile on his face. Ritsu thought it was curious. They didn’t exchange all that many words. Can so much emotion have passed between them, just by touch? 

“Anyway,” Otoko restarted. “I’ve always wanted to apologize to Kisa. I mean I did before, but I was no different when I said it, and neither was he. That, situation, was so intense that I often wonder if he harbors any ill emotions about it. I would love the opportunity to have him accept a true apology for me and to tell him that I’ve found someone who doesn’t just make me feel happy, but alive. Those are feelings I never had from Kisa even at the height of my love for him. Somehow, I think having that conversation would do us both some good.” 

Not just happy, but alive. Ritsu thought back on the way his heart raced and skin burned with Takano. The instant way he felt like he could melt into his arms, and be kissed by him always. He thought even further back, to their days as guardians, before Yukina showed up. He was always engaging in some chase or another with Takano, and though he maintained that it bothered him, if it truly did, he could have stayed away from him. Many of the secret tunnels through the manor over the years were far higher than the dog could reach. Ritsu continued to put himself in situations to be chased around by Takano, because at the end of the day, the thrill of it made his heart race far faster than it ever did just sitting and longing after Kisa. 

Yuu set a cup each in front of Otoko and Ritsu with a small chuckle. “I think I know what you’re thinking Ritsu,” he said. “It’s frightening isn’t it? Being short of breath, chills running down your spine, the hairs on your neck standing. Ordinarily, I would think these things were bad. I never knew they could be associated with good emotions until I met Otoko.” 

At this, Otoko looked up at Yuu and smiled warmly. “I feel the same.” 

“It was agitating at first, suddenly feeling so fragile around someone,” Yuu said. “I ran from it.” 

“You did,” Otoko agreed, sipping his tea. 

“It was awhile before I could accept that fragile, wasn’t a bad thing. I no longer worry that he won’t be careful with me,” Yuu said, uncharacteristically soft and sweet. 

Ritsu still had distinct memories of how rough his initial encounter with Takano was. Being tackled to the ground, pulled all around, kissing smashed on with not even a hint of apprehension, but it wasn’t as if, once Ritsu realized he wasn’t going to be murdered, he disliked what was happening. He feared that he wasn’t afraid more than anything. 

It was the second interaction that related Ritsu to what Yuu had just said. When Ritsu stood up, and made his way to his door, Takano had wrapped his arms around him gently then. It reminded Ritsu of the way Otoko had just wrapped his arms around Yuu to calm his anger. He’d whispered his name gently and with love. It was new and terrifying, but it gave Ritsu that same feeling. Chills and heart racing. 

It had made Ritsu feel fragile, and like Yuu, he ran from it. 

But if what Yuu was suggesting was that all that preceded a realization that he was in love with Otoko, did that mean Ritsu… 

He shook his head. 

No. He can’t make such a strong decision yet, he needs more information, but he doesn’t think Otoko and Yuu can offer him anything further.

Ritsu took a couple of sips of his tea, knowing who he had to speak with next. 

Kisa. 

After finishing his tea and engaging in some lighter conversation with the happy couple, Ritsu stood up to dismiss himself. 

“Sorry I can’t stay longer,” Ritsu apologized. “I have some business of my own to take care of.” 

“I hope that things work out for you and Takano, Ritsu,” Yuu said and Ritsu blushed. He really had been that obvious. 

“Th--thanks. I think they will I just… Running into something with half-hearted emotions has gotten me into trouble before so…” Ritsu huffed. 

Otoko chuckled. “This is definitely one of those preaching to the choir situations there, Ritsu. Don’t worry. Collect your feelings and approach him with a clear head and it will all work out, I promise.” 

Ritsu smiled. Otoko wasn’t a bad guy, he just got lost along the way. It was that information he planned to pass onto Kisa when he visited him. “Thank you and congratulations. I’m happy for the both of you. If there’s ever anything you need…” 

Otoko stood up and led out of the kitchen into the entryway, pulling down Ritsu’s coat and handing it to him. “It would be great if you could deliver my message to Kisa for me. I wouldn’t dare just show up at his home, but I think I’d like to try having that conversation of mutual honesty and forgiveness.” 

Ritsu nodded. “I’m going to visit with him now, I’ll deliver your message and then some.” 

“Thank you,” Otoko replied. 

Yuu opened the door with a smile. “Don’t be a stranger, Ritsu.” Yuu looked over at Otoko. “You all used to live here, so sometimes I worry that I’m not enough company for Otoko.” 

Otoko wrapped his arm around Yuu’s back and kissed the top of his head lightly. “You’re always enough company for me.” 

Ritsu smiled. He’d like to try having happiness like that one day. 

“Oh, by the way, Ritsu. Have you run into Yokozawa yet?” Yuu asked. 

Yokozawa? “The cat?” 

“Yeah,” Yuu replied. “Just seems if you’d run into Takano, you would have seen Yokozawa as well.” 

“No, I haven’t seen him. When I ran into Takano, he was alone,” Ritsu said. 

Yuu’s eyes developed a hint of sadness at the comment. “Oh…” 

“What is it?” Ritsu asked. 

Yuu fixed his expression, turning happy again and shook his head. “Nothing. I was just thinking it would be nice if everyone finds happiness. It would be pretty unfortunate if a single individual fell by the wayside of this convoluted cast of characters.” 

That entire phrase confused Ritsu. Was Yokozawa at a risk for not receiving happiness? Why, out of everyone, would he fall by the wayside? Ritsu didn’t ask, because honestly, he didn’t care. He felt selfish for thinking so, but he’d done enough of worrying about other’s happiness. For once, he wanted to dedicate his time to finding his own. With a final nod of thanks he made his way back out into the chilly afternoon air. He wondered how Kisa would respond to Otoko’s invitation and did his best to sort through all the information he’d just received and apply it to Takano. 

Was Takano his happiness?

Why did he feel slightly hopeful thinking so?


	21. IV-IV: Manic

The frustrating feeling was slinking over Ritsu’s skin as the sun began to set in the forest. For a while he simply moved along, not paying attention, but as his feelings and heart began to reel, he knew he was far from prepared to face Takano again. To make matters worse, it was clearly identifiable to Ritsu that when it came to Takano, thinking straight was not something he was capable of. The man made his brain go fuzzy and all sense of logic and reason flew out the window. Even just knowing he was near him as he walked was enough to make him start to lose his cool, and if he was going to sort things appropriately, he had to do it without Takano near him. 

“Takano?” Ritsu called out, stopping in place. 

There was a rustling near by and Ritsu turned to face it and, sure enough, a second later the tall brunet was climbing out with a smirk on his face. 

“I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me, Ritsu,” he hummed. Ritsu’s face warmed underneath the comment and he pulled the hood of his red riding jacket over his head to hide it some. “Don’t think you can hide from me, Little Red Riding Hood,” Takano growled, taking a few steps towards him. “I can still see you blushing.” 

It was already starting to happen. Ritsu’s inhibitions were lowering and his skin was burning as memories of the last time he and Takano were around each other flashed through his brain. As Takano stepped towards him, he stepped backwards, not knowing if he would trip over something or fall into a hole, but wasn't entirely opposed to either event. 

“T-Takano, just wait,” Ritsu said, holding a hand out, as though if Takano reached out and took it, he’d still have the ability to resist him. 

Takano shook his head. “I’ve waited long enough, Ritsu. Do you have any idea how long I’ve loved you?” 

Ritsu didn’t know that. He remembers clearly the first time he met Takano, in dog form, when Otoko moved into the manor with he and Yokozawa in tow, but had it really been that long? “N-no…” Ritsu said. 

Shit. 

He had not intended to respond. He was clearly losing control as Takano still continued to approach him. Ritsu could feel the barrier creeping up behind him before he backed against it. He felt stupid for thinking he wouldn’t back into a tree… 

…in a forest… 

“Takano, hang on,” Ritsu begged, feeling his legs lock him in place. 

Takano put each of his strong arms on either side of Ritsu’s head and looked down at him. “No.” 

Ritsu didn’t even have control over his thoughts any more and as Takano stood before him, he thought of things, inappropriate things, and sweat rose to his brow despite the harsh cold outside. Takano leaned down to Ritsu, attempting to kiss him, but Ritsu turned his head away. Takano pushed a leg between Ritsu’s, grinding it against Ritsu in the process. He knew it was the worst thing he could do, to get involved with ambivalent feelings. He wasn’t sure exactly how he felt still, and he owed it to himself and to Takano to be sure.

Still, as he thought so, every time he opened his mouth to speak, nothing rational came out, only lewd gasps and whines that embarrassed him into shutting his mouth to keep quiet. 

“Let me hear your voice, Ritsu,” Takano huffed in a voice so deep, Ritsu’s heart stopped. 

“I--I--Ta--” Ritsu clamped his lips again. He hated the sudden powerlessness. 

Takano leaned down to him again, that time, managing to peck his cheek gently before Ritsu could control it. It was so simple and small, but the feeling of it crashed over his body like a great wave. 

He was terrified. 

Ritsu turned his head and looked up at Takano, inadvertently communicating his lack of willpower and Takano smiled. It wasn’t mocking or cruel, but genuine and warm. Ritsu’s heart bashed in his chest. Takano leaned down to him again, but Ritsu turned his head again. That time when he did, he mustered up all of the power he had left in his body and put his hands on Takano’s chest and pushed lightly. Takano backed away, likely more from his own desire to do so than the marginal amounts of force Ritsu was putting into the push. Ritsu looked back at him and his face was drenched in hurt. 

“Why?” Takano asked quietly. 

Ritsu couldn’t think straight. He wanted more than anything to be able to offer a rational answer to that question, but when he opened his mouth to speak, only one word came out. “Leave.” The way Takano looked back at him, at though someone had hit him with a 2x4, made his heart ache. Ritsu opened his mouth again, intent on offering a better explanation. “Please.” There went that. 

“I don’t understand,” Takano said sadly. “I can tell you feel the same way that I do.” 

For a moment, Ritsu nearly opened up to agree with him outright, but he was still committed to sorting out his feelings first and that meant applying what Otoko and Yuu had told him, and talking to Kisa.

“Kisa…” Ritsu said, face staining red with more embarrassment. It was another thing he hadn’t intended to say and when Takano’s face quickly went from sad to angry, it was clear why. 

“You’re still hung up on him? He’s married,” Takano hissed. 

It made Ritsu angry. “Just because he’s married doesn’t mean I don’t still love him.” His stomach emptied out. That sentiment did not come out the way he intended. 

Being around Takano messed him all up. 

Takano crossed his arms. “You have to let him go. He doesn’t love you the way I do.” 

Ritsu elected not to reply to that particular comment. Ritsu knew it wasn’t false per se, but he also knew that Kisa did care about him, and none of that was disappearing just because Takano was around. Further, it still wasn’t fair for Ritsu to have to make decisions in such a state of mental disarray. He tucked his hands into his pockets and shifted his gaze to the ground. Should he try to say something to make Takano feel better? He didn’t really know what he could say that wouldn’t be a lie. He couldn’t rightfully say he was no longer in love with Kisa, because that wasn’t true, and he also couldn’t say he’d moved on to Takano, because to a certain extent, that also wasn’t true. 

Should he say he was considering it?

Should he say he did think of Takano in a special way? 

What does one say to their potential future when they haven’t even let go of the past? 

Takano stepped towards Ritsu again and placed his hand gently on his cheek. He titled his face up to him and looked down into his eyes. 

“Ritsu, I love you.” 

It was soul shattering to hear the words said so plainly and earnestly. Ritsu took a deep breath, he could speak sound of mind. There was no reason he couldn’t-- 

At the moment that Ritsu was trying to arrange his thoughts, Takano wrapped his other arm around Ritsu’s back and pulled him in close. Ritsu swallowed hard. At that rate, he’d be swept away again, and he still wanted so badly to have sorted his feelings first so he didn’t make any mistakes or hurt anyone unnecessarily, especially himself. Takano leaned down to kiss him and Ritsu took a hand and placed it over his mouth and held it there. 

“I can’t, Takano…” Ritsu grumbled. 

Takano pulled himself back aggressively and stared at Ritsu angrily. “I’m sorry I can’t mean more to you than someone who doesn’t even love you.” 

The phrase struck a chord with Ritsu, making him angry instantly. “You don’t know anything about it.” 

“Fine,” Takano stated definitely, and without any further words or attempts to kiss Ritsu, he turned and walked away. 

Ritsu felt bad. He should have told Takano there was something. Even as he thought so he knew that he simply wasn’t capable of accessing the logical side of his brain when the amorous man was around. He knew that Takano loved him; he believed him when he said it, and it was horrifying to think that Ritsu’s gut reaction told him the feelings weren’t just one sided. However, while Ritsu did think (hoped) that Yuu was wrong about being friends with someone with whom you were once in love, he did agree that a conversation needed to happen first. He also knew that he made a promise to Otoko to speak with Kisa and he wanted to keep it. If it was so easy for him to cast aside his morals and responsibilities at the mere sight of Takano, he wouldn’t be entering into a very healthy relationship with him either way, that much about love, Ritsu knew. 

“I’m sorry, Takano,” Ritsu said out loud. “Be patient.” 

He didn’t have the ‘being followed’ feeling that usually accompanied Takano’s following him through the woods, so he didn’t think he was around to hear the message, but that didn’t stop him from hoping that somehow he heard it. 

He turned towards Kisa’s house and started walking slowly, sad to have hurt Takano’s feelings. He was beginning to understand what Yuu meant when he said he felt fragile around Otoko. He was interested in asking Kisa if he felt fragile around Yukina. He wondered if the chaotic way he felt with Takano would subside with time or if the man would always cause that manic feeling. He honestly didn’t know which he’d prefer as he made his way up the stone path.


	22. IV-V: Loose Ends

“That doesn’t make any sense! I asked you like twelve times what you wanted and you said you didn’t care!” 

Ritsu hesitated at the bottom of the walk up to Kisa’s when he saw the raven-haired man, standing in the doorway to his his cottage, shouting in at Yukina. Ritsu could hear shouting back, but couldn’t make out what Yukina was saying, but the way Kisa stomped his foot and immediately began shouting back, let Ritsu know, it wasn’t good. 

“Fine! If that’s the way you feel about it, cook your own goddamn dinner! While you’re at it, clean the house! Oh wait! You can’t because that’s what I’ve been doing all day!” Kisa shouted, then immediately slammed the door. 

He turned, but after only a few steps he noticed Ritsu and his face turned red with embarrassment. “R-Rittie.” 

“Hi, Kisa,” Ritsu greeted. He thought it was strange. He felt the normal tinge of happiness he felt whenever he saw Kisa, but the expected heart pounding and nervousness was almost completely absent. 

“Sorry about that,” Kisa said, pointing towards the door.

“It’s okay isn’t it?” Ritsu asked, walking up the path towards Kisa who was crouching down to sit on the step before his door. “I mean, you and Yukina?” He had to be careful he didn’t start wishing bad things for the pair he actually cared about a great deal. 

“Huh?” Kisa looked up. “Oh, yeah. Yukina and I argue all the time.” 

That shocked Ritsu. He’d never seen Yukina and Kisa fight before, in fact, the pair were almost sickeningly sweet whenever Ritsu was around, and it was too much of a stretch to say it was fake. 

“I thought you loved each other,” Ritsu asked, feeling stupid about how innocent and inexperienced he sounded. 

Kisa smirked. “We do. I love Yukina more than anything,” Kisa replied confidently. “I think that’s probably why we argue so much.” 

Ritsu scrunched his brow. “Huh?” 

“It’s kind of weird, but, arguing with someone is a kind of way you prove you love them,” Kisa said. 

“I don’t get it,” Ritsu admitted. He’d gone there to get advice about love after all, it was probably best to be open about it. 

“Well, think about it. If you don’t care about someone at all, you probably won’t bother to argue with them. The entire time I lived with Otoko, I didn’t talk back to him or argue with him, because I just wanted him to go away. With Yukina, when we’re arguing, I get annoyed because I’m supposed to be mad, but I just stand there thinking ‘damn it, I wish he wasn’t as cute as he is when he’s angry,’ or ‘hopefully he apologizes soon, so we don’t have to fight anymore.’ I guess when you fight with someone, it’s proof you’re still invested,” Kisa said. 

“But you just walked out and slammed the door,” Ritsu said. 

“Yeah, because he was getting too cute and I didn’t want to lose. Have you seen him? He’s beautiful,” Kisa huffed, dropping his head into his hand. 

Ritsu laughed. He remembered Otoko and Yuu arguing back at the manor and smiled. It rang true to him thinking about it. All it took was for Otoko to kiss and hug Yuu for him to let it go. 

Even with Takano, his constant amorous attacks went rapidly forgiven by Ritsu, and he was always more worried about getting swept away in it than he was annoyed it was happening. All though, Ritsu also thought back on Yuu’s comments about feeling fragile around Otoko. 

“Um, do you think that somehow makes you fragile around Yukina?” Ritsu asked. 

“Huh?” Kisa asked. 

“Oh, no, I was talking to Y--someone and they were saying that they feel fragile around the person they love,” Ritsu said. 

“Mmm,” Kisa looked up and away as he thought. “Yukina’s my strength,” he said after thinking on it for a brief moment. “When I’m near him I feel stronger and more secure than I ever have before. He doesn’t make me feel weak or anything like that.” 

Ritsu listened carefully. He didn’t think that that’s what Yuu meant, but maybe it also meant that the love Kisa and Yukina had was very different from the love Yuu and Otoko. Thinking about Otoko and Yuu, reminded Ritsu that he had a couple of very specific things he had to talk with Ritsu about. He was entirely aware of how anxious he was getting, and the way he felt like he wanted to see Takano, and soon, but he promised himself that he’d have a clear mind before he opened things with him, and that’s what he was gonna have. 

“Um, Kisa,” Ritsu started nervously.

“Hm?” Kisa replied. 

“Do you think two people can be friends even if one of them is in love with the other?” Ritsu asked, approaching it gingerly. 

“You and I do okay,” Kisa replied. 

Ritsu’s heart dropped into his stomach. “Huh?” 

Kisa turned his head towards Ritsu with it still resting in his hand. He had a gentle smile, and that time, Ritsu’s heart did race. “I’m not stupid, Rittie.” 

Ritsu actually believed he’d done a pretty good job of hiding it. “I-I know that.” 

“I’ve been hoping it wouldn’t become a problem, because, you’re my best friend, Rittie,” Kisa near sang. “I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Um,” Ritsu started with his face pinking. “I don’t want to lose you either.” 

“Good,” Kisa said. 

“I. Um. There’s. Um. I think, um. Um,” Ritsu stuttered. 

Kisa turned and threw his hands in front of his face excitedly. “Rittie! Is there someone else?!”

Ritsu’s face turned bright red. “Um. Um. Um. Um.” 

Kisa gripped Ritsu’s shirt and shook him. “Who is it?” 

“Um…” Ritsu ducked his head as low as it would go, and pulled the hood of his red coat over. “T-T-Takano.” 

“Takano?” Kisa yelped. “The dog?”

“Um, he’s not a dog anymore,” Ritsu mumbled. 

“W-wait… Really?” Kisa said, leaning over to look into Ritsu’s downturned face. “Otoko broke the curse?”

Ritsu nodded. “He, um… He fell in love.” Kisa sat back and went silent, and it was enough to pull Ritsu back up to face Kisa properly. “Kisa?” 

Kisa smiled. “I’m glad.” 

“Really?” Ritsu said, truly surprised. 

“I don’t think Otoko is a terrible man. I mean, he did some terrible stuff, but I really don’t think that was really him. I know that my father… did stuff… to him. I think we broke him. It’s always kind of bothered me that I found happiness and he was stuck there with that horrible curse,” Kisa said. “If he fell in love and broke the curse. I’m happy for him.” 

Ritsu remembered Otoko mentioning he didn’t want Kisa to be held back. Back then he thought Otoko may not understand that Kisa hated him, but hearing Kisa now, he was happy. He thought that people flourished better when they could forgive one another. If Otoko and Kisa can forgive one another face to face, Otoko will finally be able to move on into his life with Yuu without worrying about Kisa, and Kisa can get rid of the guilt he feels about Otoko and his dad. 

“Um, when I visited him a little bit ago, he mentioned wanting to sit down and apologize to you in person and maybe even be friends,” Ritsu explained. 

Kisa nodded. “I’d like that too.” Kisa smiled. “So, what? You came here to get my permission for you to move on with Takano and Otoko to move on with… Wait, who is it?” 

“Um. It’s Yuu actually,” Ritsu said. 

“Seriously? Yuu? Crazy fairy making people climb hair, Yuu?!” Kisa exclaimed, sounding actually fairly offended. 

“Well remember how you said you weren’t dealing with the real Otoko?” Ritsu asked. 

Kisa settled and smiled again. “Yeah.” Kisa slapped his legs excitedly. “Okay! Just for you, Rittie. I’ll go visit Otoko and square things away.” 

Ritsu’s cheeks warmed. “Good. Thanks, Kisa.” 

“So…” Kisa turned back towards Ritsu with a sly smile. “Is Takano good looking?” 

Ritsu dropped his head again and after nearly a minute of complete silence, he nodded slowly. “Very.” 

“I always knew that you liked him, Rittie,” Kisa said. 

“Really?” Ritsu yelped, whipping his head up. “How?” 

Kisa shrugged. “He was always chasing you around and it seemed like you could get away pretty easily, but instead you let him chase you around. You always came back even though you knew I’d spend my time with he and Yoko-- EH! Yokozawa! Have you seen Yokozawa? The cat?”

“No,” Ritsu said. “Not once.” 

“He liked, Takano. Be careful. Even as a cat, he was a little conniving when it came to you,” Kisa said. “Does Takano feel the same way?”

“Yeah, but I turned him down until I sorted my feelings out. Hopefully he isn’t too mad at me,” Ritsu said. 

“Have you?” Kisa said. 

Ritsu looked up. “Huh?” 

“Sorted out your feelings?” Kisa asked. 

“I think so,” Ritsu admitted with a flush face. “I think I have to go to him now.” 

Kisa nodded. “Me too.” 

“KISA!” 

Kisa and Ritsu turned and Yukina was standing in the doorway. 

“Yes, Yukina?” Kisa said with a plain and slightly snotty voice. 

“Oh. Hi, Ritsu,” Yukina greeted him. 

“Hi, Yuki--” 

“YES, YUKINA?” Kisa shouted, cutting Ritsu off. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you about dinner. I really do like your stew. I’m in a bad mod. I think I’m still moaning the loss of Mopbert,” Yukina said. 

Kisa chuckled. “That was like two years ago!” He tilted his head lovingly. “Maybe we should get a dog or something.” 

“REALLY?” Yukina yelped. 

Kisa stood up. “You have to clean up after it.” 

Yukina moaned. “Fine.” 

Before walking inside, Kisa looked back at Ritsu. “Coming in?”

Ritsu stood up too. “No, I have some things I have to take care of.” 

Kisa smiled. “Good luck, Rittie. See ya soon?” 

Ritsu felt much better to have sorted things out with Kisa and to have helped move things along with Otoko as well. “I may bring company next time.” 

Kisa smiled and nodded before turning to enter his house, throwing a lazy wave through the air. “I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Ritsu to be honest with Takano.


	23. IV-VI: The Cat and the Mouse

_IV-VI_

Ritsu stood in the middle of the forest clearing agitated and confused. Where the hell did Takano live? Every time they’d interacted, Takano had found him, but now he needed to find Takano and was at a bit of a loss.  
“Takano!” Ritsu called out, but he knew he wasn’t there. He didn’t have the feeling he normally did that he wasn’t alone in the forest. “Takano!” he called again, to be sure.

He looked all around at the trees and shrubs, hoping the former dog would show himself, but when the only sounds that made their way back to Ritsu were those of the forest, he didn’t think he’d be getting so lucky.

His heart sank. He truly hoped that Takano knew Ritsu wasn’t rejecting him totally. Thinking back, he did bring Kisa up at a really bad point, and then proceeded to get mad when Takano started to berate him, but it was his own fault, he really didn’t know much about it. Plus, Ritsu’s head got all jumbled and fuzzy whenever Takano was around. Will that ever go away.

“Ta-ka-no!” Ritsu called out again. Was he really that powerless. He just had to stand around and hope that he’d come out again.

A nearby rusting in the trees snapped Ritsu’s head around, almost all the way behind him. “Takano?” he asked hopefully.

A man stepped out from the woods, and though it wasn’t Takano, something about him did seem bizarrely familiar. He was a little taller than Ritsu, with jet black hair and deep blue, almost gray, eyes. He was wearing a horrifying scowl, set for Ritsu, and crossed his arms as he cleared the trees.

“Hello, Ritsu.”

“Um… Hello. I’m looking for a different forest man, can you--”

“Shut up!”

Ritsu took a couple steps back at the sudden shouting. “Um.”

“Masamune isn’t coming, in fact, you won’t be seeing him again,” the man growled.

“Huh?” Ritsu replied, hoping that wasn’t true.

“You really don’t recognize me huh?” the man asked. “Figures. You always did seem far more concerned with yourself than anyone else.”

Ritsu’s face flushed with frustration at the statement; he was far from self-centered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.

“Heh. I’m so sure,” the man huffed at him. “Masamune’s asked me not to tell you where he is, he’s embarrassed and hurt, and I plan to keep my word.”

Ritsu observed the man carefully. He spoke about Takano as though he had an iron in the fire, and it was that realization that finally helped Ritsu figure out who he was dealing with. “Yokozawa?”

“Oh, so you’re not entirely stupid,” Yokozawa hissed at him. “Good for you I guess.”

“Please tell me where Takano is. I want to apologize to him and I need to tell him something,” Ritsu pleaded.

“What? That you love him?” Yokozawa asked curtly. “Don’t hold your breath.”

“Yokozawa, please,” Ritsu begged. “I care about him.”

“I care about him more,” Yokozawa said. “I love him too and I love him more than you do. Do you have any idea how hurt he was when you rejected him to go to see Kisa? That basically told him you loved a man you couldn’t even be with more than you loved him.”

“No!” Ritsu yelped. “I just wanted to tie things up with Kisa first! He’s my best friend and I just needed advice! It wasn’t fair to go into anything with Takano if part of my heart was still with Kisa!”

“So what? When you did that, you made him think you didn’t want him, so he came to me. We’re together now, so it’s too late for you,” Yokozawa said.

Ritsu’s stomach sank when he said that. “You’re… with Takano?”

Yokozawa smiled, likely in response to the look of heartbrokenness on Ritsu’s face. “Ha. You look pathetic. You’ve never loved Takano the way he deserves to be loved and now he’s with someone who will. Did you honestly think he’d stick around after you turned him down like that?”

“I didn’t mean--”

“To hurt him? That’s too bad. You did,” Yokozawa spat at him. “I won’t hurt him like that. You’ll never get him back now.” Yokozawa took an ominous step forward. “And another thing.” He took another. “It’s really going to be in your best interest to stay away from him.”

As Yokozawa backed Ritsu against a tree, Ritsu remembered Kisa’s warning to be careful. Boy did Ritsu take that warning too lightly. “Yokozawa, wait…”

“No,” Yokozawa said, reaching forward and taking the neck of Ritsu’s riding coat in his hands and jerking Ritsu forward and then back against the nearest tree, slamming and hurting his head against the rough bark. “You hurt, Masamune. None of your pissing and moaning can change that fact. So do he and I a favor, and stay out of his life.”

“I can’t,” Ritsu said. “I love him too much.”

Yokozawa’s eyes widened, and he used the arm holding Ritsu to chuck him back into the clearing, sending him to a heap on the floor. Ritsu cleared his face of dirt and looked up and Yokozawa was leering down over him. “I won’t tell you again. Stay away from Masamune. He’s mine.”

“Okay…” Ritsu said sadly. If he’d just been honest with Takano from the beginning instead of running away, he might not be where he was now. If Yokozawa really could love him the way that he deserved, then that was what he wanted for him. “I’ll leave him alone. Just please do me a favor.”

“What?” Yokozawa asked begrudgingly.

“Apologize to him for me,” Ritsu said.

Yokozawa huffed, but didn’t respond. He gave Ritsu one last devilish glare before storming away. Ritsu made his way to his feet and dusted himself off. Just like with Kisa, if Takano could find happiness, even if it wasn’t with him, then Ritsu could be supportive of that. He really didn’t intend to stay out of Takano’s life all together, but he could recognize where space needed to be given. He made his way through the forest towards his home sadly. He did love Takano. He thinks he always has. He loved Kisa too, but in the end, the one he always wasted his days with, played around with, was Takano. Kisa made him feel safe, but Takano made him feel alive.

He learned a lot from Otoko, Yuu, and Kisa, he only wished he’d been given the opportunity to apply it in a relationship with Takano.

Ritsu rubbed his stomach thinking about the man. He’d cherish their few moments together at least. Hopefully one day, Takano would forgive him for the way he hurt him. The last thing he wanted was for Takano to hate him.

He twisted the handle of his door slowly and pushed his way inside. He was barely inside when he got the feeling he wasn’t alone. Goosebumps crawled across his skin, his heart raced manically, and the hairs on the back of his neck.

Someone was in his home.

And he smiled as he felt he knew who it was.

“Who’s there?” Ritsu asked.

There was a low chuckle. “The Big Bad Wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takano certainly doesn't look like a big bad wolf.


	24. IV-VII: Of Mice and Men

__

IV-VII

Takano stepped out from the shadow of Ritsu’s apartment and Ritsu’s heart began racing. Breaking and entering aside, he was happy to see him there. He wasn’t sure how things had changed from him speaking with Yokozawa just moments before, but it was something he’d slated to ask later. 

“You look more like a man than a mutt,” Ritsu said. 

Takano huffed slyly. “Common misconception.” 

Taking a bold step forward, Ritsu grabbed Takano’s hands in own, turning them over and reveling in his ability to touch them. “Your hands look like a man’s hands,” he said. 

“The better to hold you with,” Takano replied gently, pulling his hands from Ritsu’s and sliding them around his back. 

Takano leaned down then and brought his lips to Ritsu’s in their first timid, all parties fully invested kiss. It rocketed through Ritsu and confirmed what he was already beginning to understand. 

He was in love with Masamune Takano.

As Takano parted from him, leaving Ritsu slightly dizzy and lightheaded, Ritsu looked up at him. “Your lips feel like a man’s lips,” Ritsu said. 

“The better to kiss you with,” Takano whispered back. 

His hazel eyes drank in Ritsu and Ritsu’s face burned beneath it. “ Your eyes,” Ritsu said softly. “Look like a man’s eyes.” 

Takano pulled Ritsu in close. “Better for seeing all of you.” 

That notion was horrifying. What would Takano truly think if he could see all of Ritsu? Wouldn’t he think he was weak and simple-minded? 

“I’m scared,” Ritsu said. 

Takano smiled warmly. “Don’t be. There’s not a single thing in this world or any other that could make me love you less.” 

Takano pulled Ritsu’s head to his chest in a warm embrace, and held him there for a while. With his ear pressed firmly against the other, he could hear his heartbeat pounding. He listened to it, aware of the way it matched his own racing heart. There had been a time when he loved Kisa, when he didn’t think that he’d ever love anyone else, but in that moment, his body and heart were full with Takano, so much so, that Ritsu knew it wasn’t just a few day’s worth of love, but several years. He did love Takano. He had for a long time.

“Your heart,” Ritsu began softly, wrapping his arms around Takano’s back, and pulling himself even closer, “sounds like a man’s heart.” 

Takano hummed an affirmation. “It’s for loving you always.” 

Ritsu stepped back out of the man’s arms and craned his head upward. Takano caught the request seamlessly, and brought his face down to meet the other’s in another passionate kiss. Inside of it, Ritsu went wild, not resisting at all when he felt Takano’s tongue jut out and brush his lips, silently requesting entry. His control was waning, inhibitions lowering, and all Ritsu could do was let himself go and wonder how one person could make him feel so wild and chaotic. If for Takano, Ritsu made him feel the most like a man, for Ritsu, Takano did the opposite. 

Ritsu allowed himself to be guided over to the bed and placed upon it, heart racing with anticipation for the moment. He wanted all of Takano and he wanted to give all of himself to Takano. As the kissing became more torrid, and hands began to move across skin, leaving burn marks behind, an image of Yokozawa flashed across his brain. Had he been telling the truth when he said he and Takano were together? Had Takano touched Yokozawa in these same places? How long ago? 

“Ritsu?” His apprehension must have broken through as Takano stopped and looked down at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Um…” Ritsu started, but he felt nervous. His flaws were already starting to break through. His insecurities, and the reminders that he did hurt Takano. 

“Ritsu,” Takano said. “I mean it. Nothing will make it so that I don’t love you.” 

Comforted by the words, and the gentle way Takano stroked his head as he said them, Ritsu took a deep breath. “I ran into Yokozawa in the woods before.” 

A look of sadness flashed across Takano’s face. “I know. I was standing not too far away.” 

Ritsu’s face burned red. “Really?”

“I was upset when you left me behind to go see Kisa, but I never went to him. I wouldn’t have done that,” Takano said. 

“Why?” Ritsu asked. 

“Because I know how he feels about me,” Takano sighed. “He’s my best friend, but because I’ve never reciprocated his feelings, now that we’re human and free to do as we please, he gave up everything to be with me even though he knew it wasn’t what I wanted. I’m afraid he’s ruined his life and there’s nothing I can do. I never wanted him to get hurt. I’d keep him near me if I could, but that’s selfish and would only cause him more pain.” 

Ritsu suddenly felt glad he’d spoken with Yuu, Otoko and Kisa. If he’d heard Takano say he wanted Yokozawa near him before he had, he might have taken it the wrong way, but his memories of Otoko wanting to maintain a friendship with Kisa, and Kisa wanting to maintain a friendship with him, helped it make more sense. You can care about someone without being in love with them, additionally, you can feel sadness for losing that person, even if there’s a disparity in the type of emotions there are. Takano did love Yokozawa, but as a friend. Knowing that the waning friendship was hurting Takano, hurt Ritsu. He wanted him to have nothing but happiness. 

“Takano?” Ritsu asked. 

“Hm?” Takano replied. 

“I think you should talk to Yokozawa,” Ritsu said. 

Takano’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“Maybe not right away, but, eventually. It may not seem like it to him now, but he will eventually find someone else. When that happens, and he’s moved on and is happy, I think you can save your friendship. It’ll be good for both of you to put the past to rest,” Ritsu explained openly. “That’s what I would want for both of you.” 

Takano shook his head in disbelief before giving Ritsu another loving kiss. “How do you manage to have the understanding for something like that?” 

Ritsu took a bold peck of his own. “When you come so far with someone, it shouldn’t fall by the wayside of circumstances outside our control. I learned that from Otoko.” 

“I’m glad everyone can see him for the man he is now,” Takano said. 

Ritsu smiled. “He’s put things with Kisa behind him, so now he can be happy without hindrances.” 

“And you?” Takano said. 

Ritsu nodded. “Kisa will always be an important part of my life. Just not, the most important.” 

Takano hugged Ritsu tightly. “Who is the most important.” 

Ritsu’s face felt like it may melt off with the question. “Y… You.” 

Takano kissed Ritsu’s cheek. “I’ll love you forever.” 

“I’ll… love you too, Takano,” Ritsu said, clinging helplessly to the other. “Forever.”

***

Yokozawa looked up the road in the direction of Ritsu and Takano’s cottage and then in the opposite direction towards Yuu and Otoko’s manor. He was sitting in likely the only spot where he ran no risk of running into the blissful couples, or having to have his own broken heart shoved into his face. 

He sat with his back pressed firmly against the large tree trunk, his knees pulled to chest, and his head thrown back in sadness. 

He wasn’t a bad person. He’d done everything expected of him and then some. His only sin was loving someone more than himself. Why was he the only one without happiness? Not that it mattered much anymore anyway. He’d already given up his job and magic in the interest of staying human with Takano, now betrothed to someone else, and his only case, Otoko, was living a happy life with his new lover. Jobless and brokenhearted, Yokozawa officially had no reason to live. A chill settled over him as the moon rose high in the sky. Winter was suddenly upon them, which was good, because perhaps before something came along to eat him, he’d simply freeze to death. 

Through the piercing darkness of the woods opposite him, a blinding white light broke through. It started small at first, but grew until Yokozawa’s only option was to clamp his eyes shut to keep from going blind. When he could sense that the light had faded, Yokozawa opened his eyes again, not unsurprised to see who was standing where the light had shone. 

“Kirishima,” Yokozawa hissed. 

“You’ll freeze to death this way, Takafumi,” Kirishima hummed. 

Yokozawa looked away from the brunet man, not allowing himself to reflect at all on how beautiful he was to belie his twisted personality. “If I’m lucky,” he replied darkly. 

“Don’t say that,” Kirishima said, and his voice was genuinely sad. “There are people who would be sad if that happened.” 

Yokozawa scoffed. “Don’t be so sure.” 

“I’d be sad,” Kirishima admitted. 

Yokozawa should have seen that coming. Kirishima had some interest in him that he couldn’t understand. They barely knew one another and it wasn’t as if Kirishima lacked access to Yokozawa’s not well hidden feelings for Takano. 

“Yeah,” Yokozawa mumbled. He looked up, meeting Kirishima’s amber gaze. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t stand the guilt anymore, so I came to apologize,” Kirishima said. 

“Apologize?” Yokozawa asked. “For what?”

Kirishima slid down a nearby tree, matching Yokozawa’s position apart from stretching a leg out instead of keeping both buckled up against him. “I’ve done little else for the past several years except things that I thought would improve your life. However, it seems all I’ve done, is make it worse.” 

“What are you talking about?” Yokozawa seethed. 

With a sigh, Kirishima looked away. “The first time I ever saw you, it was at your inauguration to become guardians. I could see in the way you looked at Takano that you were in love with him. I begged them to let me assign your case, and because Otoko was so young at the time, so I knew he’d be a long case and I made Takano your partner and assigned you to Otoko so you could be together. I’d hoped that in that time Takano would fall in love with you too. Of course I didn’t anticipate that Ritsu would be Kisa’s guardian. I’m sorry.”

“I… I…” Yokozawa was at a loss. 

“Then, and this is where you’re really going to hate me, when Kisa found Yukina, I had a feeling that Otoko would be able to move on and I knew if that happened that Takano would leave. So…” 

“What?” Yokozawa growled. “What did you do?” 

“I cursed Otoko. I was certain he’d never find love that way,” Kirishima said. 

“You did that to him just to keep Takano and I together? Even though you knew he’d fallen in love with someone else?” Yokozawa shouted, climbing to his feet. 

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t supposed to be forever. I was just hoping that Ritsu would go away and Takano would fall for you instead,” Kirishima explained desperately. “The situation got out of control, I--” 

“That’s why you reacted so badly when Yuu broke the curse!” Yokozawa was fuming and felt like he may explode. “I actually care about Otoko after all of the time I took care of him. How could you do something like that?!”

Kirishima didn’t stand, but instead, drooped his head, keeping his eyes from Yokozawa. “I’m sorry, I feel terrible.” 

“You should quit your job!” Yokozawa barked. 

Kirishima’s head jerked up. “No! I love my job.” 

“You manipulated one of your cases!” Yokozawa shouted. 

“Yeah, for you!” Kirishima yelled back. 

“Why would you do something like that for me anyway?! I’ve never done anything for you!” 

“Because!” Kirishima shouted jumping to his feet. Yokozawa stared at Kirishima in anticipation. “Because. When I first laid eyes on you, I was drawn to you.” 

“Drawn to me?” Yokozawa asked. 

Kirishima stepped towards Yokozawa, took his hands into his own, and Yokozawa’s heart jolted at the touch. He couldn’t help but get slightly lost in Kirishima’s caramel eyes. 

“I’m in love with you, Yokozawa. I just wanted you to be happy,” Kirishima said. 

Yokozawa looked down at his hands grasped in Kirishima’s and his vision started to blur. 

“How…” Yokozawa snatched his hands back. “How dare you!” 

“Takafumi…” 

“You ruined my life!” Yokozawa shouted. “Just stay away from me! Get out of my life! You’ve done enough!” 

With a look of sadness, a bright burst of light surrounded him, and in an instant, he was gone. 

And Yokozawa was officially alone.


	25. V-I: Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday is Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi day. This fic and others from this fandom will start going up on Tuesdays only. Thanks for your love and support. 
> 
> For those wondering: the next fic in this fandom will be the Sekai-ichi sequel to The Man with Too Much Power. :)

__

V-I

Yokozawa was certain that if he continued to slam his head against the tree behind him, that eventually, he would bash his brains in, and die. He was certain, even though all he was really doing was giving himself a bruise on the back of his head and a nasty headache. He ceased his banging momentarily, and slid down to sit on the ground beneath the tree, dropping his head to his lap.

As if things weren’t bad enough, Kirishima had to show up and say all the stuff he did. What the hell was wrong with him? If he really loved Yokozawa, why would he drop in just to cause him more pain? To free himself of guilt? He basically admitted it’s his fault Yokozawa was sitting in the freezing cold, broken-hearted, and now with a bruised head, all because he developed a crush and decided to play god with someone’s life. 

In love with him. 

In love with him? 

Yokozawa wasn’t an idiot. People don’t fall in love at first sight. Things like that don’t exist. It was all just a dumb excuse for the horrible things he’d done. If Takano, who knew Yokozawa better than anyone; had seen all of his greatest assets and greatest flaws, but knew undeniably that Yokozawa loved him more than anything; someone who’d spent every single day with him for twenty years. If that person couldn’t fall in love with him, when he was exuding everything, it was because he wasn’t lovable. 

And that was fine. 

Yokozawa hadn’t ever planned on being with Takano. Sure, he’d dreamed. Behind the solace of his closed eyes where his heart showed him his greatest desires, Takano would eventually come around and see that the person who was best for him had been with him all along. But Yokozawa isn’t stupid. 

Life isn’t a dream. 

And people don’t get to be with the people they’re in love with. 

Well… Kisa did. 

Yukina… 

Otoko… and Yuu… 

Hatori and Yoshino for that matter… 

That stupid rat… and Takano. 

But that was just it. With so many people getting happiness, there was bound to be someone who didn’t. Yokozawa was that person. 

So how dare Kirishima show up. Touch him and tell him that he was in love with him. Yokozawa actually wished he would come back, so he could kick his ass. Then again, he never wanted to see him again. 

Ever. 

Yokozawa was so lost in thought that he barely heard the rough, dense sound of chopping behind him. The rain from earlier had stopped and as the evening settled in, Yokozawa was beginning to be less melodramatic and actually consider where he should go and sleep for the night. He could go back to Otoko’s, but they were newlywed and probably didn’t want houseguests. He obviously couldn’t go to Ritsu’s where Takano--

THUD. 

Yokozawa just barely ducked out of the way as a sharp axe came flying at his head. “AH! WHAT THE--” 

“OH MY GOD!” 

Yokozawa’s heart dropped as he watched a few of the black hairs from the top of his head drift down to the ground below. He just nearly had his head chopped off. 

“What the hell are you--”

“I’m so sorry!” Yokozawa looked up and met the pair of intoxicating, hazel eyes watching him with concern. “Are you okay?! I didn’t see you there?”

“Yukina?” Yokozawa asked. It had been some time, be he was almost certain the sandy brunet, slightly fuller build than the last time he saw him, and much longer hair, was the fairy turned man that had stolen Kisa from Otoko. 

“Eh? I’m sorry, have we met before?” Yukina asked with a hand outstretched to help Yokozawa up. 

Yokozawa took Yukina’s hand and climbed to his feet. “It’s me, Yokozawa.” 

Yukina shook his head once. “I’m sorry, who?”

“The cat,” Yokozawa spat. 

“Cat?” Yukina questioned, looking up and away in thought. 

“From Otoko’s estate. One of his guardians. It was me and the--” 

“OH! The one who’s in love with Takano!” 

Yokozawa’s heart panged. “W-what?”

Yukina’s cheeks hued and he rubbed the back of his head. “Ah, sorry. Ritsu’s told us a bit about you so…” 

“I-it’s not as if you haven’t met me before. Why is that the only thing you can know me for?” Yokozawa whined. 

“Sorry. I guess the entire time we lived in the estate, I didn’t notice much else besides Kisa.” The simple way Yokozawa made his statement, as though it wasn’t incredibly sweet, made Yokozawa feel warmer and colder at the same time. 

It was nice to see other people experience happiness, but it also made Yokozawa jealous. Not to mention the fact that everything that had happened was kind of Yukina’s fault. Did Yokozawa pay lighting close attention in school? How could he when Takano was constantly sitting next to him, chatting into his ear, laughing and existing? But he remembered very clearly the first rule they were taught at Marukawa Academy when they were training to become guardians: don’t develop feelings for your cases. Yukina deliberately disobeyed that rule. 

Then again… 

So had Yokozawa. 

He loved Otoko. Not romantically, but more like a nephew or son. He and Takano had been assigned to his case since he was six. They had practically raised him. 

To which end… 

Yokozawa was grateful for Yukina. Otoko was likely never going to develop a healthy relationship with Kisa after having had such a horrid relationship with the Shoutas in general. Had Yukina not broken the most important rule, Kisa never would have moved out, and Yuu never would have moved in. In fact, according to Yuu, it was Yukina who managed to stop him from killing Hatori, which wouldn’t have happened had Yukina not broken the rule. Because of him Yokozawa got to watch Otoko, fall in love, break the curse and be happy again. 

Was he truly upset that Yukina had arrived or was he secretly grateful? Could he actually be grateful for the arrival of someone who set events into motion that would lead to his soul crushing heartbreak?

Strong hands gripped at Yokozawa’s shoulders suddenly, snapping him back to reality. “I’m sorry. I said something I shouldn’t have and I made you sad. I’m so sorry!” Yokozawa tried to shake himself free, but Yukina only dropped his hands from Yokozawa’s shoulders to one of his arms where he started to pull. “Come on.” 

“No, Yuki--” but it wasn’t an effective protest as the infinitely stronger man pulled him along. 

“It’s okay. I owe you now that I don’t know how to keep my big mouth shut. Kisa’s making homemade chicken noodle soup and it always makes me feel better when I’m sick,” Yukina explained as he pulled him along. 

Yokozawa was confused. For an adult, Yukina was as impulsive as a child. “Yukina, I’m not sick.” That wasn’t true. It was true at all. He was homeless, he was jobless and most notably, heartbroken. 

Yokozawa stopped resisting the pull.

He was sick. He was dying. 

It wasn’t until they were walking into the homey cottage a few minutes later that Yokozawa really realized just how cold it was outside. The soft glow of the light inside, matched the warmth as they walked in, and the delightful smell of fresh pine and the aforementioned chicken noodle soup smacked him in the face and made him never want to leave. 

“Yuki, I--” Kisa, who had his back turned to the front door, whipped around and his eyes widened at the sight of Yokozawa. “Yokozawa?” 

“You recognize him?” Yukina asked, shutting the door behind them. 

Kisa set the cooking utensils in his hand down on the counter and walked around the island to Yokozawa with a huge smile on his face. “Recognize him?” Kisa wrapped his arms around Yokozawa in a tender hug. “Yokozawa was closest confidant in the estate. How could I not recognize one of my closest friends?” 

Goosebumps rose to Yokozawa’s skin as he slowly wrapped his arms around Kisa’s back to return the hug. “I had no idea you felt that way.” 

Kisa parted from Yokozawa, closing his eyes into a bright expression. “Of course. Obviously Mino and Ritsu were my guardians, but you and Takano took such great care of me too. I love you guys.” 

Yokozawa smiled for the first time in what felt like forever, then. He wasn’t one for expressing feelings, but he owed Kisa the quick “feeling’s mutual” he offered. 

“What brings you here?” Kisa asked. 

“Your husband almost cut my head off,” Yokozawa replied simply. 

“What?” Kisa asked, turned a concerned gaze to Yukina. 

“A few hairs fell off,” Yukina said. 

“How many times have I told you to be more careful?” Kisa scolded. 

“It wasn’t my fault, he was sitting on the ground in the night and rain!” Yukina whimpered. “Anyway, you’d be more angry at me for the stuff I said to him, so I brought him here to have some of your soup.” 

Kisa rolled his eyes and looked back at Yokozawa. “I apologize on his behalf. I should know by now that he requires a chaperone.” 

Yukina chuckled and walked by Kisa, where he gave him a quick kiss as he passed. The jealous burn in Yokozawa’s gut came back. It wasn’t just that he missed Takano, but just like any other reasonable creature, he wanted to love someone and be loved back. 

“You know, Yokozawa, you’re quite good-looking,” Kisa said boldly. 

Yokozawa could feel his face burn at the comment. “Th-thanks.” 

“Right? I thought the same thing,” Yukina said. 

“Please stop,” Yokozawa huffed. 

“You should have no problem finding someone once you’re over Ta--” Kisa caught Yokozawa’s expression as it hardened. “I’m sorry. I just started talking and it came out.” 

“You have that in common with your significant other,” Yokozawa growled. 

Kisa winced. “So we’re two for two then, huh?” 

Yokozawa moved out of the entry way and sat on one of the hand-carved wooden stools at the island of Yukina and Kisa’s kitchen. In place, he slammed his forehead down on the island. “This sucks.” Yokozawa could feel his emotions coming up and spilling out of him with no hope of stopping. “I gave up everything for him. I gave up magic. I gave up my home. I gave up my job and I loved my job.” 

“Really?” Yukina asked, sitting next to Yokozawa on a second stool while Kisa returned to cooking. “I didn’t like working for Marukawa. They were really suppressive.” 

“Not if you follow the rules,” Yokozawa retorted. 

“I did!” Yukina yelped. 

“You're not supposed to fall in love with your cases,” Yokozawa said. 

“One rule,” Yukina griped. 

“You’re not supposed to show them their wishes.” 

“Two,” Yukina rolled his eyes. “And I didn’t even until they were over already.” 

“Did he touch your wings?” Yokozawa asked.

“…it feels really good,” Yukina hummed. 

“Did you show him your wand?” Yokozawa asked. 

A sly smile found Yukina’s face. “Both.” 

“YUKI!” Kisa shouted, face brightening. 

“Did you enchant anything for use outside of assisting your case?” Yokozawa asked. 

Yukina turned and gave Kisa a sad expression. “MOPBERT!” 

“God dammit, Yokozawa. He was almost over Mopbert,” Kisa grumbled. 

“What’s a ‘Mopbert?’” Yokozawa growled. 

“Mopbert was an angel,” Yukina whined.

“Mopbert was a mop that Yukina enchanted to help me with my chores, but it got out of control and we had to chop it up and put it in the fireplace. Not before Yukina named it and got attached,” Kisa explained plainly. 

“He was the best son I ever had,” Yukina whimpered. 

“I remember that horrifying thing! It tried to mop me! I'm glad you--” Yokozawa caught a glimpse of Yukina’s genuinely upset face and stopped. “Sorry.” Yokozawa looked back at Kisa. “Doesn’t this attachment to Mopbert just mean you want children?”

“Of course we would love to have children, but it’s not the kind of thing that we can just do,” Kisa said. 

“You could wish for it,” Yokozawa said, then he scoffed loudly. “I could help you if I hadn’t given up my job.” 

“Oh, Yokozawa, I was wondering. Why don’t you just go tell them you don’t like retirement and get your job back?” Yukina asked. 

Yokozawa turned an annoyed gaze onto Yukina. “Did you not listen at all during the academy? I gave up magic. I’m a human now. I have no way to get to Marukawa.” 

“Well, it must be possible somehow,” Yukina replied. “I knew tons of guys that retired just because after a hard case or something they were too exhausted to keep going. They were gone for a few weeks and then they’d come back and say that they didn’t like retirement and because they had clean records and had worked hard, they were able to get their jobs back.” 

Yokozawa developed severe interest in what Yukina was saying. “You think I can get my job back?” 

“Yeah. OH! I know! You just need to find an old portal!” 

“A what?” Kisa asked and Yokozawa was relieved he didn’t have to admit he also didn’t know what it was. 

“An old portal. Long before Marukawa had the technology to use beams of light to get people to and from the offices, magical entities used to have to grow old portals called ‘beanstalks’ to connect the two worlds and that’s how they got back and forth. When they stopped using them, no one knew how to collect all of the beans left behind so there has to be a bunch around. It’s kind of a pain, but I bet if you just start asking all the ex-magical creatures we know, one of them is bound to know something,” Yukina explained. “See. I did listen during the Academy.” 

“You should go ask Yuu,” Kisa said. “I mean, I don’t know much about this magic stuff, but I do know that Yuu tricked the system. He was a rogue fairy, so he knows a lot about illegal ways to use magic. I bet he’d know something about the beans,” Kisa said. 

Yokozawa nodded, feeling more and more revitalized by the second. If he could get his job back, that would be the best way to move on and he won’t have ruined his life for nothing. 

Yokozawa jumped up, patting Yukina on his shoulder. “Thank you, both. I’m going to go and talk to Yuu right now.” 

“Already? You just got here” Kisa asked. 

“I promise I’ll visit again soon,” Yokozawa replied. “Thank you for almost chopping my head off.” 

“Um… Anytime?” Yukina replied, uncertainly. 

“Oh! Here, take this!” Kisa yelped, skating across the room to a coat rack. He pulled down a brown, knit jacket and handed it to Yokozawa. “It’s too cold out there for what you have on. Oh!” 

Kisa walked back to the kitchen, pulled out a bowl with a lid and filled it with some of the soup in the pot. He pulled a portion of the bread off of the french loaf on the counter that had clearly been baked from scratch as well, and he wrapped it in a cloth and put it and the soup in a basket. He handed the jacket and basket to Yokozawa with a smile. 

Yokozawa grabbed the coat first and put it on, then he took the basket. “Thank you, Kisa.” 

“I’m holding you to that promise,” Kisa said. 

“Don’t worry. This isn’t the last time we’ll see each other,” Yokozawa assured. “Thanks aga--” 

There was a hollow knock on the door and Yukina and Kisa’s eyes widened. 

“Kisa!” Yokozawa’s heart sank at the voice of the man he loved. “Let us in! I can smell your soup! Ow! Why’d you hit me?” 

“That’s too rude!” It was Ritsu’s voice then. 

Yokozawa looked at Kisa in fear. He couldn’t face Takano. He wasn’t ready. 

“Yuki.” Kisa nodded off towards a door near the back of the living room space that Yokozawa assumed was a closet. 

Yukina stood up, quietly motioning Yokozawa after him, then he opened the door, and shoved Yokozawa inside and shut the door. 

It was a closet. 

Yokozawa stood, waiting patiently and listened as Ritsu and Takano entered the home and Kisa and Yukina greeted them. 

“Where are you going?” Takano asked. 

“Oh, I’m going to grab more wood for the fireplace. Be right back,” Yukina said. 

There was the sound of a door opening and closing and Yokozawa wished he knew what was happening. Causing him a brief, but real, heart attack, there were several loud thuds behind him, and soon, the back wall of the closet broke away and Yukina appeared on it’s other side. 

“Trap door?” Yokozawa asked, stepping over the fractured frame of the hole and out into the wilderness night. 

“No. We had water damage here. I need to fix it, but I haven’t gotten to it yet. Maybe this is why!” Yukina sang. 

Yokozawa shook his head at the man. Good looks aside, Yokozawa just found him weird. “Well, thanks.” 

Yokozawa started off into the forest when Yukina called out to him. “Yokozawa.” 

Yokozawa looked back over his shoulder. “Yeah?” 

“You promise you’ll come back and visit Kisa soon?” he asked. 

“I don’t make promises I don’t intend to keep,” Yokozawa replied. 

“It’s just… No matter how much I love him, you guys were the ones that were with him that whole time. His parents are dead, he has no siblings. Takano and Ritsu come around often, so it’s just you.” Yukina’s voice was as serious as Yokozawa had ever heard it. 

“I promise to visit frequently,” Yokozawa said, and he meant it. “Thanks for taking such great care of him, Yukina.” 

Yukina smiled and nodded. “Of course, although I think it’s the other way around.” Yukina waved a hand and then started off for the front of the cottage. “Good luck.” 

Yokozawa watched him go. It really was a good thing that Yukina had showed up. Not just that night, but years ago when he first got assigned to Kisa. Life had a strange way of twisting and turning, but apart from Yokozawa being angry he’d taken Kisa from Otoko, and how that led to Yuu and Otoko breaking the curse and Takano subsequently being with Ritsu, he was glad he gave him another chance. He liked Yukina and it was his hope that as he journeyed forth to try and reclaim his job, that he would get a chance to see the rest of his new friends’ happiness. 

But first, he had a bowl of soup to eat.


	26. V-II: A Magical History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi Tuesday and I have good and bad news. 
> 
> The bad news is, this fic will be finished by Christmas (actually on Christmas day) :( You guys have been so wonderful and supportive, and I want you to know that the next Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi will be ready to start immediately after the new year. 
> 
> The good news is, I actually have five chapters remaining, so the 13th and the 20th two chapters each will go up and then a special Christmas finale will go up on Christmas Day. I love you kids to bits so please enjoy the final pieces of this fic. :)

  
__

V-II

Yokozawa walked up the moss covered cobblestone towards the huge wooden door of Otoko and Yuu’s estate. He looked all around the brick facade and noticed a lot of the things that usually made the place more ominous looking had been removed. The bushes in front had been well trimmed, the curtains were all open wide, allowing the light of the new morning to filter in. Most of the weeds and vines had been stripped away, except those that gave the place an austere look, and some of the flowers Yokozawa recognized from Yuu’s revitalized green house had been moved and replanted along the main path. It looked much more like a home.

Much like the way Yokozawa felt watching Kisa and Yukina, it gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach to think that the estate was no longer a place of darkness, but a home full of love. Thinking back, the manor likely hadn’t had that kind of love within it since long before Otoko moved in. Otoko and his inherited manor were finally getting the opportunities they deserved to be the beautiful specimen they were born to be and that made Yokozawa happy. 

“Mrow.” 

Yokozawa turned at the beckoning and looked down, where he saw a small black and white cat looking back up at him. It was strange, as Yokozawa had been human for almost a month, but he truly felt like he understood the cat. 

“Hello,” Yokozawa greeted. “What’s your name?”

“Mrrow.” 

“Sorata, huh?” Yokozawa crouched and stuck out a hand to pet the cat’s head. “Are you a guardian?” The question made Yokozawa nervous as he asked it. There was no longer a need for a guardian at the estate, at least he hoped so. 

“Mew.” 

“Oh, heh. Don’t worry about it,” Yokozawa replied to the confused feline. 

“So, you can still talk with cats?”

Yokozawa looked up and Yuu was standing there with his hands on his hips, covered in dirt. 

“I guess so,” Yokozawa replied, standing. “It’s weird. I should no longer have that power.” 

“Weird stuff kept happening to me for like three months after I became human,” Yuu assured. “Anyway, come inside. Otoko is gonna be excited you’re here.” 

“Really?” Yokozawa asked, giving Sorata a final pet and then standing to his feet. “Also, isn’t it a little early to be in the garden? Uh, early in the day, late in the season.”

“Yoshino brought me some flowers from a trip abroad back in the summer and I planted them specifically for Autumn bloom. The toad lilies are the last ones standing for the year, so I’m trying to keep them healthy with warm soil for as long as I can,” Yuu explained as he passed by to the front door. “Sorata there likes to sit in the garden, same as you. It was nice when he showed up because, I don’t know, I guess I kind of miss having you there. I figure I owe it to him then to keep the garden alive as much as I can.” 

Yokozawa blinked a couple times innocently. Yuu missed him? That was unexpected. He didn’t quite know how to respond. “Oh.” 

He stepped through the door frame into the grand stone entryway with the spiral staircase leading off to the right. He’d lived in the estate for so long, but it felt like an entirely different place. Sorata wandered in out of the cold and, after nuzzling Yokozawa’s leg, passed by him and ambled into the family room, curling up by the burning fireplace. 

“Where did Sorata come from?” Yokozawa asked. 

Yuu shrugged, pulling his tan jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack. “Not sure. One day I went out to the garden and he was there. I don’t think he’s a guardian or anything, but he was able to impress his name.” 

“He had no idea what I was talking about when I asked if he was a guardian,” Yokozawa confirmed, glancing over at the cat. He was no ordinary housecat for sure, but exactly what was he?

“Otoko!” Yuu called up the stairs. “Can you come down here for a sec?” 

“Coming!” 

“Decently, please!” Yuu called up again, tossing a nervous chuckle at Yokozawa. Yokozawa raised an eyebrow. “What?” Yuu whined. “We’re newlyweds.” He scurried through the house towards the bathroom. “Be right back, gonna wash my hands. Why don’t you have a seat in the living room.” 

“Okay,” Yokozawa replied. 

He walked down into the sunken living room and sat in the same puce armchair he always opted to curl up in when he was still a cat. It made him happiest when Kisa would come to read books in the living room and would lift Yokozawa to lay in his lap. Eventually, Takano would wander in and curl up in front of them on the floor. It didn’t even entirely bother Yokozawa when Kisa’s mice guardians would eventually wander in themselves, crawling up to sit on Kisa’s shoulders or head. Takano would always take notice of Ritsu entering the room, but was always too comfortable himself to acknowledge him, which Yokozawa preferred. Towards the end, Otoko would sometimes wander in himself and just drink a cup of tea or coffee and enjoy being in that space. In a way, that felt like his happy place and it was sad for it to be a thing of the past. They’d all been together for so long and were now off in their own relationships and living their own lives. Yokozawa felt left behind. 

After a few minutes, Sorata stood up from his spot in front of the fireplace and walked over to Yokozawa and hopped up into his lap. Yokozawa stroked the cat’s ears gently, smiling when he began to purr quietly. 

“Yokozawa!” 

Yokozawa looked up and Otoko was skipping down the last few stairs before rushing into the living room. He did, in fact, have a huge smile on his face and sat as far over on the adjacent couch as he could. He looked so much better than the last time Yokozawa had seen him. Healthier and certainly happier. 

“It’s been a while, Otoko,” Yokozawa greeted. 

“Too long,” Otoko replied. “I miss you guys.” 

Yuu walked back into the room in a changed shirt and dirt-free hands. “He talks about you all the time.” 

“Really?” Yokozawa asked. 

“Of course,” Otoko said happily. “For everything we’ve been through together, I hardly see you anymore.” He crossed his arms in a pout that reminded Yokozawa of when Otoko was young. “You and Takano basically raised me.” 

“Raised? How long were you two assigned to his case?” Yuu asked, settling in next to Otoko on the couch. 

“Hmmm,” Yokozawa started to think back. “Well, it was your sixth birthday when we arrived and then you’ll be 25 in december, so just a little less than 19 years.” 

“Almost two decades! Most of my life,” Otoko said. “I mean, you two… Well, you’re my family.” 

Yokozawa’s heart soared and then broke. He hadn’t thought about it like that. “I’m sorry, Otoko. You’re completely right. It was insensitive of us to just go galavanting off with no consideration for you.” 

Otoko’s cheeks flushed. “Oh, no. I didn’t say it to make you feel bad. I’m sorry. I know that I was just a case to you gu--” 

“No!” Yokozawa bellowed, frightening Sorata in his lap. Yokozawa recoiled, not one to have outbursts like that. He pet Sorata gently until he was sleeping again and then looked up at Otoko. “That’s not true. I was with Kisa and Yukina not too long ago, and I was reprimanding Yukina for getting to close to his case, but I did the same thing. I think of you that way, as family.” 

Otoko smiled. “Thanks.” 

“It’s good to see you, really, but I actually came because I have a question for Yuu,” Yokozawa switched to the goal at hand. 

“Me?” Yuu asked. “Anything. Go for it.” 

“Do you know anything about old portals?” Yokozawa asked. 

“The beanstalks you mean?” Yuu asked. 

“Yeah,” Yokozawa replied. 

“Sure, I remember learning about them at the academy,” Yuu said. 

Yokozawa didn’t remember any of that. Was he really that distracted. “What do you know about them?”

“Well, I think it’s safe to say I took an interest in the darker side of magic and Marukawa, so I found them intriguing. Just like with anything else, Marukawa wasn’t always advanced as it is today and it used to be that the only way magical beings could get to Earth from Marukawa was using these massive beanstalks that physically connected the two places. I really feel bad for the first generation, they actually had to climb them. They quickly learned how to lace them with magic though, so as soon as someone magical touched it, the magic would teleport them to the top. They used that to establish the teleportation spell they use today,” Yuu explained knowledgeably. 

“Wait, beanstalks used to physically connect the two places?” Otoko asked. “How were there not humans climbing the beanstalks all the time?” 

“There were,” Yuu said. “In fact, a lot of rogue magical beings actually old the beans to grow the old portals to humans and they used to climb the stalks and pilfer Marukawa. When they figured this out, they hid the beanstalks with magic, which was difficult because they were massive, and then they created a group of MLE officers and executive angels whose specific purpose was to come down to Earth and retrieve all of the portal beans. Actually, the leader of that group, was working on a case when he was appointed to the group. He didn’t want to leave his case behind, so he agreed to do it, only if they would let him remain human at the end. For a long time, no one knew why he would want something so ridiculous, but in the end they discovered that he’d fallen in love with his case’s younger brother. He became the first ever magical entity to retire as a human.” Yuu scoffed. “He single-handedly solved the old portal crisis and is regarded as a hero. I kind of think he’s an ass though.” 

“Wait,” Yokozawa began, intimately intrigued, “you know him personally?”

“Oh, yeah. His case was King Hatori,” Yuu said. 

Yokozawa thought backwards across the line of people he knew and all the interconnectivity. Yuu was in love with Yoshino, who ended up marrying King Hatori, the man who was a prince at the time when he came to try and be with Kisa… There was a man with him… His name was… “Isaka?” 

“Yeah,” Yuu said. “Ryuuichiro Isaka.” 

“I remember now,” Yokozawa huffed. “We learned all about Executive Angel Ryuuichiro who saved Marukawa. I had no idea that’s who was living in the castle with King Hatori, or that that’s why he was so revered.” 

“Yeah. When he was placed with Hatori, he ended up falling in love with Hatori’s younger brother, Asahina. In exchange for turning over his case to head the old portal excavation team, he wanted to stay human so he could be with Asahina,” Yuu said. “They briefly pulled him out of retirement to apprehend me too. I guess the great hero Ryuuchiro is just the best out there.” There was some bite to his voice as he finished.

“You were a little out of control, Yuu,” Otoko said sweetly. 

“Thanks. I had forgotten,” Yuu said plainly and Otoko laughed. “Why do you want to know about the old portals anyway, Yokozawa?” 

“I want to get my job back. Yuu said he’d heard of people retiring and coming back after a few weeks when they didn’t like it, but now I’m wondering if he lied. If a dedicated team came to get rid of all the beans and hide the beanstalks with magic, how would anyone go about getting back up Marukawa with no magic?” Yokozawa said. 

“Well, most retirees get a parting gift that includes one spell to use to get back to Marukawa in an emergency. I didn’t get one for obvious reasons, but you and Takano should have,” Yuu said. 

“It’s not like they stuck around,” Otoko interjected. “Shortly after Kirishima showed up, Takano raced out to go find Ritsu, and then Yokozawa ran out after him. Kirishima obviously doesn’t like Takano, so it’s not like he was going to go hunt him down for his parting gifts, but I am a little surprised he didn’t find you to give you yours.” 

Yokozawa dropped his head in defeat as Otoko said it. “Oh no.” 

“What?” Yuu asked. 

“He did find me. He came to me a couple days ago, but I was so frustrated from things with Takano, and then he said a couple of things to upset me, that I demanded he go away and never talk to me again.” Yokozawa was annoyed with himself. Certainly what Kirishima had told him was upsetting, but maybe he warranted more of a chance than Yokozawa gave him. “Damn it. I can’t believe that. I had an opportunity then to get my job back, but I screwed it up being overly emotional!” 

“So, just go talk to Isaka,” Yuu said. “Yoshino and I are on great terms, so if you mention me, I’m sure it’ll get you in the castle.” 

“I don’t want to speak for him, but I feel Kisa’s name would carry a similar weight with Hatori. I don’t think he’d mind you using it,” Otoko added. 

Yokozawa gently lifted Sorata from his lap and set him on the floor, stroking him a couple times as an apology and then he stood to his feet. “You’re right. I can’t get upset about it now. I’ll go and ask Isaka for help. If he’s some great hero, he’s got to be pretty nice right?”

“Sure,” Yuu said quickly. 

“Well, it’s worth a shot,” Yokozawa said. He glanced down at Otoko, whose expression was saddening. “I’ll be back soon. I promise.”

Otoko smiled as he stood up. “You’d better. Now all I have to do is hunt Takano down.” 

“If we cross paths, I’ll tell him to come by,” Yokozawa said. Otoko wrapped his arms around Yokozawa in a hug which Yokozawa graciously returned. He gave a smaller, but equally kind hug to Yuu. “Thanks for taking such great care of him.” 

“You’re welcome,” Yuu said. “That means if you don’t come visit soon, I’m allowed to hunt you down.” 

“Understood,” Yokozawa said. Yuu opened the door and Yokozawa wrapped his jacket from Kisa tighter around his body. 

“Good luck,” Otoko murmured. 

“Thank you,” Yokozawa said. He walked through the door and looked up at the glinting blue and white castle spiking up into the horizon . 

“Turning into quite the journey, huh?” Yuu asked. 

“Tell me about it,” Yokozawa agreed. “Next stop: Hatsukoi Castle.”


	27. V-III: Fairy Godfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys - I apologize for the delay in chapters, but I nearly lost my grandmother and it took all of my attention and got me behind. I'll be working to catch up, this is chapter one of two on this fic that will be posted this week. Thanks for your love and patience. :)

The pristine whites, blues, grays and silvers of the castle shot up across the horizon and twinkled in the afternoon glow. Red flags flapped from turrets and the chiseled edifice was decorated beautifully in naturally grown vines and wilting flowers. The daunting facade of Marukawa in its prime paled in comparison to the place Yokozawa looked at now. The royal castle, regal in all its glory, but still somehow inviting. Yokozawa felt out of place, but knew he had no choice but to make himself at home and hope for the best. 

He stepped forward out of the forest and onto the main road and it was as if he’d marched headfirst into a completely different world. More people than Yokozawa had seen combined in the last twenty years dotted the road around him on horse drawn carriages, and fluttering around with baskets of food, children, and even a few dogs ran and barked, reminding Yokozawa of a certain brunet he knew. He crossed the road and approached the huge cobblestone pillars with a metal gate between, keeping passersby out. 

A man in a spotless white guard’s uniform with a purple sash slung from his right shoulder to his left hip bone, approached him with a smile. “Good afternoon, sir. What can I do for you?” 

“I really need to see Kings Hatori and Yoshino,” Yokozawa said. He didn’t, but figured it’d be easier to start at the top and work his way down. 

The guard chuckled. “Absolutely, sir. Our gracious kings always love to meet their constituents. However, as both our fearless leaders, and parents, everyday meetings are not something they entirely have time for. I can make a note of your name and have them reach out to you at a more appropriate time for them.” 

Parents? “No,” Yokozawa replied, not voicing his curiosities. “I actually have a more personal connection with the kings, and it’s important.” 

The man’s smile faded then. “I’m sure it is sir, but I can’t just allow anyone into the castle who asks, it would be chaos, and rather unsafe for the prince. Please, allow me to communicate your concerns to their highnesses, and relay your urgency.” 

At this, another guard walked up and stood on the other side of the gate, as close to the guard speaking with Yokozawa as he could. Apart from the slight difference in hair color, the first having black hair and the second brown, they were near identical looking. “You don’t understand,” Yokozawa contended. “Please, just tell them a friend of Kisa and Yuu’s wishes to speak with them.” He rolled his eyes. “And relay my urgency.” 

The guards looked at one another, and then the one Yokozawa was speaking with nodded, and the other jogged away. 

“You understand, of course? The kings, though they do try and observe as many meeting requests as possible, are very busy men,” the original guard whined to Yokozawa, no longer as cheery and kind as before. 

“I understand,” Yokozawa said, “but I’m no run-of-the-mill citizen.” 

“What business have you with the kings anyhow?” the guard asked. 

“It’s a private matter,” Yokozawa huffed. 

The guard then flat out frowned at Yokozawa. “It is my sworn duty to protect King Hatori and his family. He once kept my family from losing our home. I’m eternally grateful to him,” the guard said sternly. 

“Of course. I too have seen Tori’s kindness in person,” Yokozawa replied. 

The guard’s brow furrowed. “The king’s nickname. Are you sure you’re close enough with him to address him so informally? I’ve never even seen you before.” 

“Trust me, I’m plenty close with the king,” Yokozawa said, remembering the aloof way the king himself had stroked his fur as a cat on two prior occasions. “The details don’t matter much.” 

The guard didn’t ask any additional questions, but did continue to eye Yokozawa with concern. People continued to pass by and the guard, who struggled a bit to maintain a serious demeanor, did his best to both greet the citizens and keep an eye on Yokozawa. It felt like thirty minutes or more had passed when the other guard came running back. 

“Let him in!” he called over. “The kings are ecstatic to see him!” 

The original guard, all but having developed a hatred for Yokozawa gave him once last glance over and then stood aside and with a loud snap and creak that demanded the attention of everyone around, the gates parted and the new guard held out an arm to motion Yokozawa forward. He eyed the original guard with the same disdain tossed at him, and their gazes parted as Yokozawa made it inside the castle grounds and the gates were already screeching closed. 

“I had no idea you had such a great relationship with the kings. Why didn’t you say so?” the new guard asked. 

Yokozawa wouldn’t say he had a great relationship with them. He’d met Hatori twice, but he was a cat, and he’d never even laid eyes on Yoshino, only heard of him. “I guess it’s not something I like to put out there.” 

“I know what you mean,” the guard responded as they made their way up the concrete path, winding through tall hedges and marble fountains towards the grand castle door. “We like to think our little kingdom in a bright and innocent place, but we have criminals same as everyone. When two men in my neighborhood found out I was striving to work for the royal guard, they jumped me. I hadn’t even been hired yet. There was nothing to steal. Fortunately, King Hatori was there to help me.” 

“Have a lot of the guards here been personally helped by King Hatori?” Yokozawa asked, recognizing the same sentiment from the guard at the front gate. 

“Hmm,” the guard looked off. “I suppose he or Prince Asahina have helped many of us in some way or another. You would hardly expect they’re royalty, they’re so generous and kind.” He smiled back at Yokozawa. “If they like you so much, you must be a pretty good guy too, huh?” 

Yokozawa shrugged. “I like to think I am.” 

As they approached the huge white stone doors, they opened and exposed the grand entry way of the castle to Yokozawa. The floors were made of blended marble that glistened and huge stone pillars reached from the floor to the ceiling. Many people rushed around every which way, each seeming to have a different task, but Yokozawa didn’t recognize them. 

“Come,” the guard said to him. “They wanted me to bring you right in to see the kings. They spend a few hours a day just playing with their son. They’re in there now.” 

The guard led Yokozawa through the great hall, between the staircases that spiraled up to the second floor, and to a set of brown, more normal looking doors just before the kitchen. The guard knocked twice gently and then opened one of the doors, standing aside so Yokozawa could pass him. The room inside was, too, far less royal appearing, and was really just a slightly above average living room type space. There were couches, a set of two loveseats and a chez, and a beautiful, ornate painting hung against the far wall. At the spot of convergence however, were tons and tons of toys along with Hatori, a man Yokozawa assumed was Yoshino, and a small boy with black hair and strong facial features. He fit in perfectly with his royal fathers. Though the three appeared to be having fun, the adults looked worn out as the child ran around them, flying a plane through the sky. 

“Kids. They don’t care how important your job is,” Yokozawa said. 

The men looked up, and the boy turned to face him. He had deep blue eyes and rosy cheeks and was really just undeniably cute. 

“Yokozawa?” Hatori asked. 

“In the flesh,” Yokozawa said, intending to make some sort of joke, but missing it. 

“You serve the human community almost as well as the feline one. Thank you, Niro.” The guard that had shown Yokozawa the way bowed and then disappeared behind the door, pulling it closed behind him. 

“Thank you,” Yokozawa said. “Your son is adorable.” 

Hatori stood up and the complement seemed to give him life. “Thank you. I tend to agree.” 

“What’s his name?” Yokozawa asked, feeling a strange amount like he wanted to approach the child. 

“Nowaki,” Hatori responded. 

“Hm?” Nowaki whipped his head around toward Hatori and everyone laughed. 

“It’s weird,” Yokozawa said. “He almost looks like he could be a biological reproduction of the two of you.” 

“Everyone says that. He has Chiaki’s eyes,” Hatori commented. 

“If his hair color was any lighter, it’d be like your head on his body, Tori,” Yoshino said, chuckling. 

“Oh, Yokozawa. This is my husband, King Chiaki Yoshino,” Hatori introduced. 

“I’ve told you not to do the ‘king’ thing,” Yoshino whined, catching a tumbling Nowaki without even looking. 

“Right, right. Sorry,” Hatori said. 

“You have a beautiful family, Hatori,” Yokozawa complimented and it was true. He was getting more of the fuzzy and happy feelings he’d gotten from Kisa and Yukina and Otoko and Yuu. Maybe he was just truly cut out for guardian work. It made him happy to see the people around him happy. 

“Thank you,” Hatori said. “I got very lucky. What can I do for you? Niro said it was urgent.” 

Hatori led to the nearest couch and they sat and Yokozawa did his best not to get distracted by the cute child, but it was hard when the boy hobbled over to him and handed him a train. 

 

“How do you get anything done?” Yokozawa asked, graciously accepting the train. 

“We don’t,” the parents resounded and Yokozawa chuckled. 

“Well, I actually was hoping to speak with Isaka. I have a magical problem that I was hoping he could help me with,” Yokozawa explained, falling right in and mimicking when Nowaki suddenly started clapping. 

“Oh, of course. Are they here, Chiaki?” Hatori asked. 

Yoshino nodded. “I think so. They went to my kingdom a few days ago, but I think they got back last night.” 

Hatori got up and walked to the door and opened it, immediately being met by a guard outside. Yokozawa stopped paying attention to him and turned his attention back to the boy, making all manner of noises with his toy plane. Yoshino became overwhelmed with the cuteness and pulled the boy in tight for a hug and as the two stared at each other Yokozawa smiled. There was definitely some magical intervention. Regardless of who gave birth to the child, someone at Marukawa made sure he looked like his parents. 

Hatori sat back down on the floor, and Nowaki quickly skipped from Yoshino to him, throwing himself into his arms and cooing lightly. It didn’t shock Yokozawa at all that the boy was spoiled, but he also had a lot of love for his parents. The kings really were just kind, wonderful men, and all that love, probably overflowing from one another, had to go somewhere, why not into a sweet, cute kid like Nowaki. It reminded him of the other couple he’d spoken with recently and their desire to have children. 

“You know,” Yokozawa began, “Kisa and Yukina want kids too.” 

Hatori and Yoshino both looked over in surprise. “Really?” Hatori asked. 

Yokozawa nodded. “Yeah. Apparently Yukina keeps naming all of their housewares and loving them like a father.” 

Yoshino snickered and the noise made Nowaki laugh. Hatori nodded. “Yeah. I’ve heard a whole lot about Mopbert. Drives Kisa nuts.” 

“Well, I think it’s just like this. They have so much love for each other, that now they have all this extra and nowhere to put it,” Yokozawa explained. 

“Huh.” Yoshino smiled sweetly at Hatori. “I guess that is what kind of happened with us.” 

Hatori smiled, hugging the cuddling Nowaki tightly. “Little do they know, all it does is increase the love.” 

The smiled lovingly at each other and in a burst of something Yokozawa didn’t understand, Kirishima flashed across his brain. His bright, slightly arrogant smile. The way his sandy brown hair curled around his head. 

Why was he thinking of him at a time like that? 

The door opening behind him ripped him away from the thought. 

“Kaka!!” Nowaki yelped. 

“Hey!” The man Yokozawa barely recognized as Isaka rushed into the room and crouched down, meeting Nowaki for a hug. 

“Pane!” Nowaki held up his blue and yellow toy plane excitedly. 

“That’s right. You love your plane. Dare I say, even more than your train?” Isaka asked, throwing a look to the parents. 

“I’m afraid so. Sorry, Asahina,” Hatori grumbled. 

“Whatever.” Yokozawa looked back towards the door, and a man was standing there, tall and handsome with light brown hair, a taut chin and hazelnut eyes was walking in. “If I don’t let him win one every now and again, he starts to lose confidence.” 

Ah. So this is what Yuu was talking about. The great hero of Marukawa, Isaka, was assigned to King Hatori and fell in love with this man. 

“Asahina, Isaka, this is a good friend of Kisa and Yuu’s, Yokozawa,” Hatori announced. “Yokozawa that slightly older child down there is Isaka, and the other is my younger brother, Asahina.” 

Younger? He carried himself differently. More like an older brother. 

“Nice to meet you.” Yokozawa nodded formally. 

“You as well,” Asahina responded. “You said you need to speak with Ryuuichiro?” 

“Yes,” Yokozawa responded. 

Isaka stood up, taking Nowaki into his arms and bringing him along, and looked down at Hatori. “What’s up?” 

“I heard you’re the executive fairy that headed the old portal project. I’m trying to find a way back to Marukawa so I can get my job back,” Yokozawa laid it all out. 

“Ah, you’re magical. I knew I wasn’t sensing nothing. Yeah, I did some work on the old portals before someone ruined everything,” Isaka grumbled. 

“I wouldn’t call agreeing to put up with you for the rest of our lives ‘ruined,’” Asahina spat. 

Isaka smiled. “Imagine my shock when I got down here to help a sad young man and a bunch of manic, have no idea what they’re doing magical creatures, and run smack dab into this beauty.” 

“Stop,” Asahina groaned. 

“I’m pretty sure my exact words were: ‘Hello, Isaka. My name is Hatori,’ which I’m sure was confusing, because his name is not Isaka and my name is not Hatori.”

“Just help him with his problem. You know I hate it when you brag,” Asahina hissed, leaning over to nuzzle Nowaki. 

“Anyway,” Isaka continued, “you want to try and get your job back, huh? I’ve never heard of that, but I’m sure it’s not impossible.” 

“I recently spoke with some more recent ex-magical creatures and they both said it’s possible,” Yokozawa replied. “I just don’t know how to get there.” 

“You want to grow an old portal?!” Isaka said. “What are you? Nuts?”

“Well, honestly, I was hoping you’d have some easier way,” Yokozawa said. 

Isaka shook his head. “Sorry, man. It takes a lot of magic to teleport to and from Marukawa. I do think I have some beans though. Hang on.” Isaka set Nowaki down on the floor and skated from the room, leaving everyone to sit and wait, except for Nowaki who simply moved on. After about ten minutes the ex-angel came traipsing back into the room with a huge blue bucket. “I can’t find them. I know they’re in here.” 

“What’s that?” Asahina asked. “I’ve never seen it before.” 

“When I left Marukawa they gave me a pretty extravagant gift…” Isaka was sifting through the bucket, flipping around odd objects, a few of which omitted a buzz or beep.

“Do they do that with everyone?” Yoshino asked. 

“No. I guess I was special,” Isaka said. 

Guess?

“Why would you be special?” Hatori asked. “You were just a fairy right?” 

“Something like that,” Isaka said. 

Yokozawa cocked his head. “Does your family not know?” 

“Know what?” Yoshino asked. 

Isaka was still frantically searching through the bucket of items. “Nothing, nothing. Dammit, where are they?”

“Isaka is like a hero of our world,” Yokozawa said. 

“What?” Asahina said, head whipping between Yokozawa and Isaka. “Really?”

Yokozawa was actually a little impressed. Isaka did seem to be a little arrogant, but he didn’t even tell his family he was Marukawa’s great hero? “He solved the problem of humans and rogue magical creatures taking advantage of the old portal system and before him, magical creatures weren’t allowed to retire and become human.” 

Asahina looked at Isaka, still rifling through the bucket. “You were the first one to retire ever? How come?”

Isaka stopped looking through the bucket for a minute and looked up at Asahina with annoyance. “Are you kidding?”

“What?” Asahina asked. 

“They came down here and wanted me to hand over Tori’s case and help them with this old portal mess. I refused because I didn’t want to risk Tori cleaning up some magical big wig’s mess,” Isaka explained. 

“Wow,” Hatori said. 

“That goddamn Akihiko had figured out that I was in love with you and convinced them to offer me a human life to stay here with you if I helped,” Isaka said. “I don’t like being convinced to do things I desperately don’t want to do, but Akihiko convinced his brother to watch over you and Tori while I dealt with the old portal mess, and then they actually followed through and let me become human. They were so grateful that I saved their asses that they also left me with all this stuff.” Isaka held out the bucket. 

Asahina’s eyes were wide. “You did all that just to stay here with me?”

Isaka shrugged. “I’d pretty much written off any hope that I could stay here with you guys. I cared about Tori too, but I knew that eventually I’d have to leave you guys. I kind of lost it when they said they’d let me stay here forever. That’s where the hero stuff came in I guess, because anyone who tried to get in the way of me having it got… dealt with.” 

Asahina smiled with a tinge of seduction. “Dealt with?” 

“Yeah.” Isaka sighed with frustration. “Crap, I know they’re in here!” 

Asahina continued to watch Isaka lovingly as he started to pull objects out one by one and drop them onto the sofa next to him. 

“Wasn’t Akihiko the officer that helped us before?” Yoshino asked. 

“Yeah,” Isaka said, pulling out a black rod and tossing it to the couch. 

“That wand doesn’t have magic in it does it?” Hatori asked, Nowaki’s eyes twinkling as he looked at all the magical items. 

Asahina crossed his arms. “Why does this Akihiko person feel the need to help you so much?” 

“One of the humans that had gotten caught using the old portal beans, Akihiko had fallen in love with. I think that’s why he sympathized with me when he realized I was in love with you. During a bit of a, tussle, a couple of the other law enforcement officers killed him. It was a total and complete misuse of power, but I was able to resurrect him as a magical creature.” 

“So he helped you become human to stay with me and you helped his guy become magic to stay with him?” Yoshino asked. “How romantic.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Isaka, this wand…” Hatori mumbled as Nowaki took hold of it. 

“I FOUND THEM!” Isaka shouted. 

His voice frightened Nowaki, who flung the wand and, as Hatori had expected, a burst of magic blew out from it and smashed into the wall, searing a hole straight through. 

“ISAKA!” Hatori yelped. 

Yokozawa looked at the massive hole. If Isaka had magic in his wand, why didn’t he just use it to send him back to Marukawa. 

“I’m sorry! Is Nowaki okay?!”

Nowaki whimpered, but was unscathed. Yoshino picked him up and comforted him, petting his head softly. 

Asahina whacked Isaka across the head. “You idiot! Don’t kill our godson!” 

“I’m sorry!” Isaka whined. He looked over at Yokozawa and held out his hand. “Here. Clearly I can’t be trusted.” Yokozawa held out a hand and Isaka dropped three small, green beans inside. “Those will grow an old portal. I may get in trouble, since I’m doing something I’m expressly not supposed to be, but I’m not too worried.” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Yokozawa said. “I happen to have a guy who’s looking to make nice. I’ll make sure you don’t get in trouble. As soon as I get my magic back, I’ll destroy the portal.” Yokozawa turned over the beans in his hand. “How do I grow them?”

“Ah. You’ll need all the regular stuff. Sunlight, good soil, and, well… You’ll need a place that has a clear shot up, but hopefully not so obviously placed that other humans will find it,” Isaka explained, rubbing his head from the earlier abuse. 

“Does a place like that exist?” Yokozawa asked, annoyed. 

“Oh! The old site of Yuu’s tower!” Yoshino said excitedly. “Marukawa destroyed it after we left to make sure no other magic was hiding there. It’s right in the forest, and those trees get pretty tall, so at least maybe people will just think it’s a really tall tree.” 

“Really?” Yokozawa asked. “Are the people around here pretty stupid?”

“Hey!” Hatori hissed. 

Yokozawa shook his head. “Sorry. Whatever. I just have to get back. So soil, sun, and a clear shot up. Anything else?”

“Yes,” Isaka said. “Magic.” 

“Magic?” Yokozawa hissed. “I don’t have magic. None of us does.” 

“OH! I have some magic left in my wand!” Isaka said. 

“No you don’t. Nowaki just used it to blow a hole through the wall,” Yoshino said, pointing in annoyance. 

“Right,” Isaka dropped his head. “Well, you have to have some magic left in you Yokozawa. I could sense you when you got here. How long ago did you change back?”

“Um… A month?” Yokozawa said. 

“Perfect! Those morons up at Marukawa are supposed to sap you of your magic gradually over three months, but it usually takes them five or six. You should still have some magic left,” Isaka said. “Not enough to grow an entire beanstalk though.” 

Yokozawa rolled his eyes. “I feel like we’re one step forward, two steps back right now.” 

“Did you have a partner?” Isaka asked and Yokozawa’s heart throbbed. 

“Yeah…” Yokozawa said. 

“Did he stay human too?” Isaka asked. 

“He did,” Yokozawa rumbled. 

“Good. All you have to do is convince him to help you and between the two of you, you should have more than enough magic to grow the beanstalk,” Isaka said with a smile. “I’ve saved the day again.” 

All he had to do? All he had to do was the one thing he’d deliberately been avoiding for the past month? The thing that was likely to cause him more pain than anything? “Got it.” Yokozawa felt deflated, but still grateful. “Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

“Hmmm,” Isaka thought. His eyes danced over the room, landing on Nowaki, finally calming from the earlier excitement. “I got it! Promise me that you’ll always look after my godson.” Yokozawa looked over at the sweet child, being coaxed back into happiness by his fathers with his favorite toy plane. “We’re already his godfathers, but I guess that would make you like his fairy godfather.” 

Yokozawa smiled. He liked the sound of that. “You have my word.” 

“Well then it sounds like you have some work to do,” Isaka said. 

Yokozawa looked down at the beans in his hand. “Yeah.” He’d hoped it wouldn’t involve facing Takano, but it seemed like that was no longer a possibility. 

“Good luck, Yokozawa,” Yoshino said and Yokozawa looked back up. 

Isaka, Asahina, Hatori, Yoshino and Nowaki made for a pretty good looking family and Yokozawa smiled. “Thanks. I’ll see you soon.” 

“We’re holding you to that,” Hatori said. 

Yokozawa smiled. He’d made a lot of friends and developed a bit of a life in Hatsukoi. Even as human, things weren’t as bad as they seemed and if things hadn’t fallen as they had, he wouldn’t have half the relationships he developed and he certainly wouldn’t have his new godson. 

Zen Kirishima. Maybe he hadn’t had as much a negative effect on Yokozawa’s life as he first thought.


	28. V-IV: The Meeting of Minds (and Hearts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Putting my other series on temporary hiatus (just until next week) to get this one finished out. I have a special Christmas chapter that I really want to post on Christmas, but there are still two chapters of this fic (I may combine them) that have to go up before that one so, yeah!

_I-IV_

Yokozawa took a deep breath and knocked on the spruce door. He couldn’t believe he was about to face Takano again after all the trouble he’d gone to strictly to avoid the man, yet there he was. 

The door creaked open and Yokozawa scowled at Ritsu’s face as it appeared on the other side. Ritsu reacted dramatically instead, but his eyes widened in fear and he let out a shallow yelp and then slammed the door shut in his face. Yokozawa fumed. That was not the correct response. He pounded on the door when he rapped again. He was considering making amends with the man he resented, but the door slamming was not helping. 

“Ritsu! Let me in,” Yokozawa demanded. 

The door opened again and in his huff Yokozawa simply started yelling before he noticed the person facing him had changed. He now took the shape of the taller brunet, glasses framing his comforting bronze eyes. Yokozawa went silent and his heart started beating rapidly. It seemed staying away from the man hadn’t evacuated his body of any of the feelings within. He truly loved Takano. He wondered if he always would. 

“Yokozawa?” Takano huffed. 

“H-hi, Masamune,” Yokozawa murmured. 

“It’s good to see you,” Takano said and Yokozawa’s heart burned. 

“It’s good to see you too,” Yokozawa replied. “How’ve you been.” 

“Good,” Takano said. “I, um… I wanted to come and find you, but I kind of felt like you might need some time.” 

“Yeah,” Yokozawa said. “Thanks. Can I come in?”

“Oh,” Takano exclaimed. “Yeah, of course.” 

Yokozawa entered the cabin, small but beautiful with a rustic charm that started at the red, hand-painted window frames, and extended across the floor in birch slats that contrasted the dark spruce walls perfectly. Yokozawa was jealous. It was always how he’d imagined his life may end up, if he got lucky. He’d settle in some small, understated place where he could see Takano no matter where he stood. He’d happily do things like cook simple meals and they were going to laugh and live and love together. 

But those dreams were far behind him now. 

“Ritsu owes you an apology,” Takano stared down at Ritsu who was staring at the floor with pink cheeks and seemed much more like a guilty child than a grown man. 

“Sorry, Yokozawa…” Ritsu murmured. 

Yokozawa sighed. He could see how someone might find him… not completely agitating. “I actually think it’s me who owes him an apology. I might have slammed the door in my face too after how I’ve behaved.” Yokozawa knew what he needed to do was leave everything in the past so that he had no regrets when he left. “I’m sorry, Ritsu. For lying to you and threatening you.” He turned and looked back at Takano. “And I’m sorry to you too, Masamune. For putting you in such a weird position.” 

“Yokozawa…” Takano said, stunned. “Well, since we’re apologizing. I’m sorry to you as well.” 

“You didn’t really do anything wrong,” Yokozawa admitted. 

“I did. We have such a good time together and I enjoy your friendship, so I chose to ignore the fact that the feelings you had towards me were different. I took advantage of you and I hurt you. I’m sorry,” Takano said. 

Yokozawa smiled, although averting his gaze. “Listen to us. We sound foolish.” 

“There’s nothing foolish about it,” Ritsu said, drawing Takano and Yokozawa’s attention to him. “I think, if I’ve learned anything, it’s that our love for one another makes us do ridiculous things. It’s worse when we care about each other as friends too. I care about Takano, so I’m sorry if it sounds like I’m speaking out of place, but I want you to be friends. I hope that soon you can find a way to be around one another.” 

Takano nodded, impressed, and Yokozawa rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay. Stop, or I’m actually gonna end up liking you.” 

Ritsu smiled a little and Yokozawa looked away. It simply worked better for him to dislike the one the man he was in love with, was in love with. Why did he find himself feeling like he could actually befriend the former mouse. 

“I really am sorry, Yokozawa,” Takano huffed again. “That’s what I want too, though. You’re my best friend.” 

Yokozawa couldn’t deny that he didn’t want to lose Takano. Would there come a day where he could be happy with someone else and be friends with the one he was once in love with as everyone around him had done so seamlessly?

Kirishima flashed across his head again, but he shook it away. Not now. “If you want to do something to make it up to me. I need your help,” he told Takano. 

“Anything,” Takano replied instantly and it was that kindness that was the source of the problem. It’s different when loving someone that doesn’t return that love at all, but when that person has love, just not the right kind, it makes it that much harder to get over them. 

“I want to get my job back,” Yokozawa said. He reached into his pocket, took the old portal beans into his hand and pulled them out to show Ritsu and Takano. 

“Whoa…” Ritsu said. 

“Are those old portal beans?” Takano asked. 

Yokozawa’s jaw dropped. “How does everyone know about the old portals but me?!” 

“You were sick the week we learned about them,” Takano said. 

“What?”

“Don’t you remember?” Takano asked. “You got really sick and missed most of that week at the academy. I came over to your house that weekend to try and teach you everything, but you were so loopy you couldn’t even sit up.” 

“I… have no memory of that,” Yokozawa replied, slightly shocked. 

“I’m not surprised. You kept calling me ‘Nakato,’” Takano said snickering. “You were really out of it.” 

It wouldn’t be easy getting over Takano. He was kind and sweet and gentle. He remembered even little things about Yokozawa that he forgot himself and was, in general, an amazing person. 

“I really wish you were a terrible guy,” Yokozawa murmured, not entirely on purpose. 

“Yeah…” Takano said. “Sorry about that.” 

Yokozawa shook his head. “I can’t worry about it. I got these beans from Isaka in the castle, and he told me that between the two of us we should have enough magic to grow it. Yoshino reminded me that Yuu’s tower had been destroyed and is an ideal place to grow it, so I’m taking it there. Can you help.” 

“Of course,” Takano said. 

“Can I come too?” Ritsu asked and Yokozawa started to protest, but Ritsu cut him off. “It’s nothing like that. I just… there’s a stream there with particularly potent water. I was a little afraid it may have magical residue in it, so I buried it. The water itself may be gone, but the soil there is probably a good spot to plant the beans and make sure they grow.” 

“You want to help me?” Yokozawa asked. 

Ritsu shrugged, cheeks slightly tinted. “I don’t hate you or anything. In fact, I sympathize…” 

“Sympathize?” Yokozawa and Takano chorused. “How so?” Yokozawa asked alone. 

“I love Takano, but I was in love with Kisa and we were best friends. He was always so kind to me and saying things like I was cute and giving me nicknames. It isn’t easy. I know that better than anyone,” Ritsu said. 

“Huh,” Yokozawa said. 

The three stood in painstakingly awkward silence while the reality of it settled over them. The two with the most similarities out of all the befuddled couples in Hatsukoi, were Yokozawa and Ritsu. Yokozawa looked up after a while and gave a short smile. 

“Well then… We may have to have coffee and exchange advice.” 

A smile grew on Ritsu’s face and his eyes sparkled in the glow of forgiveness. “Yeah.” 

“Well, I’m officially uncomfortable,” Takano said and Ritsu and Yokozawa laughed. 

“That makes three of us,” Yokozawa said. “Let’s do the adult thing and bottle it up and go grow this beanstalk.” Everyone agreed with relief. 

It took less time for them to travel to the site of Yuu’s old tower than it did for Ritsu to find the spot where he’d buried the potentially tainted water. With the help of some woodland creatures scurrying about he finally found it near the back of the open plot. A portion of the grass was matted and withered from where Yuu’s tower once stood, but a small pool of the land was vibrant and fertile thanks to the water. Yokozawa dug the dirt out, too feeling the tingling in his hands as the cool substance touched his hands, and then dropped the beans into the hole and covered them over. 

“You have to hurry. The sun is setting,” Ritsu warned. 

Takano looked down at him. “Can we--” 

“Yeah.” Ritsu didn’t need to hear the rest. “I’ll be at home. Yokozawa. I have a friend of mine named An who works at the front desk. If you run into any trouble, just tell her I sent you and she should be able to help.”

“Thanks,” Yokozawa replied as Ritsu turned to walk away. “Oh and Ritsu?” Ritsu looked back and Yokozawa put on a horrifying smile. “I’ll have magic back at my disposal again. Take good care of my friend or I’ll torture you forever.” 

Ritsu’s eyes widened and face reddened. “Yes sir.” He turned and ambled away with the rustling of trees and leaves getting gradually quieter until he was gone from sight. 

“I know we don’t have much time so I’ll just say this,” Takano began. “Visit soon.” 

Yokozawa nodded. “Yeah. I promise.” The interaction had a hint of deja vu to it and had a certain previous interaction racing to his brain. “Oh. Otoko. He misses us. It hadn’t really occurred to me, but we’re like the only family he has. He wants us to visit more often, and I promised him I would tell you.” 

Takano nodded with a warm smile. “I’m glad he doesn’t hate us.” 

“He understands the choices we made,” Yokozawa assured. 

“Then I’ll go and see him soon,” Takano said. 

Yokozawa took a deep breath, staring down at the small mound where the beans were planted. “Okay, let’s do this.” 

Takano reached down and took Yokozawa’s hand into his own and squeezed. Yokozawa’s heart raced and emotion welled in his throat as he realized it would be the first and last chance he’d ever have to touch the man he loved more than anything. They each held out their free hand towards the plot and after a short rumbling and cracking, a small green plant sprouted forth from the earth, growing only an inch or two and then stopping.

Takano cocked his head in confusion. “Well this has been underwhe--” 

With a loud burst of sound and light the tiny plant shot up, turning into a giant green stalk with leaves the side of houses and vines of magic cascading down it. It reached high into the sky, far past what could be seen and Yokozawa couldn’t believe it. He’d done it. Two days worth of journeying felt more like two years, but he’d finally grown an old portal. Now he just had to hope Marukawa really would give him his job back. 

When the ground stopped shaking and shifting, Takano pulled his hand, but Yokozawa held on tight. 

“Takafumi…” Takano murmured quietly. 

Yokozawa closed his eyes and listened to the silence, rerouting all of his energy to memorizing the feeling of Takano’s hand inside his own. 

“Just a few more seconds,” Yokozawa near whispered. “I just want to make sure that when I let go… I let go.” 

Takano didn’t argue and instead stood waiting. 

Birds fluttered around and a cold fall wind whipped around them, hissing as it slid by. Yokozawa hoped he’d never forget that moment. He finally released Takano’s hands and opened his eyes, smiling as his navy met Takano’s amber. 

“I’ll see ya around,” Yokozawa said. 

“I sure hope so,” Takano replied. 

“Do I just touch it?” Yokozawa asked, looking at the massive green skyscraper before him. 

“I think so,” Takano said. 

Yokozawa took a few steps forward until he was at the very base of the beast. He stuck out a hand, but just before touching it he cast a side glance back at Takano. 

“Take care of him too.” 

Takano nodded. “Forever.” It stung to hear it, but it also made him happy. Takano had someone who would make him happy for the rest of his life. That’s what he deserved and Yokozawa was happy be had it. 

With a final deep breath, Yokozawa stuck out a hand and touched the beanstalk. It felt slimy and cool in his hands, but not unlike any other plants. He stood waiting for it to do whatever it was going to do, but nothing happened. Had his plan failed. 

“Did something go wrong?” he asked. 

When Takano didn’t respond, Yokozawa turned back around, but the greens and browns of the Hatsukoi forest were gone, and the pristine white face of Marukawa sat leering over him. 

“Oh…” he said aloud to himself.


	29. V-V: The Silver Lining (or Big Blue Binder)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kids,
> 
> I'll be uploading lots of fics outside the schedule this week. Right at the beginning of the month, my grandmother fell terribly ill and we thought we were gonna lose her, so between that and the holidays I've had NO time of my own. Things are finally getting back to normal so I'm working on getting everything updated. :)
> 
> I hate that a few of them too were supposed to go up on holidays and didn't. Oh well, here's to organization and less drama in 2017! :D

_V-V_

“Whoa… Is that Takafumi Yokozawa?”

“No way. I heard he stayed human.” 

“How did he get back up to Marukawa?” 

“He’s legendary. That’s insane.” 

Yokozawa did not like being the center of attention. The beanstalk behind him did not make for a discreet return to his previous place of employment as it literally jutted through the ground directly above where he’d grown it, placing it in the middle of Marukawa’s plaza. Everyone around him watched as he walked with his gaze averted away from the shattered marble where the old portal obstructed the surface. 

He walked through the plaza toward the large white and gray doors of Marukawa, nervous, but excited. 

He passed through the doors and even more people stopped to gawk at his presence, which honestly confused him. It wasn’t like he was some popular guy before he left to take on Otoko’s case all those years ago. Had word really spread so severely that he chose to remain human? If Ritsu or Yukina appeared there suddenly, would people be so intrigued? 

Yokozawa took in the familiar sights of the Marukawa lobby. Even twenty years later, the place hadn’t changed much. There was a large, bright desk dead center against the back wall. Ritsu had said his friend An worked there and could help him if he needed it. With everyone paying so much attention to him, he didn’t think it wise to just waltz into some restricted office and demand audience with someone. He needed to handle things with finesse so as not to ruin his chances. 

He approached the desk slowly, noticing that the woman behind seemed oddly familiar. 

“Hello,” Yokozawa said as he reached the desk. 

The woman behind looked up. She had brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail and a familiar set of chocolate eyes. She smiled bright and Yokozawa was smiling back at her before he even realized it. It was some sort of gut reaction he had no control over. 

“Hello,” the woman said. 

“Are you An?” Yokozawa said. “A… friend of mine named Ritsu sent me.” 

“Oh! No, I’m not An. I’m her best friend. I know Ritsu though. He’s a great guy. He did me a huge favor once. I owe him,” the woman said. “I’m Hiyori.” 

“Why do so many of the women here owe Ritsu favors?” Yokozawa asked. 

Hiyori cocked her head in confusion and then chuckled happily and it too made Yokozawa smile. “No. He and An were engaged at one point. Things ended amicably, so they are still pretty close. As for me, my father originally tried to arrange a marriage between me and this guy that I hate. I told my father I was already in love with someone to get out of it, so Ritsu convinced his partner, Mino, to write letters to me while they were on their last case, and pretend to be the guy I was in love with. Ironically enough, Mino and I have started to see one another since he’s come back. None of that is important. Point is, Ritsu’s about the greatest guy out there. Well, you know, you’re friends.” 

Yokozawa tried not to roll his eyes. It’d be a hell of a lot easier to deal with Ritsu and Takano if they both weren’t so goddamn perfect. 

“I need some help and he said that An might be willing to help me based on their relationship, so do you know when she’ll be back?” Yokozawa asked. 

“She recently got married and is away on her honeymoon, so she’s out of town for some time,” Hiyori responded. 

Yokozawa’s face showed his exasperation immediately. “Are you serious? I’ve been through a lot to get here.” 

Hiyori giggled. “I said she wasn’t here, I didn’t say no one could help you.” She stood up with a look of satisfaction on her face. “I happen to have a lot of pull here, or rather, my father does.” 

“Is that right?” Yokozawa said. “You don’t owe me anything though.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Hiyori said. “I’m a good friend of Ritsu’s too and if he trusts you, that’s enough for me.” 

The last thing Yokozawa wanted was to get in simply because he knew Ritsu, but he supposed it was where he’d found himself. “I’d really owe you one.” 

“Like I said. It’s not a problem. I think he’s in his office so we can go right now,” Hiyori said. She turned and tapped a woman on her shoulder with a smile. “Cover for me. I’ll be back soon.” 

“You got it, Hiyo.” 

“Follow me, Mr.… um…” 

“Yokozawa.” 

Hiyori stopped and turned to look at him. “Really? You’re Takafumi Yokozawa?”

Yokozawa cocked his head. “Yeah.” 

Hiyori laughed. “Pfft. This is gonna be easier than I thought.” 

Yokozawa recoiled slightly, feeling terribly like he’d been made fun of. “What do you mean?” 

“Nothing, nothing. Just follow me.” 

Yokozawa followed the pretty brunette through the glistening marble hallways of Marukawa and into the offices he’d last seen nearly two decades ago. Different magical entities bustled around. A healthy blend of guardians and fairies stood around overseeing their underlings and Yokozawa felt oddly at home. It was the first time he had since first becoming human again. 

“Yokozawa?” Yokozawa looked over and a short young fairy was making his way over. He was young, short and had plain black hair draped around his head. He did seem oddly familiar, but Yokozawa couldn’t place it. “Mr. Yokozawa. Is that you?” Yokozawa raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you remember me? It’s me, Henmi. You tutored me during the academy.” 

Yokozawa’s jaw dropped. He did remember tutoring a kid during his time in school. He distinctly remembered because it was one of the few times a week that Yokozawa wasn’t consumed by Takano. “Henmi. You’re older.” 

Henmi laughed. “Well, it’s been a while. I heard you’d retired.” 

Yokozawa rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah… As it turns out, retirement isn’t quite the life for me.” 

“That’s good news,” Henmi said. “I was sad to hear you’d retired. You really belong in this business. Nothing wrong with being human, but you’re needed here.” 

Yokozawa smiled. He hadn’t really imagined that anyone was all that worried about him, but the way people reacted when he first arrived, and now Henmi. Maybe he meant more to Marukawa than he initially thought. 

“Oh, Yokozawa.” Yokozawa looked over his shoulder and a man from his class, Ijuuin, was walking by. “Good to see ya. You coming back?”

“I hope so,” Yokozawa said. 

“Throw my name in as someone who’s in favor of it. I gotta go, but let’s catch up when you get settled again,” Ijuuin said. 

Yokozawa nodded. “O-okay…” 

“You seem shocked,” Hiyori said. 

“I am a little…” 

“I have a run to make too, Mr. Yokozawa, but let’s get a drink next time,” Henmi said, running off as he did. 

“You’re well liked here,” Hiyori said. “Does that surprise you?” 

“A lot…” Yokozawa murmured. 

Hiyori giggled. “Then this next guy is really gonna throw you. C’mon, his office is just around this way.” 

Yokozawa was confused. What did Hiyori know that he was missing. They approached an office at the far end of the room they were walking through and Hiyori stepped up to it and knocked on the door. 

“Dad? It’s Hiyo. Can I come in?”

“Yep!” a voice called back. 

Hiyori smiled at Yokozawa once before tipping the gold door handle and pushing the white door aside. When the office opened up in front of him and Yokozawa saw who was inside he sighed and even chuckled a little. 

Of course. 

The amber behind the desk hadn’t looked up yet and continued etching away at his notebook. Yokozawa just stared and waited for him to look up. It was poetic justice in a way that his journey would start and end the way it did. With one single person. Arguably the person who caused a bulk of the trouble. Yet, for whatever odd reason, Yokozawa no longer felt the burning hatred he felt towards the man that he had before. 

“Uh… Dad,” Hiyori began. 

“Yeah?” 

Hiyori rolled her eyes. “Dad.” 

“Yes, Hiyo. What is it? I’m pretty busy here.” 

“Hi, Zen,” Yokozawa huffed and Kirishima’s head shot up instantly. 

“Takafumi.” 

Yokozawa smiled. “It’s been a few.” 

Kirishima stood up, still in significant shock. “Uh, Hiyo.” 

“Yep,” Hiyori replied. “Good luck, Mr. Yokozawa.” 

“Thank you, Hiyori,” Yokozawa said, exchanging smiles with the sweet woman as she drifted from the room, closing the door behind her. 

Kirishima walked around his desk and leaned against it, facing Yokozawa with a serenity to his gaze that Yokozawa hadn’t noticed before. Was he really in love with him? Those words weren’t just smoke and mirrors. 

“I never thought I’d see you here,” Kirishima said. 

Yokozawa crossed his arms. “That makes two of us.” 

“How did you get here?” he asked. 

“An old portal,” Yokozawa said. “I’m surprised you weren’t keeping tabs on me.” 

Kirishima’s face bunched in frustration. “You told me to leave you alone. I knew I’d screwed everything up and had no choice but to get over you, so I did as you asked.” 

“As it turns out,” Yokozawa started, “your meddling did a lot more good than harm.” 

Kirishima’s eyes widened. “Is that right?”

“Well, your initial meddling with Otoko led to his discord with Kisa, which in turn caused Yukina to be assigned to his case,” Yokozawa explained. 

“That’s true.” 

“Had it not been for a magical entity being so close by, Marukawa might not have discovered the rogue fairy and not only would Kisa and Yukina not be together, but neither would Tori and Yoshino, or Otoko and Yuu.” 

Kirishima frowned. “But all that stuff also led to Otoko’s wish coming true and him breaking the curse and splitting you up from Takano.” 

Yokozawa shrugged. “I saw him recently. He’s happy. In the end, that’s really what I want for him is to be happy.” 

Kirishima looked down at the ground. “That’s all I wanted for you.” 

“I guess, what I’m saying… Is that I sympathize, so… I forgive you. And I’m sorry for being so evil before.” Yokozawa averted his gaze too, feeling exposed. “Do you… Do you really feel that way… about me?” 

Kirishima looked up and took a few steps towards Yokozawa. “Do you think I could have said or done those things if I didn’t?” 

Yokozawa didn’t quite know how to respond. In the end, what it boiled down to, was a pure lack of confidence. He just didn’t feel like someone that someone would be in love with. Kirishima took a few more steps forward, but Yokozawa was starting to burn up. Kirishima was getting too close. Yokozawa took a step back and looked up at him. 

“I came to get my job back,” Yokozawa said. 

“Really?” Kirishima asked, closing the gap between them with another step and Yokozawa continued to back away. 

His skin tingled as the man approached. “Y-yeah.” 

“Didn’t like being a human?” Kirishima asked, he was close enough now that Yokozawa could reach out and touch him if he wanted… 

…which he didn’t… 

Kirishima continued forwards and Yokozawa backwards, until Yokozawa felt the hard wall stop him. 

“I d-didn’t hate it, but--” Kirishima pressed himself very near to Yokozawa and Yokozawa breathed in the refreshing scent of body soap, some kind of berry smell to it, and a standard smell of detergent on the man’s clean, white suit. 

Yokozawa couldn’t speak any longer. Kirishima pulled a hand up to Yokozawa’s chin and tilted it upwards. Yokozawa’s heart slammed in his chest repeatedly. Why didn’t he fight his way out? Why didn’t he push back? Why did he close his eyes and part his lips as Kirishima leaned in? 

Why did he moan softly as he tasted the other? 

Kirishima, spurred on by Yokozawa’s lack of rejection, settled his entire body against Yokozawa’s leaning deeper into the kiss. Yokozawa surprised even himself when his arms moved up to wrap around Kirishima’s head. His head was turning to mush. Kirishima felt good. Yokozawa had long believed he wanted Takano or no one, but with Kirishima sliding his hands down Yokozawa’s sides and slipping his tongue inside, he realized this was not the case. It was the worst time to discover he wasn’t opposed to kissing Kirishima, because his journey for his job had not yet come to a close. 

“Z-Zen,” Yokozawa managed to sputter out. 

Kirishima sighed as Yokozawa screeched them to a halt. “You really are trying my control as a man, Takafumi.” 

“I came here to get my job back,” Yokozawa said, wiping his cheeks as though that would get rid of the hot spots he was certain were deep blushes. 

Kirishima frowned again and Yokozawa disliked it. Even if he was just speaking objectively, Kirishima was too pretty to frown. “I know Hiyo brought you here, but that decision isn’t really up to me. You have to be able to prove to the higher ups that you're worth bringing out of retirement.”

Yokozawa scoffed. “Heh, sounds about right after everything I've gone through to get here.” He crossed his arms. “I’ve only been on Otoko’s case and it’s not like I recorded it or anything.” 

“I can help, a little anyway. You’ll have to face the execs yourself, but you can use this information I’ve collected.” Kirishima walked over to a silver bookcase against the wall to the left of the door and pulled out a bright blue binder. He turned and handed it to Yokozawa and when Yokozawa flipped it open, his jaw dropped. Inside were hundreds of pictures of him as a cat. 

Him covered in dust next to young Otoko who’d gotten stuck in the fireplace. Him standing guard over Ritsu and Mino, protecting them from a neighbor cat come to take them for his lunch. Him with his teeth bared at a prying Mr. Shouta, planning to take Otoko while he was sick and asleep. In that photo specifically, canine Takano was crouched low beneath the man ready to pounce if he didn’t back off. It was the last few pages of the binder that shocked Yokozawa the most, however. They were all pictures of him from the past couple of days where he was just a human trying to grow a beanstalk. Chatting with Kisa about starting a family. Promising Otoko he’d come and visit. Cuddling with Nowaki under the comforted gaze of the royal family. Smiling with human Takano and Ritsu. 

“Y… You said you weren’t keeping tabs,” Yokozawa said. 

“I wasn’t. These pictures were taken by a friend of mine.” 

“A friend?” Yokozawa said. As if beckoned by the mention of it, Yokozawa heard a quiet mew from behind him and turned to find, perched atop a partner bookshelf, was the cat he’d met at Yuu and Otoko’s. “Sorata.” 

“He was my partner back in my guardian days. The magical life wasn’t for him, so when it came time to retire the bizarre bastard chose to stay a cat,” Kirishima explained with a shake of his head. “I bet he’d be more than willing to go with you to the board and explain these photos. It should be more than enough evidence.” 

“I…” Yokozawa looked at Sorata then at Kirishima. “Why? Why did you do all this for me?”

“Well, Sorata was just be a good friend to me. I’ve already told you my reason.” Kirishima took a step forward and gently brushed the back of his hand across Yokozawa’s forehead, knocking away the stray black hairs that hung there. “It’s because I love with you.” 

Thank you. What can I do to repay you?” Kirishima looked Yokozawa up and down slyly and Yokozawa blushed. “Stop that.” 

“Fine, fine. I guess I’ll be more patient for that. Hmm, what could I--” 

Yokozawa shifted the binder into one arm and took the other and shot it forward, grabbing Kirishima’s tie and pulling him over to him. Their faces collided and Yokozawa initiated a kiss, passionate and strong and Kirishima shook as it happened. When Yokozawa pulled his face back he still kept it reasonably close. “This better be the only blue binder you have.” 

Kirishima, face awash, smiled. “Uh… I actually have one more.” 

“What?” Yokozawa said, a little surprised at how indignant he sounded. 

Kirishima pulled away from Yokozawa and walked over to the shelf where he’d pulled the blue binder Yokozawa now grasped firmly and pulled down another, near identical. He slid the one Yokozawa had in his hand, out, and replaced it with the one he’d just pulled.

Yokozawa flipped it open, and it too was filled with all pictures of Yokozawa as a cat, but not of his heroic deeds, simple pictures of him lazing about or sleeping in the sun. 

Yokozawa’s face turned bright red. “W-w-what is this?”

“Sorry,” Kirishima said. “I couldn’t resist. You were almost as cute as a cat as you are a man.” 

Kirishima slammed the book shut and shoved it at Kirishima, snatching back the one with the helpful photos and quickly turned his back. He stopped just before exiting the office. “I’m going to get my job back. When I come back, that other album had better be burned.” 

“Why?” Kirishima whined dramatically. 

Kirishima threw an evil eye up to Sorata. “You helped, so it’s your job to make sure it gets destroyed.” 

Kirishima walked out of the office then, slamming the door behind him. As he walked down the hallway, set for the executive offices with his binder in hand, he smiled when he felt Sorata nuzzle against his leg and take the lead with a quiet yip. 

“Heh, ‘silver lining,’” Yokozawa replied, then he smiled. “He’s more of a gold lining, don’t you think?” Yokozawa brought his free hand to his lips and touched them, smile widening.

He might not have known three days ago that he’d nearly have his head chopped off by a fairy lumberjack, talk to a cat, visit a castle, close the door on his first love and ascend a beanstalk to a magical land. None of that, however, compared to his disbelief at the racing in his heart and the goosebumps on his skin. 

The most shocking thing that had happened to him on his journey? 

Feeling like he may actually be able to fall in love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special, holiday themed, final chapter, hopefully tomorrow. :)


	30. Christmas in Hatsukoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The different couples celebrate Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so wanted this to go up on Christmas. I really tried, but as you all know, my life got hectic and frightening in December and I just didn't have personal time. 
> 
> We're only a couple weeks behind, the sadder news is that this is the last chapter. :(

Yokozawa glanced up and most of his co-workers had their eyes fixated on something behind him. He didn’t dare turn around because, with vases of flowers, chocolates and expensive gifts drowning his desk, he knew the only thing left that could be demanding attention now, could be his haughty boyfriend himself. 

“I still have to get work done today, you know,” Yokozawa said. 

“I know,” Kirishima replied and then Yokozawa felt the presence of the other settle over him as he leaned down over his desk. “I was hoping you could take a break for lunch.” 

Still keeping his eyes trained to the computer in front of him he shook his head. “I was already late this morning thanks to your antics. I’ll get too far behind if I leave for, what I’m sure would be, an unregulated lunch time.”

“We could regulate it,” Kirishima whined. 

Yokozawa shook his head again. “You wouldn’t. Look just--” Yokozawa made the egregious error of looking over at the man, catching his puppy dog eyes. Yokozawa glanced around at his co-workers’ raised eyebrows and pinked cheeks and then stood up. “Come over here.” 

Yokozawa pulled Kirishima into a more secluded hallway. 

“Zen,” Yokozawa started, agitation thick in his voice. “Do you remember our conversation about space at work?”

Kirishima looked up and away, sandy locks shielding his eyes. “Hmmmm.” He shook his head and looked back with a smile. “I don’t.” 

“Liar.” 

“It’s Christmas. I just want to spoil you,” Kirishima said. 

“You’ve done that plenty. You know what would really be a great gift to me?” Yokozawa asked, crossing his arms. 

“What?” Kirishima said. “Anything.” 

“Do your work and I’ll see you later.” Yokozawa immediately turned to walk away, but was quickly caught by the other. “What?” Yokozawa whined. 

“I’ve been sending you all those gifts because I don’t know what you really want for Christmas,” Kirishima said. “You haven’t told me.” 

“I just told you,” Yokozawa said. 

“That doesn’t count. Come on, there’’s got to be something you really, really want,” Kirishima said. “Anything.” 

Yokozawa could see the sincerity in Kirishima’s eyes, so he stopped and legitimately thought on it. What did he truly want? People usually spend the holidays with family. Yokozawa’s parents had long since passed away and he was an only child. Kirishima’s daughter, Hiyori, was spending the holidays with her boyfriend. So… 

“Okay. What I’d really like. Is to go spend Christmas with Otoko and Yuu,” Yokozawa said. 

Kirishima furrowed his brow in frustration. “That’s not something I can buy.” 

“The best gifts are priceless.” Yokozawa felt like a holiday special the second the sentence crossed his lips. 

“Well you can do that whenever you want. I want us to spend Christmas together,” Kirishima retorted. 

“Me too,” Yokozawa said. “What I want is for you and I to go and spend part of our Christmas with Yuu and Otoko. They’re my family.” Yokozawa thought on it for a minute. “Well, I guess I also have Nowaki and I’m close with Kisa… and Takano…” 

“No,” Kirishima said. “I’ll go to Yuu and Otoko’s with you. I’m not throwing a Christmas party.” 

Yokozawa smiled knowing full well if he asked for a Christmas party, that’s what he’d get. He honestly didn’t want all of that though. He would reserve spending holidays with his human godchild for when he was a little older, and he could do with not spending the loving day with the other sappy couples. He liked the idea of visiting Yuu and Otoko. With Kirishima. His family. 

“What about the fact that I was horrible to Otoko and he probably hates me?” Kirishima asked. 

“You owe him an apology anyway. Holidays are about forgiveness,” Yokozawa replied. 

“‘The best gifts are priceless.’ ‘Holidays are about forgiveness.’ What Christmas cartoon special are you auditioning for?” Kirishima said. 

“Shut up,” Yokozawa replied. “Now I’m going back to work.”

“Wait.” Kirishima grabbed his arm one last time. He whipped Yokozawa back towards him and he only caught a glimpse of the cocky executive before he pulled Yokozawa into a kiss. “I love you, Takafumi.” 

Yokozawa’s face burned and heart raced as he pulled away. “Y… you too.” 

Kirishima was the first to walk away then, waving a hand through the air. “You’ll have to make sure you give me an extra good gift for this.” 

Yokozawa shook his head. What was he honestly getting into with that man? He turned and sauntered back to his desk, annoyed that he could no longer focus. 

When they were finally standing in front of Yuu and Otoko’s manor, the entire day later, is really did feel like Yokozawa had accomplished very little with his day. He accepted Kirishima’s sweet kiss on his cheek anyway, casting off care. There was always tomorrow. 

Yuu opened the door that Kirishima had knocked on moments before and happily let the magical couple in. The home, which had undergone a serious makeover making it warmer and homier, glowed beneath Christmas lights and the roaring fireplace in the living room. Yuu took their coats and stashed them away and then led them down into the living room, where Otoko stood up excitedly when he saw Yokozawa. 

“Yokozawa!” Otoko yelped and it reminded Yokozawa of when he was a little boy. 

The pair hugged. “Hi, Otoko. I can’t imagine you’ve forgotten Kirishima?”

Otoko stood back. “Of course not. Good to see you again.” 

Kirishima bowed his head shamefully. “Otoko, I owe you--” 

Otoko reached a hand out and put it on Kirishima’s shoulders. “Apology not needed.” Kirishima looked up, wide-eyed. “You took better care of me than you’re giving yourself credit for. Besides,” Otoko reached out and took Yuu’s hand, “every decision you made, good, bad or otherwise, led me to Yuu. How could I be upset about that?”

Kirishima smiled. “I sympathize with that feeling.” He took Yokozawa’s hand and kissed the back of it. 

The four enjoyed pleasant conversation in the cozy, fire-lit room. Laughing and chatting about their many various adventures both together and apart. Kirishima abused his power slightly to create some lovely desserts to enjoy and Yuu complimented them perfectly with peppermint tea. Looking around at the company, the home he’d lived in for so long, hand grasped tightly by a man who truly loved him. It really was exactly what he wanted for Christmas. 

Yokozawa did feel a tinge of sadness when it was time to leave. “We’ll visit again soon,” he told Otoko. 

“You’d better,” Otoko replied. “Good to see you again, Kirishima.” 

“Likewise, Otoko. Take good care of him, Yuu,” Kirishima said. 

“I always do,” Yuu said. 

The four offered goodbyes and the second the door shut, there was a burst of light, and Kirishima and Yokozawa were standing in the middle of Kirishima’s dimly lit, steel and leather aesthetic apartment. 

“Why are we here?” Yokozawa said.

Kirishima seductively removed his coat and loosened his tie, eyes blazed for Yokozawa. He smiled, with a lick of his lips, and chuckled. “What do you mean? It’s time for my gift now.” 

Yokozawa’s face brimmed. “You’re insatiable.” 

Kirishima wrapped his arms around Yokozawa’s waist and kissed his forehead. “Merry Christmas, Takafumi.” 

“Merry Christmas, Zen,” Yokozawa replied, hoping the man couldn’t hear just how fast and hard his heart was beating. 

 

 

Yuu sighed. “I don’t know that I’m an entertainer.” 

“Nonsense,” Otoko said, kissing Yuu’s temple sweetly. “You were a pro.” 

Otoko walked through the living room, collecting the leftover glasses from their evening and then walked into the kitchen, but Yuu stayed in place. He hadn’t admitted as much to his husband, but he’d been lacking confidence in their relationship as of late. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Otoko loved him, because that wasn’t it at all, but he seemed far more entertained and happy when other people were around rather than when they were alone. 

Additionally, a recent visit from Kisa and Yukina had proved to do more harm than good when Otoko took the visit to confess to Kisa that the huge study in the manor was one that Otoko had designed for him. After showing Kisa the space, Otoko walked him around and pointed out all of the little details and things he’d done just to please Kisa, revealing he knew just about everything there was to know about the man. Yuu, already prone to jealousy, could hardly handle the interaction. He wondered what Kisa had that he didn’t. Yuu wasn’t some big, materialistic person or anything, but apart from some imported clothes or the occasional breakfast in bed, Otoko hadn’t made a gesture that even came close to the study towards Yuu. Did he just love Kisa more then than he loved him now? 

“Yuu?” 

Yuu shook away his thoughts. “Yeah?”

“You okay? You didn’t answer my question,” Otoko asked, walking back into the living room and sitting down on the couch. He patted the space next to him and Yuu walked over to occupy it. 

“I’m sorry, I dazed out. What was your question?” 

“Do you remember when Kisa and Yukina came by a couple of weeks ago?” Otoko asked. He draped his arm around Yuu’s back and pulled him close. 

“Vividly,” Yuu hissed. 

“Well, I think you weren’t in the room when he said it, but Kisa and Yukina are thinking about having children. Isn’t that great?” Otoko’s voice had disgusting delight to it. 

“Yeah…” Yuu grumbled. “Wonderful.” 

“Yeah, actually. Um…” Otoko unwrapped himself from Yuu and turned to face him outright and look into his eyes. “I was thinking we should give them back the estate.” 

Yuu’s stomach turned. “What?” 

“Their cottage is so small, and poor Yukina knows less about carpentry than he thinks. If they’re going to have kids, they should be in a place like this. It is technically Kisa’s after all, and I think the sourness of the past is gone so he can live here happily,” Otoko explained. “I haven’t told him yet. I wanted to run it by you first.” 

“You want to give Kisa our house?” Yuu snapped. He stood up angrily. “Why are you always so worried about him?”

“What?” Otoko asked. 

“I get it. You love Kisa. That’s fine. Those feelings may never fully go away and I understand, but that doesn’t mean you can just continue to worry about him more than me! Where the hell would we live? Their run-down cottage?”

“Yuu…” 

“I mean, I don’t mean to sound like a baby, but you’re always so worried about him and it feels like you want him to be so happy. Do you regret that things didn’t work out between you two? Are you doing this as a way to contribute to his happiness because you can’t the way you wanted to?”

Otoko stood up and walked by Yuu, headed for the Christmas tree in the corner. 

Yuu crossed his arms. “Don’t ignore me. I deserve answers you know.” 

Otoko picked up a small package, wrapped in parchment paper with a twine bow, and handed it over to Yuu. 

Yuu didn’t take it. “Don’t think you can just give me a present and get out of discussing this.” 

“Just open it,” Otoko said with an oddly calm voice. 

Yuu snatched the package and aggressively untied the bow. When it was loose enough, the folded over paper flapped open, revealing a small, ornate key. “I swear to god if this is the key to your heart, I’m gonna punch you.” 

Otoko snickered. “It’s the key to your new home. The one I had built for you.” 

Yuu got goosebumps. “What?” 

“I was thinking we’d sell the estate, but when Kisa mentioned kids, I figured better for him to have it. It’s not really mine to sell anyway. They broke ground on our new place back in March and finally finished a couple weeks ago. It wasn’t my plan to give it to you for Christmas, but the stars kind of aligned.” 

An entire house is way more than a study… “You… built me a house?” 

“It has this gorgeous area for gardening and a greenhouse. Still a nice sized study, but I downsized it to less books and more room for art and music because I know those are the things you excel at. There’s a little desk in there where I can sit and work while you paint. It’s a better size for us. I can bug you from anywhere in this new place now. Which is good because,” he reached out a hand and nudged Yuu’s head lovingly, “I love you and only you. Do you honestly think I still have romantic feelings for Kisa?”

Yuu shrugged, suddenly feeling small. “Yuu…” Otoko wrapped his arms around Yuu. “Can I tell you something I realized when Kisa was here?”

“Okay,” Yuu murmured, loving the smell of Otoko as it surrounded him in the embrace. 

“I don’t think I was ever in love with Kisa,” Otoko said and Yuu’s heart began racing faster. “I love Kisa, dearly, as a friend. The fact that he’s managed to forgive me after everything I did, it helps define my worth, but Kisa was literally the only other person I interacted with back then. I wasn’t getting love of any kind from anyone. Well, Yokozawa and Takano excluded. The point is. I was desperate for someone to love me back then. I became infatuated with Kisa and confused those feelings with love because I didn’t know anything else.” Otoko pushed Yuu out of the embrace and slid the wisps of his auburn hair hanging in his face away. “Standing in a room with you and Kisa, it was evident. I love you more than I ever loved him. You are the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t want you to question it. What can I do to make you feel better?” 

Yuu couldn’t control the way tears dropped from his eyes near instantly. He threw himself back at Otoko, taking a deep kiss as he did so. He sniffled in as he stared up at the man he loved more than himself. “I don’t question it anymore.” 

Otoko pulled his arms around Yuu’s waist tightly. “Good, because it’s truer than the stars in the sky.” 

“I love you,” Yuu whimpered out. “I love you so much.” 

Otoko touched his forehead to Yuu’s with a bright smile. “I love you too.” 

 

 

Hatori took a deep breath in and then out, relieved his sugar and present high son had finally fallen asleep. He was laying against Hatori’s chest and had his tiny hands still clutched tightly around a gold and silver rocketship. He was leaning against the couch in the extravagantly decorated living room that had been eviscerated by Nowaki in his Christmas present torrent. 

Yoshino smiled. “Our son is so cute.” He was sprawled across the floor on his back. 

“Perhaps that’s why we went a little overboard with the gifts,” Hatori replied. 

“Maybe a little,” Yoshino replied with a light chuckle. 

He slowly picked himself up and began collecting toys and placing them all back under the tree. He picked up one of the cars the child had gotten and it sprang to life, bells dinging and wheels whirring with life. Yoshino strangled the toy against his body, frantically hoping to keep it from waking the child Hatori had only just cooed to sleep. 

“Chiaki!” Hatori hissed quietly. 

“I’m sorry! I forgot this one makes noise!” Yoshino whispered back. 

“They all make noise,” Hatori huffed back. 

When the toy stopped singing, Yoshino quickly set it under the tree, skipped his way around the remaining toys and sat back on the floor next to Hatori, leaning his head on his shoulder. “I’ll just wait.” 

Hatori kissed the top of Yoshino’s head. “This is fine with me.” 

The door to the living room opened and Isaka and Asahina walked in and each had an armful of colorfully wrapped presents. Yoshino and Hatori looked up in horror. 

“Put them away. I’m serious. I’ll kill you as soon as I get my strength back,” Yoshino growled up at them. 

Isaka laughed. “Aw look. The poor parents are tired again.” 

“We’re always tired,” Hatori responded. “Running a kingdom is way easier.” 

“Yeah, but it’s worth it right? Parenting is so rewarding?” Asahina said. 

Both Hatori and Yoshino offered noncommittal responses. 

Isaka set his presents down on the floor and walked around to the center of the living room. “My word, the Prince of Hatsukoi is spoiled.” 

“Half these gifts aren’t even from us,” Yoshino said. “Guards, civilians, my family, everyone sent him gifts. Yokozawa sent enough to fill an entire corner of the room. There’s still some left in the storage room.”

“Yes!” Isaka yelped. “Second Christmas!” 

“Shhhhh,” the remaining adults scolded. 

Nowaki shifted against Hatori and everyone froze, staring at the adorable prince as he whimpered, and wiggled. Finally, the boy settled back into sleep and everyone let out a sigh of relief. 

Asahina set his gifts down as well and sat in one of the lounge chairs. “By the way, Tori, I heard one of the guards saying your letter got delivered to Kisa on time. They weren’t sure if it would be because of the snow.” 

“Oh, excellent,” Hatori replied. 

“Letter?” Yoshino said, craning his head to look up at Hatori. 

“Yeah. I heard back from our surrogate. She said that she’s more than willing to birth a child for Kisa and Yukina too,” Hatori explained. 

“Kisa and Yukina are going to have a child?”

“They want one,” Yoshino said, “but they couldn’t really afford it. So we’re going to cover it. It’s only fair. They’ve done so much for us.” 

“That’s really generous,” Asahina said. 

“We have so much. I’d feel bad if I couldn’t use it to help others,” Hatori said. 

“You’ve always been like that. We’d take a trip as a family out to some fancy resort and we’d find you covered in mud trying to give your cinnamon rolls to the ants,” Asahina said with a smile. “It’s how I knew you’d make an excellent king.” 

Hatori smiled at his brother. “Thanks.” 

“I wonder,” Isaka said, walking over to Nowaki and gently and carefully lifting him from Hatori’s chest, “if you’ve adequately warned Yukina and Kisa about the trials of parenthood.” 

“Nope,” Hatori replied, finally standing up and stretching. “I figured the joy of it is figuring that out for oneself.” 

“Jerk,” Yoshino joked, standing himself. 

Isaka set Nowaki down on one of the lounge couches and covered him over with one of the nearby throw blankets and pet his head gently. 

“Well, okay, so we aren’t giving Nowaki any of his presents today, but can we give you two your present?” Asahina asked, happily accepting Isaka as he moved to sit across his lap in the chair. 

Yoshino and Hatori exchanged excited glances. “We get a present?” Yoshino asked. 

“Of course,” Isaka said. “We didn’t wrap it.” 

“I think there’s enough wrapping paper in here for a lifetime,” Hatori replied. “Where is it?” 

Asahina smiled and nodded at Isaka, who stood back up and then Asahina behind him. “We’re arranged for you to take a trip back your home kingdom for a week, Yoshino. You two can visit your mother and sister and the best part is…” Asahina began. 

“We’re going to keep Nowaki here with us so it’ll be a vacation with no kid,” Isaka finished. 

Hatori and Yoshino’s eyes widened with shock and then they stormed forward. Hatori hugging his brother earnestly and Yoshino, Isaka. The generous princes laughed at the kings, and Hatori smiled. 

“You’ve made us so happy,” Yoshino said. They released their brothers and walked over to the lounge where Nowaki was asleep and sat down next to him. Yoshino leaned his head against Hatori’s shoulder and smiled. “A week vacation,” he hummed. 

“No kid,” Hatori murmured, rubbing Nowaki’s head lovingly. 

Half a second later, the blissed parents joined their son in dreamland. 

“Merry Christmas, royal family,” Isaka said with a smile. 

Asahina closed in on Isaka and nibbled his neck gently. “Can I have my Christmas gift now?”

Isaka snickered. “You can have a lot of them.” 

“I can still hear you,” Hatori barked. 

“Is it a gift for you two? I get it every day,” Yoshino mumbled, half-asleep. 

“Ch-Chiaki!” Hatori yelped, eyes shooting awake. 

“Shhh,” Asahina and Isaka berated. 

“Mmm,” Nowaki stirred and everyone stopped instantly and stared at him. The boy turned over, eyes fluttering awake and everyone took a deep breath in. Finally, he smiled a small amount, closed his eyes again and drifted back asleep 

“Okay,” Yoshino said, settling back into the crook of Hatori’s shoulder. “Everyone shut up forever.” 

“Aw,” Isaka said, linking his fingers with Asahina’s. “How Chritmassy.” 

 

 

Kisa couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t really considered the years immediately preceding his meeting Yukina the best in his life, but he couldn’t deny that were it not for those few torturous years, he wouldn’t be where he was currently. Looking at two gifts, one from Hatori and one from Otoko, with two of the greatest things anyone had ever given him. 

Yukina walked in the house and set his axe against the corner of the doorway. He walked over to give Kisa a kiss and when Kisa realized he was there, he failed about trying to cover up the letters that contained the gifts from Otoko and Hatori. He didn’t want Yukina to just overread them, he wanted to present them correctly. 

“What are those?” Yukina asked accusingly. 

“They’re gifts,” Kisa said. 

“Gifts?” Yukina asked. “Gifts from who?”

“Um… from Hatori and Otoko,” Kisa murmured. “They’re--”

“I KNEW IT!” Yukina shouted dramatically. “I KNEW THEY STILL LIKED YOU!” 

“Yukina, calm down. They’re just--” 

“You’re beautiful and funny and smart and amazing and they want to be married to you instead! I knew it!” 

Kisa smiled. “That was really sweet, but no calm do--” Yukina picked up his axe again and stormed towards the door. “Wha-- Yukina!” 

“If they think they can steal my Kisa away from me has to deal with me and Axel!” Yukina exclaimed. 

Kisa winced. “Axel?” Of course his husband named his Axe. Such an awful pun at that. “You have to stop naming your tools.” 

Yukina pointed at Kisa. “In loving memory of Mopbert, I will name everything!” He pointed at the front door, “Doris!” At the couch. “Sofia!” At the refridgerator. “Sir Chilly McFood!” 

“Yukina, calm down!” Kisa yelped, grabbing his face. “Please, just let me explain the gifts that they gave me, or rather, that they gave us.” 

Yukina relaxed some, leaning into Kisa’s touch. “Us?” 

Kisa reached over to the counter and grabbed the letter from Otoko. “Otoko wants to give us my father’s manor back.” 

Yukina took the letter from Kisa and looked it over. “He built a new home for he and Yuu, but why would he want to give us the manor, we’re just two people?”

Kisa smiled warmly, heart swelling. He reached over and grabbed the other letter and handed it to Yukina. “This is why.”

Yukina read over the letter carefully and then slowly his mouth started to widen and eyes filled with tears. “We’re gonna have a child?”

“They’re covering everything,” Kisa said. “We’re gonna be parents.” 

Yukina smiled and wrapped his arms around Kisa tightly. “We’re gonna be amazing parents.” He smiled and sniffled in his joy. Suddenly he gasped and pulled away. “Can we--” 

“No,” Kisa cut him off. “We cannot name it Mopbert.” 

“Okay then--” 

“Or Axel or Abroomham,” Kisa continued. 

Yukina frowned briefly before looking up and taking Kisa into his arms. “Todo.” 

Kisa smiled. “Todo. I like Todo. What if it’s a girl though?” 

Yukina shook his head, pushing some of Kisa’s bangs out of his face. “It won’t be. I wished for a boy so that’s what we’ll get.” 

Kisa hugged Yukina. “I hope so.” 

“This is the best Christmas ever,” Yukina hummed happily. “I always knew I liked Otoko and Hatori.” 

Kisa snickered. “Yeah, sure.” He caught a whiff of the final gift he’d received and backed away from Yukina. “Sorry, I just want to grab one of the cookies Ritsu made for--” 

“I KNEW IT!” 

“Yukina!” 

Yukina turned around and grabbed Axel again, racing from the home. “I’ll kill him!” 

“Yukina! He made the cookies for both of us! He even put almonds because he knows they’re your favorite. Yukina!” 

Kisa ran out after Yukina and smiled. That overprotective man was going to make one hell of a dad. 

 

 

“Takano?” Ritsu walked into the house and began pulling off his red coat. “Takano, I’m home!” 

He hung his jacket in the closet and walked from the entryway into the living room and his jaw dropped. Their formerly undecorated home was covered in white rose petals, candles and christmas lights and now had a giant, ornately decorated Christmas tree sitting in the middle. If that weren’t enough, the entire base of the tree was covered with brightly wrapped gifts, way more than Ritsu needed, or could afford. 

He was annoyed. 

They didn’t have much money and had decided, as a result, not to get one another presents. Takano ignored this rule and now Ritsu felt bad; he hadn’t gotten Takano anything. 

“Takano!” Ritsu barked. 

“Why are you yelling?” 

Ritsu turned. “Beca--” He couldn’t finish his thoughts when he was presented with Takano, dressed beautifully, in a well fitting suit. 

Takano smiled. “Wow, that was a good result.” 

Ritsu blushed. Damn he looked good. How can one person be so beautiful? “W-wha-what is this?” Ritsu pointed shakily at the tree and the presents trying to keep his composure.

“That’s now how presents word, my love,” Takano teased. “Or tree. Did you need to know that was a tree?”

“D-don’t mock me!” Ritsu barked. “We agreed that we weren’t going to get presents for one another.” 

“I know.” Takano shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “I changed the rules.” 

Ritsu walked a little closer to him, taking care not to get too close for fear of losing control of himself. “But I didn’t get you anything,” he said sadly. 

“What are you talking about?” Takano asked. “You let me wake up next to you everyday, that’s plenty.” 

Ritsu’s face warmed under the sweet compliment. “It’s not the same.” 

“It is for me,” Takano retorted. “I get to spend Christmas with the man I love. You could try until you were blue in the face and you couldn’t get me a gift better than that.” 

Ritsu felt so indescribably lucky. Things could have gone so badly for him. He could have been miserable with heartbreak and condemned to human life with no reward for it, but he wasn’t. He was living in a beautiful cottage in the woods with an amazing man who loved him more than anything and did wonderful things like buy him gifts and says he’s the only thing he needs for Christmas. 

Confidence poured into Ritsu’s body as the warmth of the gesture overtook him, and he marched forward to Takano. He stuck his hands out and grabbed Takano’s sides brazenly. He tilted his head and Takano met him with a kiss. When he pulled away, he looked up into his eyes and did his best to give him a confident smile. 

“S-since I didn’t get you anything. You can have wh--whatever you want… from… from me,” Ritsu sputtered out nervously avoiding his husband’s gaze with his entire body burning. 

“I--I… Um… That wasn’t my intention. I--you really are more than enough for me,” Takano said. 

“Just!” Ritsu squeezed Takano’s sides tighter, embarrassed. “I’ll feel bad if I don’t give you anything. So just take it.” 

Takano ran a hand along Ritsu’s face, over his shoulder, and down his back, devilish smile finding his face. “You’ll regret giving me such a gift. It could prove very arduous for you.” 

“Th… That’s fine,” Ritsu said. “The more exhausted I am tomorrow… the more successful I’ll feel.” 

“Well then.” Takano ducked down, jabbed his shoulder into Ritsu’s torso and lifted him over his back. “You’ll have to wait to open your gifts until later on. You won’t be able to walk, so I’ll bring them to you.” 

“T-Takano!” 

Takano laughed as he rounded the corner for their bedroom. “What? I just want you to feel extra, extra successful.” 

Ritsu didn’t reply. He was happy Takano seemed so pleased with his offer. That and the fact that as he was tossed to the bed with the other seductively loosening his tie, a small rush of excitement jolted across his body. 

He really was just crazy about Takano. 

And a tiring Christmas night didn’t seem like the worst way to spend his time. 

“I love you, Ritsu,” Takano said, smiling sweetly. 

“I love you too, Masamune,” Ritsu replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your love and support! I'm glad you enjoyed this piece and thank you to the artist and Yaoi a Go Go for inspiring it. :) 
> 
> Join me on the social medias - they're new so they don't have much activity yet. 
> 
> Twitter: jazzyrwrites  
> Tumblr: jazzyrwrites 
> 
> The sequel to The Man with Too Much Power is the next fanfic in this fandom for me, but I have to do some more work on it before I start it, so it'll be a couple weeks more still. Have patience. 
> 
> Love you crazy kids!   
> Jaz

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Jack the Beanstalk, Rapunzel or Little Red Riding Hood. Super thanks to The Brothers Grimm, Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, Charles Perrault, Joseph Jacobs, Kadokawa Shoten and Shungiku Nakamura for their stories, characters and likenesses. :)


End file.
